Loud Silence
by Crimson Vixen
Summary: Yaoi JxD - Dax's POV - Dax loves Jak. With all that's going on, what's an ottsel to do? "..I didn’t want to have to, either. I was quite content, thank you, with having Jak fight all of my battles for me..."
1. Part I: Necessitate

Jak II  
Loud Silence  
Crimson Vixen  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N: Hey there everybody! Here ya go, another Jak and Daxter II story. I don't really have much to say for starting the story, just for you to read and I hope you enjoy it. So grab a snack, snatch a drink, sit back and relax, it's your reading time!  
  
WARNING This fic contains yaoi, meaning male/male, meaning if you don't like, you don't hafta read And if you read it anyhue, and are unsatisfied...well...Don't say I didn't warn ya!  
  
Disclaimer: Ain't mine, no matter how much I wish they were. One with the fic !!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Women fawn over him.  
  
People adore him while others fear him.  
  
He saved the world twice and was still going.  
  
He was strong and brave... and handsome. Over the course of two long years of imprisonment, he changed, but he was still my best friend.  
  
He was still Jak.  
  
He was still the same person who protected me from everything cold and hurtful the world had to offer me. Still the same person who didn't care about my looks, before and after my incident with the pool of dark ooze, or my big mouth. He simply accepted me for who I was, and it feels nice to be liked for who you are. Of course, I think Jak is the only one who truly understands me, the way my mind works, what makes me tick, my fears, and just well... everything.  
  
He just knew me.  
  
Not too long ago, Jak went through his 'drastic change' and went from being a mute, to a cussing, rampaging, gun-wielding, talking tough-guy. But he was still the same to me. And even though he communicates on his own now, he still needed me.  
  
Yeah, he still needed me to look into his eyes and read his expression and know what he was really thinking. What he was really feeling. Living with a mute for a majority of your life gives you the ability to do that. Sure Jak talked, but he still never said things he needed to say, such as his feelings and thoughts, which is why I was there to translate for him, and listen to the words he didn't say. And he was thankful for it. I could see it, he was thankful. Sometimes, silence is the best response, and at times, all he needed to do was look at me and I knew to just be there for him. And I always was.  
  
Because although physically, mentally and emotionally, he looked and acted different, he was still the same innocent, caring, and sensitive guy I met at Sandover way back. The guy that's been my best friend since before I can even remember.  
  
We needed each other.  
  
Jak needs me, more than he lets on. We both know it.  
  
Does that sound a little conceded of me?  
  
There's probably only one thing that Jak does not know about me, and that's how much more I needed him than the other way around. Correction, how much I need him.  
  
If you toss aside the two years it took for me to find him in Haven City, we've always been together. Through everything  
  
Everything.  
  
It took those two years alone to realize how much Jak meant to me. My heart ached every waking moment I was in the city, alone and scared outta my wits, wanting to be with Jak. Wanting to find him, to see that face of his smirk in that mischievous way he does when he hatched some plan that would eventually turn on us and get us into trouble. I missed his unofficial and silent promise to protect me and keep me safe. I needed it more than ever in that hellhole. It was always dark in Haven, it seems... where people drove recklessly, Krimson Guards littered every corner of the city, and it was filled to the top with people who just plain didn't care.  
  
I'm getting off track. My point is, I missed being perched atop of Jak's broad shoulder, chatting away at his ear, making some smart-ass, wise- cracking comment to literally everything in every situation we came across, whether it be a fun-filled afternoon, or a life or death decision. He would always smile. I love it when he smiles. He smiles for me all the time. It's a wonderful feeling, being able to make him do that.  
  
I missed his warmth, too.  
  
Damn, I missed everything about the big guy.  
  
I needed Jak. He completes me. Without him, I am nothing. I felt numb, cold and lost those two years, and I never meant to search for that long. There were times when I felt it was a fruitless search and Jak was long dead. But my heart refused to believe it, and I searched for what seemed like forever until I finally found him, and he was different.  
  
Sure he had grown some facial hair and he had a little more build to him, (Not that I'm complaining!), but I could still see the same Jak that I had set out to search for. Imagine how surprised I was to hear him talk. No, shout. I was even more surprised to see him transform into some sorta.... I don't' even know what it was.  
  
Dark Jak.  
  
Those two years in prison, he was tortured and had Dark Eco pumped into his body. I know how much that junk stings to just be dipped into it for a few seconds, but to have it purposely flooded into your veins? Sheesh...I was just glad he was alive, and was almost oblivious to the fact he was about to rip me apart.  
  
But my heart was pounding harder when he said my name and returned to his normal state of mind than I was when my life was in danger. I love how he says my name.  
  
Jak means the world to me. I don't think I would know what to do with myself without him. When we were together again, and I took my place on his shoulder, where I could hear his breathing, everything felt right.  
  
Forget the heartless city that there seemed to be no way out of. Forget the fact that we had no place to go and stay, and nothing to eat. Forget the fact that they would be looking for us.  
  
I was with Jak.  
  
There is still one thing that irks me, though. It's kinda ironic and funny in a sick and twisted kinda way.  
  
I am in my ottsel state because of Jak, but I never held anything against him for it. I joked about being mad at him, but when I think about it, I really don't care. Jak promised me he would try to get me back to normal, but we both knew how long of a wait that could be. I'm in no hurry, anyway.  
  
He promised.  
  
And no matter how long it takes, Jak always keeps his promises.  
  
And in return, it's my fault Jak is the way he is now. I don't know if he feels this way, but I sure do. If I had found him sooner, he wouldn't have this alter ego of his.  
  
Somehow, my voice always brings him back. But it got harder and harder every time. See, from what we concluded, Dark Jak comes out when Jak's emotions get out of control. Ya know, like if he gets too upset, angry, all that stuff. There are times he does it around us, us being me, Keira and old green stuff, and it scares the crap outta them. Of course it scares me. How couldn't it? But I never gave up on him; I would always try to bring him back. How could I just leave him like that, anyway?  
  
I can tell it hurts when he transforms. He's always dizzy and breathless when he returns, and he can never remember anything he did half the time. But I'm always there to talk to him and let him know everything was alright.  
  
Because I want to be there for him.  
  
I want him to know that he can always confide in me.  
  
Because I love him.  
  
Yeah...So I love Jak. Is it really that big of a surprise to you? I love Jak, not that I could ever tell him that, though. Who knows what would happen. He'd probably hate me, and would never want to see me again. And there would be this awkward tension between us. There was no way I was going to risk that, so I kept it to myself.  
  
I'm pretty good at hiding stuff. At least I think I am. I'm loud and never shut up it seems, and I'm always making jokes, and being sarcastic. I flirt with the ladies all the time, and make little hints to Jak that they are all I think about.  
  
It's all an act.  
  
Again, the girls are always awed by Jak, and so I do anything...anything I can to drag their attention from him and onto me.  
  
They don't interest me in the least, but I can't let him know that. No way! And so I pretend to love the ladies, and hide the fact that I'm in love with my best friend.  
  
Not that I have a chance anyway! I don't know why I dream and fantasize about it when I don't have a chance at anything! I mean, back in Sandover, before the whole portal to Haven City thing, I may have had a slight chance with him. We were both in our elf-state, and me, him and Keira were the only kids in the whole stinkin' village that actually got acquainted with each other. By that I mean all the other kids stayed indoors, never came out, and thus, never got to know anyone else! And even though I wasn't the best lookin' guy around, what with my overbite, and lanky thin frame... I was still big in Jak's eyes.  
  
ANYWAY! Throw out any chance now that we live in this horrible place, where Keira, plus a million other pretty girls are all over him, when they don't even know a damn thing about him. Not to mention me being a small, furry orange fur ball that everyone mistakes for a rat.  
  
I told myself this too many times.  
  
But I still love Jak with everything I am and more.  
  
I would never let anything happen to him. And I know he would never let anything harm me.  
  
Take Krew, for example. That big hunk of lard was always eying me and wanting to either skin me for another one of his sick trophies, or cook me and eat me for his next meal. He was very blunt about it, too, if I might add. It was a scary thought and I got this sick feeling in my gut when he looked at me and said those things. But I was always next to Jak when he did so, and I knew he would never attempt such a thing while he was around. And even if he had tried, Jak never would have let him lay a single grubby finger of his on one piece of fur of my back.  
  
Jak's saved my life more times than I can even count. If it weren't for him, I would have been killed a long time ago. I'm surprised I live through those two years in the city...  
  
Even as an elf, I'm not the strong person out there, and I'm all bark and no bite most the time. Even as an elf, I would have been either dead, or lying helpless on the ground, allowing people to do what they wanted to with me. But in my ottsel form? I didn't want to think of what could happen to me if Jak wasn't there... Being one had advantages such as being faster than I was before, being able to climb and jump with ease (ottsels are naturals at that stuff) and all that junk, but being small and looking like this didn't get you very much respect. I'd be an easy and probably a fun target for a number of different things out there.  
  
Without Jak, I was weak and small.  
  
I was vulnerable.  
  
I need Jak. 


	2. Morning Mission

A/N: Well, here we are onto the second chapter I hope you all enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
I can never sleep at night. I think it might have something to do with being in a place like Haven City. It frightens me beyond all reason. It might be because in a place like this, it's hard to let your guard down, even in the comfort of your own bed, if you can call it comfort.  
  
Even with Jak next to me, it was difficult. I would get a few minutes in here or there every once and a while but that was it. In those few minutes I did drift into sleep, it was always plagued by nightmares.  
  
Anyway, I've been awake for some time now, and I couldn't tell ya just how long it was I was staring at Jak's sleeping figure. I watched as his chest rose and fell, and how his gentle features moved as he slumbered. Every once and a while he would mutter something in his sleep, but it was always inaudible, even to my sensitive ears.  
  
I wonder if Jak has nightmares.  
  
If he does, it never shows. Maybe he's just so used to this horrible place and doesn't let anything bother him. Or maybe he does have nightmares, but doesn't squirm and sweat like I do.  
  
It's so embarrassing... On some nights, I'll be having another one of my bad dreams, and when I wake up, I find myself breathing hard, petrified to the bone, and on few occasions, my eyes will be watering, but I refuse to let myself go in front of Jak. Don't let that one out to anybody, okay? When I wake up, I'll be in Jak's arms. He'll be rocking me in an attempt to calm me down and stop me from shaking uncontrollably.  
  
Yeah, Jak was used to this place and all it had to offer.  
  
Unlike me. To me, this place was Hell. I never get used to it. I didn't like it. I didn't like it at all.  
  
I wanted to be back in Sandover. My Sandover. The one I was used to.  
  
I looked at the clock. 2:16 in the morning. I let out a light and almost silent sigh as my attention returned to Jak. He was so peaceful in his sleep. Heh... probably dreaming about shooting things. Jak loved his gun. I never got completely used to him killing the way he does. Well okay, I had gotten used to it, but my stomach doesn't churn as much as it used to.  
  
Bah, I know I'm not going to be getting any sleep for the rest of the night. Jak knows I can't sleep. I think that's why I sleep here on his bed, next to him. I used to sleep in that thing over there: That old drawer on the floor in the corner. That's right, the one with thin blankets over it?  
  
Samos tried to fill it up with newspaper, if my memory serves me right. Jak told him that just because I got turned into some animal doesn't mean I had to be treated as such. I still put up with it for a few nights, shifting my weight every few minutes to get comfortable, only to stare off at nothing in particular. One night, Jak insisted I sleep next to him, which I wasn't going to refuse the offer.  
  
I've sleep next to Jak every night since then. It's nice, too. I curl up on the pillow into a little ball, where I get to see Jak's face and his warm and inviting smile before he bids me good night and closes his eyes.  
  
Hmm, nobody's around... I lifted my paw and looked down at it. So small... I placed it lightly on Jak's cheek and stroked his face with the utmost caution. (Even though Jak was a pretty hard sleeper.)  
  
Nights are boring as hell. When you can't sleep, and everyone else is, things are just plain... dull.  
  
I found myself fiddling with my tail. Hey, it was something. Other nights I walk through the building and go through everyone's stuff. Sometimes I raid the fridge. Sometimes I go outside for some fresh air, although I don't really go anywhere because that would be stupid on my part. Yeah, like I've never done anything stupid before, right? I think one night I even went through Jak's garments.  
  
I looked at the clock again. 3:02 right now. Geez, time goes really slow when you have nothing to do or no one to talk with you to pass the time. Even with Jak next to me, I felt a slight uneasiness in the air. It was quiet, and nothing was going on. It put the fur on my back stand up just a little. During the day, something is always happening, and someone is always talking. Usually me, but that's not the point.  
  
I might as well tell you now. I hate to be alone. And even though Jak was right here, even though I could reach out and touch his face right now with my paw, I felt just a little alone at that moment.  
  
I was so tempted to wake Jak up, just for the sake of him being asleep and me not being asleep, but at the same time, I didn't want to disturb him. Of course, everyone is allowed to be a little selfish as times, right?  
  
Right?  
  
"Jak..." I whispered at his ear, nudging his shoulder. "Hey, Jak. Wake up, Big Guy."  
  
Jak groaned a morning groan, one that said he didn't feel like waking up as he was commanded, but he did not stir.  
  
"Jak," I said a little louder this time. I have a pretty loud voice, so I still tried to keep it down enough so as not to wake Keira or Samos.  
  
This time he rolled to the side and fluttered one eye open into a sleepy slit. I could see his large blue iris looking straight at me. I grinned a sheepish grin and chuckled.  
  
"Sorry to wake ya, pal," I said apologetically, even if I kinda did mean to wake him up.  
  
"Trouble sleeping?" His voice was croaked, because of it being so early. He rubbed sleep from his eyes and sat up in his bed. I crawled onto his lap and sat there, facing him and looking up at him with tired eyes.  
  
I really need to sleep more; it's starting to catch up to me.  
  
I managed an embarrassed nod and felt remarkably guilty. Jak was looking at me with what looked like sympathy and pity rolled into one. We didn't exchange anymore words. Jak picked me up, lay back down, and set me on top of his stomach. Almost instinctively I curled into a ball on his stomach, slowly rising and falling along with his breathing.  
  
I could hear his heartbeat.  
  
Next thing I know, his fingers are scratching behind my ears, and then stroking my back with skilled tenderness.  
  
Ohh...  
  
I never knew how good that felt before.  
  
I don't know how long he was petting me. It felt so nice, I soon drifted off into unconsciousness.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
In spite of the few times I woke up and fell back asleep again, it was the most decent sleep I have had in a long time.  
  
I woke up to the murmur of people on the other side of the door. My gaze lazily swept to the door, before I brushed it back to Jak, who was staring at me with those big blue eyes of his.  
  
Thank God I have fur because I think I blushed just now.  
  
"Morning, Dax," He managed to sound as chipper as his voice would allow.  
  
"Morn'in," I grumbled into his tunic, as I repositioned my head. I felt his fingers stroking me again for a few seconds before he spoke.  
  
"C'mon, we gotta get up."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," I sounded a little more awake and aware now. "Lemme get a few more winks of beauty sleep, will'ya?"  
  
I didn't have to look. I could feel him shaking his head at me in amusement, and I lifted my head to shoot him a wry smile.  
  
"Fine, but if I'm all grumpy today, you only have yourself to blame!" I gave him an accusing finger and shook it at him, before scrambling up to his shoulder plate and adjusting my claws to his clothing so as not to fall off. Jak has a tendency to be rather active, you see.  
  
I rested comfortably on his shoulder. I think I leaned over on his head a few times. I'm still pretty tired. As he opened the door my eyes got to see the happenings of the morning.  
  
Big, green and ugly was in the corner lookin' at some of his old junk, mainly books, while Keira was sitting at the table, sipping at some coffee. Oh by the way, we're at that...mechanic...place or whatever it is. The place Keira had been hiding out and building zoomers and things such as that for all those races.  
  
It was just a temporary home, until me and Jak were able to get enough money from missions to find something better. And safer.  
  
"Good morning, boys!" She smiled at us. Er... She smiled at Jak, and he returned her greeting with a slight wave of his hand. He took a seat across from her, which she seemed to frown at for a moment before returning to her cheery smile.  
  
There was no denying it. Keira had a pretty face.  
  
She had pretty everything.  
  
It scared me sometimes. It was obvious she wanted to get close to Jak. Good thing I was always around to break them apart whenever she got too close to him. Ah, don't get me wrong here... I like Keira and everything, but talk about competition!  
  
Breakfast was silent, and I kind of enjoyed it. So much, in fact, that I relaxed and didn't speak myself, which caused Jak to worry and ask me if I was feeling alright.  
  
"'Course I'm fine," I told him with a toothy grin. "Let's get going."  
  
With a salute to Keira, and a shift of his shoulder, (A little signal he gave me to tell me to get balanced), he stood up and left the room before Keira or even Samos could say anything of it.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Both Jak's eyes as well as mine were darting across the sky, scanning all the passing vehicles, looking for something useful. Freeing lurkers was a common mission for us.  
  
"Hey, Jak!" I said in a voice that was louder than I had expected it to be, which it usually was, in my opinion. I tugged on his hair and pointed to an oncoming vehicle. A two-seater; not the fastest thing on the road, but durable. Jak nodded and shifted his shoulder from under me. I tightened my hold on him.  
  
I could feel him preparing his stance, and just as the hovercraft's shadow covered us, he sprang upwards and landed on top of it. Without hesitation, and without giving the driver anytime to react, he yanked him out by the arms and dropped him over the side of the craft, landing him safely on a passing roof.  
  
He sat in the seat and slammed on the gas pedal. I looked back to see the original driver jumping up and down and waving an angered fist in the air at us. I chuckled and faced in front of me, eying everything around us. Jak was a pretty crazy driver, and I gave myself the job of being his extra set of eyes on the road. Every once and a while I would shout at him, telling him to be more careful or to watch out for that oncoming building and such, but most the time he did it only to tick me off.  
  
Thankfully, no one important saw us and we were able to drive at a normal low speed. I still watched out for those nasty Krimson Guards, however. Those guys will chase you down with every man they got if you do so much as to just look at them. Of course, if somebody was...oh say, getting mugged, it wouldn't be their problem.  
  
Jak's gun was heavy, but I was still able to hold it in my grasp and stay balanced on his shoulder at the same time. Squinting my eye and aiming at the cage in front of me, I prepared myself for the crazy driving that was inevitably ahead.  
  
Jak readied his foot on the pedal as I pulled the trigger. The force of the shot made me drop the gun to the floor below us, and I had to quickly grab hold of Jak's scarf to stay put. My stomach flipped as our vehicle zipped downwards and the now free lurker was making his way to us.  
  
Those guys sure did take their damn time!  
  
As soon as the lurker sat down, Jak floored it and we were on our way to the market, where our destination awaited. I started feeling dizzy as Jak lowered and raised the hover craft like there was no tomorrow to avoid all sorts of traffic and citizens. His sharp turns didn't help much either.  
  
When we got to the drop off point, there was a message waiting for us there. It was directions to a part of town me or Jak have never seen or heard of before. Probably because it was hidden underground, underwater.  
  
I must have looked pretty beat, with no sleep, and recovering from our crazy ride, because Jak was looking at me like I was a lost puppy on death road.  
  
"What!?" I quipped, hoping he couldn't see through me and tell that, yeah, I was whipped.  
  
"We can start this tomorrow," He told me, waving the little piece of paper in the air, and then stuffing it into his tunic somewhere. "Let's try to relax a bit and sleep tonight, alright?"  
  
Whether I said yes or no to the plan, that was what was going to happen. I nodded slowly, letting my body grow limp on Jak's shoulder, too tired to hold myself up. Hey, if Jak knew that I was tired, there was no use trying to hide it anymore. I think Jak felt the extra weight on his shoulder because as soon as I did, he quickened his pace.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. 


	3. Boards and Drinks

A/N: Yayyy, uber thanks to my whopping 4 reviewers and all of the things they had to say ! I hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. Thanks go out to:  
  
Monkey: Glad you like it so far! As for Daxter telling Jak how he feels, well...your just gonna have to wait and see on that one. I myself am not sure how this is going to end just yet.  
  
Demyrie: Oh, it was awesome to get such a long and wonderful review, thanks! Soon after you mentioned my story having similarities with yours, I went to read it. Don't know how I didn't see your story before but I enjoy it very much. Anyway, I saw the similarity as well. My deepest apologies if my story seeming a bit like yours offends you, it was not intentional. " Oh, and I'll get to review your story as soon as my computer stops being mean and finally lets me do so.  
  
DarkMistress950: Thanks bunches huggles back No promises but I will try to update as soon as I can! Also, glad you enjoyed that little part of the story   
  
Another A/N: Demyrie brought up a point in a review about Daxter's sentiment towards women. I intended to address that in this chapter anyway, but I just wanted to say that I do like a reviewer that pays close attention to what they read. So yay!  
  
Also, I apologize if the story seems to be going kinda slow. I plan to start picking it up a little bit more near the end of this chapter.  
  
And so now, one with the fic!!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. .  
  
When we had gotten home, Jak had set me down on his bed to rest. This is nice and all, but the chances of me falling asleep, especially during the day, were close to none. I didn't argue, however, and closed my eyes as Jak left the room and closed the door. I'm not so sure if I liked the idea of being by myself right now. It's only giving me time and a purpose to think. Thinking gets you into trouble.  
  
I don't think you need to be a rocket scientist to know exactly what... or who it was I was thinking about.  
  
Speaking of, where exactly did he go? I was tempted to follow him for a few reasons. One; to cure my curiosity. Two; to see him and take my place on his shoulder, in spite of how tired I was. Three; to make sure nothing is happening to him that I don't want to happen.  
  
Before I knew it, I found myself leaving the bed, and the room. Fur or no fur, even I could feel the cold air brushing through the room. I could see Samos in the corner, doing some sorta 'meditation', sitting cross-legged and kinda... hovering in the air. Yeah...  
  
"Hey!" I had cupped my paws around my mouth and shouted to get him out of whatever trance he was in. "You up there! Can you come down to earth for a second!?"  
  
One of his eyes opened, (I think it was the smaller of the two, ha!) and he looked down at me. Boy did he look pissed. Of course, he always looked at me like that. 'Coz to him, I'm a big screw up. Heh, who could blame the guy? Still, we were never really on... too friendly of terms.  
  
His lip twitched and he lowered himself to the ground, his log-for-shoes creating a 'thud' on contact.  
  
"What is it, Daxter!?" He leaned over and gave me a quick snarl. "Can't you see that I'm busy!? What could be so important that you have to pull me out of my—"  
  
"Caaaalm down!" I think I said it more obnoxiously then I had intended to. "Don't get your twigs bundled." Another snarl in my direction. "Where's Jak?"  
  
"Is that all you wanted? Are you that lazy?"  
  
I think about maybe a full-blown minute passed by where I just stood there like an idiot and stared at him, wondering if I should honestly answer. Then he shook his head at me, gave an angry gesture to his left, closed his eyes, and resumed his meditation. Obviously it was more of a 'get away from Daxter' meditation more than anything else now. His eyebrow convulsed randomly and I decided I should just leave.  
  
To the left, the direction Samos had pointed me to, led to the arena where Jak first practiced on his jet board. I smiled and trotted.  
  
Upon entering the large practice vicinity, my receptive ottsel ears picked up the humming sound right away. On further inspection, I caught Jak out of the corner of my eye, cruising on a new jet board. It had to be new, it was going really fast, and the one I was familiar with was too slow for my liking. Even with the boost. (1)  
  
I decided to watch him a little bit before I made my presence known. Jak really seemed like he knew what he was doing, let me tell you. He made it look so easy. His eyes were concentrated, and entertained at the same time. His feet gripped the board with ease and his arms, which were usually held out to maintain his balance, were hung loosely at his sides. When he jumped or did some sorta fancy trick, his hands would rise into the air and that mischievous glint would flash across his eyes.  
  
Finally, he started to gently swerve back and forth, slowing down to a stop. He stepped off, and kicked the new board up into his hand. Holding it at his side, he smiled and began talking to...  
  
A pole...?  
  
Oh, wait...  
  
I scurried over the right a little more and looked again.  
  
I should have known. It was so obvious now.  
  
Keira jerked her head to the side to remove her hair from her face, and then proceeded to let her head cock to the side and rest there. What, was she trying to act cute or something? Tch, Jak doesn't go for that kind of thing.  
  
Does he?  
  
I could see him laughing, and Keira doing so as well, lifting a feminine hand to her small lips. She sure was exposing a lot of skin today. Her hair, which was usually down, was pulled into a messy ponytail, with the exception of some rogue bangs that refused to stop falling in front of her. She was wearing a white tube top, (which I believe was almost see-through!) revealing her toned and petite abdomen. Her shorts, which only went down to her knees, showed her finely colored legs. And she was alone with Jak.  
  
She was so feminine. Maybe Jak went for that kind of girl. Maybe beyond his tough-guy exterior, he was looking for a fragile woman who he could protect and hold. Oh jeez...  
  
I scampered closer so I could hear their conversation. What they don't know won't hurt them right?  
  
But what I might find out could hurt me.  
  
The first thing I could understand was Jak saying Keira's name. I was still a pretty good distance away, but man did these ottsel ears ever give me a good hearing range!  
  
"Well, anyway, the new board works great! Thanks, Keira."  
  
"No problem, Jak!" She said. Her voice was strangely scratchy and squeaky, while smooth and soft at the same time. That make sense? "It's called the Z-Board 580. Obviously, it's much faster than your old board and it's more durable. Also, it should allow you to do more tricks if you want. I'm still making adjustments and additions on a blueprint back in my room, but I figured you could use this early model."  
  
Whoa...  
  
Did she just wink when she said 'back in my room'?  
  
Jak seemed pretty satisfied with his new board, and seems completely clueless to that move that Keira had just made.  
  
Heh...  
  
There was a silence between them after that, and I could feel their uneasiness. I feel guilty, but I was pretty happy about that. When me and Jak are alone, we can sit in silence without any thought of it. It was fun to watch her squirm.  
  
"So Jak..." Ah...she speaks.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"About that...mission of yours tomorrow..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What is it? I mean, do you think it's safe?" Her voice gradually gained speed. "It seems a little nerve-wracking doesn't it? Some random note telling you where to go?"  
  
Jak placed a finger to her lips, and I didn't have to be closer to know that Keira had just blushed at the touch.  
  
My stomach fell to my feet and bounced back up again, thanking whatever God that could hear me that it was all he did.  
  
"Don't worry about it," He told her. "Dax and me will be fine. It's not like we haven't been on missions more dangerous and mysterious before. Besides, we love a good adventure."  
  
Yeah, that's right. You and Dax. You tell her, Jak.  
  
"But..." I could tell she was at a loss of words, but she didn't want him to go.  
  
"Don't worry," He said again. "We'll get back safely."  
  
I could see Jak's motions clearly enough to know what he was thinking. He wanted to cheer her up, to say something that would make her stop fussin' about it.  
  
"I'll take my new board for a test run while I'm out there."  
  
Oh God...  
  
Keira managed an embarrassed flutter of her long eyelashes before sighing and releasing tension on her shoulders. She was done, she wasn't going to try to stop him. I decided now was the best time to come in.  
  
I made sure my feet made enough racket to grab both of their attention. I padded my way over to Jak and leaned casually against his leg.  
  
Nope...I didn't see or hear a thing.  
  
"Heya, toots!" I clicked with my mouth and pointed a cool finger in her general direction, furrowing my brows for effect. Gotta make sure they don't suspect anything.  
  
What?  
  
She rolled her eyes at me and walked away. That's right, keep walking.  
  
I looked at Jak and he looked at me.  
  
"I miss anything?" I wondered if I had missed anything important before I walked in. Jak merely shook his head and headed in the direction Keira had gone, me right at his heals.  
  
I followed him and followed him and followed him until I realized... I followed him out into the streets of the city.  
  
"Jak?" Ah, my voice sounded small somehow. "Something on your mind, pal?"  
  
He spared me a glance and gave me that smile. You remember; that smile that makes me know everything's gonna be okay. His cheek and ears would rise and his eyes would narrow slightly. So nice...  
  
"Nothing, Dax," He informed me. "Just getting a little fresh air, that's all."  
  
"You nervous about tomorrow?" I asked him full-heartedly. As he told Keira, we had been through so much worse, but I think he shared the same uneasy feeling that I did. I think we were both just fretting over nothing, but when you have a nagging feeling in the pit of your stomach, it's hard to ignore, ya know?  
  
"Not really, are you?" What a liar.  
  
Lair.  
  
He just didn't want to worry me, I bet. I hope so anyway, I feel sort of silly being the only one to worry over what was probably nothing in the first place.  
  
"Nope, not at all!" I should be the one to talk about lying, huh? I waved a paw in the air to support my words, more for myself than for Jak.  
  
I always feel insignificant out in the streets. It was a dog eat dog world. Even harder for little guys such as myself.  
  
"Any suggestions?" Jak muttered through the loud traffic. It was always too loud here.  
  
"The Naughty Ottsel," I said without a second thought. I needed a drink before the night came anyway. With a terse nod, he headed in that direction.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ever since a few adjustments were made, such as burning some of Krew's trophies and other possessions, adding more space and dusting the place up, the newly named Naughty Ottsel was a big hit with the cities people. Mainly people who needed shelter, people who needed to drink their problems away, and the exposed woman.  
  
When we got to the entrance I hopped off of Jak and made my way to the main counter, where Tess was just handing a drink to some frizzy stranger. When he walked away, she caught sight of me and gave me a warm smile.  
  
"Hey, Babe, what's cookin'?" I gave a wild and toothy smile back.  
  
You a little confused? Here...  
  
I love Jak.  
  
But there is no denying the fact that Tess had a cute face and a nice set of breasts. There are a lot of beautiful women around here, Tess being one of them, and every once and a while, I would look.  
  
I would look.  
  
But not with any real interest. Come on, it's hard not to when it's clearly exposed in front of your eyes! (2)  
  
Besides, Jak has a nicer body than anyone I know.  
  
"Not much, how about you?" And Tess was a sweet girl.  
  
"Ah, I got some business to take care of tomorrow. I'm letting Jak tag along with me." I jabbed a thumb behind my back, pointing. "I decided to get a few drinks before hand."  
  
She giggled and Jak approached us both. I think he knew I'd said something about him because he was giving me that smirk again.  
  
"Give us a small dose of your strongest stuff," Jak winked at Tess, who slightly blushed and disappeared behind the counter to fill the order.  
  
"So uh... Jak." I gained his attention. Once I had it, though, I didn't know what to say. I just wanted him to look at me. Does that sound silly?  
  
"I thought I told you to relax," Jak said. Whew, at least he broke the tension that was building on my part.  
  
"Yeah," was all I could muster at the moment.  
  
Tess popped her blonde head up at the moment, two glasses in hand. She then set one in front of me and Jak and smiled.  
  
"It's on the house," she offered, giving my head a light pat before heading into the back room. I peered over to Jak, who was already guzzling down his drink, and wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Jumping onto the counter, I lifted my own glass with both hands and swung it high to gulp it all down in one inhalation.  
  
Then I hiccupped.  
  
Twice I think.  
  
Being small gave me an undersized immune system I think.  
  
I noticed that Jak didn't finish his yet so I kindly offered to do it for him. Of course, I asked him after I had already taken a drink, sipping down every last drop of the stuff. But I knew he would have said yes anyway, so I don't think it really mattered.  
  
As soon as I glanced to the back room door, Tessy came struttin' out, bearing all she had to show. It was perfect timing.  
  
"Hey sugar!" My voice seems slow, heh. "How's about another glass or two of this stuff?" I held up the empty glass and shook it back and forth. She and Jak both seemed to give me a look of disappointment, but Tess had a hard time saying no to me.  
  
Look at me.  
  
I'm orange, fuzzy and cute as hell!  
  
It only took her a few skilled seconds to refill my glass and hand it to me, watching as I sucked a quarter of the glass down.  
  
And hiccupped.  
  
"You know, this stuff is really good," either I was stating the obvious, or I looked absolutely beat, because they were still looking at me with those expressions.  
  
"Well it is..."  
  
As I brought the glass up again for another go, I could've sworn I heard Jak whisper something to Tess about something 'being enough'. I hope he wasn't talking about this here drink. 'Cause it's really good.  
  
I hiccupped again.  
  
Heh, these hiccups came out of nowhere. How completely random!  
  
Ever have one of those drinks that tasted really good, but left a strange after flavor on your tongue? That's what I have goin' on right now.  
  
-Hiccup-  
  
So you have to keep drinking more of it to wash the taste out for a moment. It's a vicious cycle from there.  
  
I hear tinkling. I looked over to see Tess putting my glass away, along with Jak's, pulling out a rag from her pocket and started scrubbing at the countertop with it.  
  
I felt Jak pick me up then. I think I stared at him forever.  
  
"Aw, Jak," I grinned madly. "I got something I need to tell ya!"  
  
"Can it wait, Dax? Let's get home first."  
  
Yeah, good idea. Jak always had good ideas, heheh...  
  
I nuzzled into his chest, absorbing all the warmness and uh... well the warmness of it. It was nice. He has a nice chest.  
  
The ride home seemed really short for some reason, unless I fell asleep and didn't realize it. But the next thing I remember after leaving the bar, waving bye to Tess about three times, was being carried by Jak, and seeing familiar surroundings pass me by. And then I was laying on our bed. Our bed. The one I share with Jak. Hehehe...  
  
"Hey Jak!" I sound a little loud to myself. No, I mean more than usual.  
  
"Shhh," he seemed crossed between annoyed and amused. "What?"  
  
"I just wanna let ya know-"his hand came down to my lips and I restarted, quieter this time. "I just wanna let ya know that I enjoy going everywhere with ya. You get us into heaps of trouble, though, you know that? And it's always up to me to get you outta these messes."  
  
"Where are you going with this?"  
  
"I don't know, but you know damn well that I'm right! You don't know how scary it is when I'm on your shoulder and stuff, watching you do all these crazy stunts with me right there with you. You're amazing though, let me tell you that much at least."  
  
"Dax."  
  
"Let me finish. I wanna let you know something. It's been on my mind for a while now."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Hang on, let me remember it."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Sorry I had to do that to you, Dax. I know you might not feel so great tomorrow, but I had to get you to sleep somehow before we leave."  
  
I have no idea what he's rambling on and on about, but I just smiled and nodded my head like I knew what was going on.  
  
"Night, Dax."  
  
Was it that late? Ah...  
  
"Night, babe."  
  
Everything went dark.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N: Don't be surprised if this chapter gets revised and reposted, cuz I'm not so sure I like it too much. Another chapter won't be up for a few weeks, too. My schedule is pretty tight for the next two weeks, but I'll do what I can to get more chapters up. And don't worry, the story will start to pick up the pace a bit more later.  
  
Ahaha, I had fun experimenting with Daxter having a little too much to drink. I wondered if I could have him be a little silly from drinking, and still have the story from his POV without really screwing anything up. Sorry if it didn't turn out all too great.  
  
Reviews, as well as flames are always welcomed. Later, luvs!  
  
.  
  
1.  
  
I must say, as much as I enjoyed that thing, it was way too slow. I've done uber amounts of research on Jak 3, learning about almost everything a crazed fan can about the upcoming game, including the fact that the hover board in that game will be faster, as well as have more abilities.  
  
2.  
  
Admit it, whether it's the same sex or not, when that much skin is exposed, you look. Even if it's just for an unwanted second. Lol!  
  
C.V. 


	4. Follow Your Nose

A/N: Sorry for the short delay in getting this chapter up, but here it is. I was thinking about redoing the last chapter but I think it's enough to keep the story moving so, I feel I should just leave it as it is.  
  
This chapter is a bit longer than the others, but I don't think it's something to complain about, ne? This chapter is a bit... iffy. Bear with me.  
  
Thank you's go out to:  
  
Anonymous: Thanks! I'm updating as fast as I can.  
  
Demyrie: Yeah I felt it went a little too fast, which I think is why I was hesitant to post it. And thanks always for the wonderful review   
  
Von: Glad you liked it, and even gladder that drunk Dax wasn't a complete flop.  
  
Yakow: Actually, there was a time I despised yaoi and swore to never write it. But somewhere along the line I read one and became immediately hooked.  
  
Punk Rocker Yugi: Thanks for the review and puttin' my story as one of your favorites! I'm honored.  
  
Disclaimer: If they were mine, there would be even more character torture in the game than there already is! But they are not mine, so I can only write fiction like this story here!! points down  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
I was completely enveloped in darkness. Like it was grabbing me, pulling me, swallowing me. I couldn't see a thing, and it scared me. I could feel myself tugging and trying to free myself from whatever it was that was trying to take me, but I was weak.  
  
And I was losing.  
  
Where was Jak?  
  
I was trying to look for him, regardless of the never-ending blackness. And no matter how hard or long I looked, I couldn't find him. I couldn't hear him. I have... no idea where he is.  
  
I opened my mouth and shouted his name, only for my own voice to be muted. Confused, I tried for a second time, and again no sound escaped from my dry throat. I think a tear rolled down my cheek, I'm not sure... and I stopped fighting it. I accept the fact that I can't take care of myself.  
  
I give up.  
  
I give up to this stupid darkness and let myself be pulled into nothingness. I'm afraid, confused, and worst of all, I was alone.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
I woke up with a cold sweat drenching my orange fur. I lifted my gloved hands and hovered them above my face to find them shaking.  
  
I never get used to this.  
  
I sat up to calm myself down, but gasped and fell back down to the pillow beneath me.  
  
"Wow," I muttered. "What a headache..."  
  
At least I had gotten some sleep.  
  
I began massaging my temples slowly, closing my eyes and focusing on nothing. I didn't notice Jak sitting next to me until the back of his hand rested upon my forehead. I groaned in both pain... and pleasure.  
  
"How you feeling?" He asked.  
  
I managed to opened my eyes and see his face. He looked sorry. He's been giving me a lot of that lately, it seems.  
  
"I've been better," I told him honestly. "What happened?"  
  
He smiled and even chuckled.  
  
"You just had a little fun last night, is all," He answered. "And it looks like you got some sleep. But..."  
  
He slid his hand under my back and gently helped me into a sitting position, leaving his hand there to keep me from falling back down again, and with his other hand, he grabbed my still shivering paw. Seeing this, my head spun and became hotter than it already was.  
  
My gaze met his blue eyes and I jerked my hand out of his, and looked downwards at my feet as if they were suddenly the most interesting thing in the world.  
  
Why, you ask?  
  
Simple... By clasping my hand in his, he was pointing out the fact that I was shaking like a leaf again. He knew I had another nightmare. But I didn't want him to see me in such a pitiful and weak state. I shuffled my feet on the bed and had to use whatever strength I had in me to keep my eyes on them and only them.  
  
"Daxter."  
  
I flinched. I can't avoid him. Lifting my head, a mask was put upon my face and I smiled. Because...because I am Daxter. And Daxter doesn't get depressed. Daxter is always lively, loud and sarcastic. But Jak knows better...  
  
"You should go back to sleep. We still have a little while before we have to leave."  
  
For some reason, I couldn't think of anything to say. No chipper comment, no sassy remark, not even a 'yeah'. I nodded. His hand lowered me to the pillow and his fingers started to rub at my ears. I never knew how good that stuff felt until lately, heh. Closing my eyes, I let the darkness take me again. But this time, I knew where Jak was.  
  
He was right beside me, and I had a feeling he was going to be there when I woke up.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The next time I opened my lids, I had more sense. By that I mean, my headache was small now, and it allowed me to think about things more clearly. One of the questions that crossed my mind was what had happened last night, and more importantly, did I say anything that I shouldn't have? I kept reasoning with myself.  
  
So I had a little bit to drink last night. Not too much, but my immune system isn't all too great and I must've gotten a little silly. Jak had to have known this; there is no way he couldn't have. So if I said anything, God forbid, he might not have taken it seriously. Unless of course he knows I'm an honest drunk. Oh man... If only I knew what I did and said last night. But it's not like I can just go up to Jak and ask him about it, he might get suspicious.  
  
My shoulders sagged. Looks like it was going to stay a mystery. Jak didn't seem to be tense around me or anything, so I guess it was safe to assume everything was fine.  
  
Ah...  
  
Oops...  
  
I'm thinking to myself again. I forgot that Jak was sitting right there, staring at me as I fought with the voices inside of my hard head. I can only be glad that I wasn't talking out loud.  
  
Jak had already polished up his gun and was ready to get going. To where, I can't remember, and I don't intend on asking. I'm just gonna sit on his shoulder and let things take their course for a while.  
  
I guess he's waiting on me right now, though.  
  
An attempt to climb to my usual spot was failed miserably and Jak ended up having to pick me up and place me there himself. I was strong enough to balance and grip myself once I was there, and he started walking.  
  
I had my eyes closed for what I estimated to be about a good ten minutes, enjoying the breeze that came with Jak walking, but just the smell of the air told me we were outside. When I finally looked, Jak was settling himself onto his zoomer and turning the keys.  
  
This thing sounds like a piece of shit. It must be stolen. Either that or Jak had low charity for the zoomers that Keira took the time to make for him. Now that I think of it, I don't know if she even does anything else. Of course, no matter how much he banged these things up, she was always more than willing to fix something up for him. No matter how bad Jak treated these things, she never seemed to think twice about it. 'Course, if I just lean on one of her precious machines, she gives me a good kick.  
  
And this thing was taking its precious time puttering around the streets. What a joke. Now, along all of our adventures, I've given Jak advice. Some obvious, some not so obvious. I give him tips and suggestions and now looked like a good time, even if I wasn't so thrilled to make the proposal.  
  
"Hey Jak," I said, and he turned his head enough for me to see his perfect profile. As much as I loved it, I wish he would keep his eyes on the road, heh...  
  
With a gesture of my paw, I pointed to his backpack where a part of his new Z-Board 580 was sticking out. As if on cue, the zoomer spat out a cloud of black smoke.  
  
"Oh yeah," he laughed to himself, jumping off the zoomer and landing gracefully on the concrete ground, ignoring the fact that the vehicle kept going and ran straight into a building. As I stare in awe with my jaw halfway open where people were running and screaming from the sudden burst of flames, Jak hopped onto said board and dodged traffic, gaining more and more speed with every passing second. I sighed. Too bad that zoomer wasn't one of Keira's...  
  
Only five minutes into the ride and I counted at least six people shaking their fist or a certain finger at us as we left them in the dust.  
  
A little observation and I concluded we were heading to the docks. Only a few more minutes of riding had proven me right. With a jump and a kick, Jak grabbed his board out of the air and stuffed it into his bag. His hand reached into his tunic and he pulled out the piece of paper. It was all wrinkled and damp now, and he had to squint to make out certain parts of it.  
  
Jak took a cautious step to the edge of one of the walkways, peering down into his reflection in the murky waters below.  
  
"We aren't going for a swim in that, are we!?" I asked, my voice once again louder and more obnoxious than I would ever admit. I leaned over a bit, covering one side of my mouth with my paw and murmured into his ear. "I don't know about you, but I have a thing about bathing in a pool of dark liquid. You can't see anything, anyway!"  
  
It seemed almost never-ending. I felt like if I went in there, I would never come back out.  
  
He looked at the water with me and his reflection smirked at me. Of course the water was dark... It was night out and the cities pollution had to have killed it over the years. Who knew what was down there.  
  
"Sorry, but we gotta get in," he said. My arms, that were crossed during this whole conversation, dropped to my sides and my jaw slightly dropped. I wasn't even going to try to argue with him, but I'm sure as hell gonna make it known that I wasn't too happy about it.  
  
Jak waited for the right moment. When no one was around to see, he dangled himself over the edge and dropped himself into the water as slowly as he could, trying to be as silent as the water and his built frame would allow. I took a quick glance around to see if anyone was around, and jumped over the edge and onto Jak's shoulder. I smirked.  
  
"Ha, I found a loophole," I boasted, running a hand over my still dry fur.  
  
"We got to go under," Jak informed me, pointing down with his finger.  
  
"What? No way, mister!" I shook my head violently and crossed my arms firmly, setting my weight onto his shoulder, trying to prove how serious I was.  
  
It's hard to take people like me seriously.  
  
Next thing I knew I was suckin' down freezing cold water, swimming rapidly to the surface, gasping for breath and shivering when I got there. Well, I'm more awake now.  
  
With an evil glare on my face, I floated in the water and waited for Jak to resurface. When he did, I splashed him, and climbed onto his head, where the warm breeze combed my tattered fur.  
  
"You lunk-head! You trying to drown me!?"  
  
I think he did it just to spite me. He gets a real kick out of giving me a hard time.  
  
But it was a fruitless battle. We were going under the water no matter what I did or said about it, and I figured the sooner I quit complaining and went down with him, the sooner it'd all be over with.  
  
I took a breath and dove, and I could hear Jak dive in after me. I had to force my lids open in the murky waters, and I could see the silhouetted Jak swimming past me. Without a second thought I reached out and took a firm hold onto his foot.  
  
It was a bumpy ride, but at least I wouldn't get lost. I even felt a little sick at a point because of the repeating up and down motion Jak's foot took to swim. I would keep my eyes tightly shut. It was so gross!! The water felt slimy and I have no idea how Jak was able to keep his eyes open down here...Or know where the hell he was going. Wherever it was, he better get there fast...  
  
I'm running out of breath.  
  
I started to panic, I'm sure Jak was, too. In fact, I'm sure of it, because his swimming increased speed.  
  
I can feel my grip loosening.  
  
I'm slipping.  
  
Oh God, don't let me fall. I don't want to be left behind. I'm not so afraid of death, I'm more afraid of being away from my best friend.  
  
I was right on the verge of blacking out when I felt a refreshing breeze hit my face and I took an instinctive gasp of breath the millisecond I knew we had submerged. Opening my eyes, fully now, I could see Jak struggling for his own air, and I pulled myself onto his shoulder where I sank against his cheek and wiped my forehead.  
  
"Wow," I chirped, attempting to drain the water from my dropping ears. "That's going on my 'never do again' list."  
  
That got another smirk out of him. Finding a near-by ledge, he gripped it with his hands and pulled himself up. He sat on the edge for a minute, getting the water out of his own ears and wringing dry his clothing. He even took off his scarf, dried it the best he could and gave it to me to dry myself off with.  
  
It's the thought that counts.  
  
After scrubbing for a good jiffy, I decided to see just where we were. Wouldn't you know it was more sewers...  
  
But me and Jak have been through the sewers hundreds of times and almost knew the place like the back of our hands, thanks to missions given to us by Krew. We've had more than our share of dark tunnels, sickening water and creeping metal heads under the city. But this place..? I've never seen this place before. Of course Jak got up to go exploring.  
  
"Uh, Jak?" Somehow I got a strange sense of deja vu just now. 'Cept, instead of wandering off to Misty Island against Samos' better judgment, we were exploring a new set of sewers against my better judgment. Just a little ironic...  
  
"Just what are we looking for?"  
  
He paused in his steps and side glanced at me.  
  
"I'll fill you in as soon as I know. Just look for something out of the ordinary."  
  
Out of the ordinary, eh? Why not just tell me to look around this dump and find something that stinks? I sighed inwardly and scanned the area with a bit of uneasiness.  
  
I could hear Jak's feet squish into the gunk beneath us and it made me cringe. For a moment I was glad to be sitting on Jak's shoulder; I'd probably get stuck if I was walking in that crap. Heh... crap. Eugh.. Then I nearly gagged when I realized that Jak doesn't wear shoes....  
  
The passage Jak was walking through seemed...endless. There were so many twists and turns I lost count. There would be times when he had to make a choice of which direction to take, at which he almost never hesitated. Sometimes I think we were just going in circles, 'coz a lot of the 'fork-in- the-roads' seemed familiar. I still kept my eyes peeled, though. Ottsel eyes can see things clearer in the dark than others. So I had to make sure Jak didn't pass anything up...  
  
...Like that over there.  
  
For a smelly old sewer, that corner over there looked pretty damn clean and well kept. Er... I mean more-so than the rest of the place.  
  
"Hey, check it out," I said. "Looks like one persons trash is another person's treasure after all! Or in this case, someone else's home." I chuckled nervously. Then I scanned the area one more time, letting it sink into my uninterested mind. I would hate to meet whoever it was that was keeping this place in tact. They had to have smelled worse than Krew himself! (And he was currently dead and buried, with worms and other bugs eating at his large corpse. How's THAT for smell comparison?)  
  
I hopped off from Jak's shoulder and slouched against the wall as he did his examination. I had to stifle a yawn. Yeah, so we found an area cleaner than the rest. Although suspicious, I don't think there's anything here that can help us. Snapping out of my drowsy state, I noticed Jak with his hands on his hips, shaking his head.  
  
"I don't get it, Dax," He scratched the back of his neck in wonder, his head lifting to observe the area at a higher altitude. His hand rose to fondle with his goatee.  
  
"What's there to get?" I shrugged. "There's nothing here!" As if I could somehow prove this point, I gave the wall I was leaning on a well-deserved kick. And before I could take another breath to complain about the new pain throbbing in my foot, the wall shifted and spun, and I found myself shifting with it. With a yelp I was tossed into darkness, on the other side of the wall completely.  
  
"Well, that was unexpected..." I muttered as I shook my head and picked myself up from the slimy ground. My nose started to twist in disgust at the gnarly stench that surrounded me. It was worse than before! My eyes quickly adjusted to the dimmed room and I found myself sitting at the top of a long and spiraling stairway, lit by a burning torch every few steps. My ears twitched. It was eerily silent, except for the drips of water that loudly echoed whenever it dropped. I gulped, and it, too, echoed. It almost hurt my sensitive ears! My ottsel curiosity wanted to follow the stairs, but I was brought back into reality when I heard a pounding behind me.  
  
"Daxter? Daxter!" I could hear Jak's greatly muffled voice from behind the wall, most likely feeling the wall for some possible switch.  
  
"Jak!" I shouted back, just to let him know I was safe and unharmed. Then I began to pound at the wall myself. "I blame you!" After a few kicks and running into it with my shoulder, the wall rotated again, and Jak was thrown past me and landed with a thud on the concrete floor.  
  
"Aw, what's that smell?" Was the first thing out of his mouth as he lifted himself to his feet. Jumping onto his shoulder and leaned against his head, I quirked a brow and smoothly answered.. "That, my friend, is the magnified stench of waste."  
  
Whether he was rolling his eyes at my obviousness or the smell itself, I don't know, but he immediately noticed the downward staircase and cautiously made his way down. With each passing torch, I sank lower and lower, hunching my back defensively. Ottsel instincts made my fur stand on end. Although most of this was involuntary on my part, they made me wonder what we were getting ourselves into. What kinda guy was this that we were dealing with? Whoever it was, he was well informed. I may be annoying, oblivious and maybe even naive to some, but in reality, I can be pretty perceptive. My eyes, ears and intuition were good, and they only increased with each passing day living in Haven City.  
  
And the reason I say this guy was well informed is because he knew about Jak and the things he's been doing in the city, thus, he asked for his help. Also, we received directions to this place by a piece of paper given to us by the lurkers we've been helping as of late. He knew that we would get it.  
  
Eying Jak, I wondered if he concluded all of this, too.  
  
The more we descended, the darker our surroundings became, and I almost believed that this staircase was never-ending and we were just wasting out precious time! But before I could say anything about it, Jak reached out and dislocated a torch from the wall. I could hear him muttering to himself.  
  
"Someone has to be down here. Torches don't just light themselves."  
  
I gulped as silently as I could, a lump getting temporarily caught in my throat and when it went down, I was left with a slight pain in my neck. My brows furrowed and finally arched in worry. This place gives me the creeps.  
  
The stairs had finally broken off and we were left in a long hallway. It went on forever, or at least that's what it looked like. I mean, all hallways have to start and end somewhere, right? There were doors all over the place, all different colors. They ranged from the darkest of ebony to the most blinding of white. Some were decorated with life, while others were gloomy and held a dark aura to them. Jak ignored them all, and just continued straight down the forbidding hallway.  
  
Some how... This hall, and these doors... it all made me uneasy. It would make anyone uneasy, don'tcha think? Besides Jak, I mean. He seemed unfazed and kept walking. Soon, the light from the torch showed us the end of the hallway, and another door. A normal, wooden door. And Jak reached out his hand and turned the knob, and the door creaked open. Our eyes wide, and our hearts pounding, we waiting to see what was about to be revealed behind this door. It better be good, it seems like we went through hell and back to get here.  
  
It opened all the way and Jak held out his torch to expose the room's contents.  
  
My shoulder drooped and my face deadpanned. My head creaked over to Jak and my finger pointed. My voice was flat.  
  
"More stairs."  
  
My head hung low as Jak continued his marched lower and lower...  
  
"Just how far underground is this place?" I questioned aloud. What pisses me off more is the idea of having to go through this firggen' maze all over again to get out of here!  
  
Luckily for my patience, which was wearing VERY thin, these stairs didn't last very long and we were facing another wooden door. There were two unlit torches on either side of it. Setting his own torch down on the ground, Jak knocked on the door. When no one answered, he tried to push it open. When that had no effect, he pulled.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Jak picked up his still lit torch and pondered.  
  
"Daxter?"  
  
"Like I know what to do," I sneered. "How about putting a little light on the situation!? It's dark and cold around here."  
  
It seemed like the darker it got, the colder it became. Jak smirked and lit the two torches that surrounded the door. The second that second one was aflame, a loud and ever-annoying clicking sounded started and the door slowly opened.  
  
"It better not be stairs," I growled, crossing my arms and breaking the revealing moment, as well as the tension as the door was only halfway opened. Just plain pissed off at its slow process I jumped from Jak's shoulder and gave the door a good shove and opened it all the way. To my relief, it was not stairs, but a room. Of course, like everything else we came across, it was dark, and Jak carried in his trusty torch. Once we were in, the door slammed shut behind us, the torch in Jak's hands blew out and I could hear the sound of it landing on the floor. The room suddenly lit itself, although dimly, and there was a solitary desk in the middle of the room, facing two chairs.  
  
The desk and the small area surrounding it was darker than the rest of the room, but I could still make out a person sitting casually behind the desk.  
  
"Welcome boys," Said a voice.  
  
Imagine my surprise when the voice I heard was a feminine one. Jak took a seat in one of the chairs, and instead of me taking my place in the other chair that was obviously meant for me, I glued myself to Jak's shoulder, my claws gripping his clothing to make sure I was secure.  
  
I really don't wanna be here.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay, folks. Another crappy chapter that I'm not all too proud of, but it gets the job done. As for the hideout, I thought it would be fun to mess with Daxter's tolerance for a little bit. I had a blast giving him more stairs to confront with, but I hope I didn't overdo it or lead you readers to boredom. Anyway, please Review, they are always welcome, as well as flames, as long as it's constructive criticism. "  
  
C.V. 


	5. Some Food For Thought

A/N: Thanks for the reviews from the few reviewers who are in fact... reviewing. Ya'll got no idea how much I love them all! I shall toss out cookies and candy to all of you! As for this chapter, I hope it doesn't reek as much as the last two did. I most certainly hope it doesn't all go downhill from here, either. I'm quite fond of this story myself, and enjoy writing it. I hope you are enjoying reading it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't think I need one of these babies for every chapter, but just in case... Jak and Daxter ....yadda yadda...all related themes, characters... yadda yadda.... rightful owners... Naughty Dog... yadda yadda.....not mine. You know the drill.  
  
Thanks to the following reviewers for reviewing the last chapter:  
  
Karr: Relieved you feel that way! I try so hard to stay away from OOC- ness, but sometimes it can be hard. Thanks =3  
  
Demyrie: As always, thanks bunches! For not liking the last chapter very much myself, everyone else seemed to really enjoy it. Huh! Glad you enjoyed Dax's reactions as much as I did writing them!  
  
Eva Kasumi: Grammar is a meanie, ain't it? Even when I read it over twice, and do spell check, I always seem to miss SOMETHING, lol. I'll try better this time, and thanks for the goodyness in your review!  
  
And now onto the story!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
It felt almost as if the air around me was growing thin at a fast pace. Jak and the shadowed figure faced each other for what seemed like an eternity, while I was sitting on his shoulder, frozen in curiosity and discomfort, not being able to do anything but join them. I figured as soon as Jak was seated our new 'boss' would get right down to business and give us details on our new job. Or at least introduce herself.  
  
..Or... Ya know, something...  
  
But all she did was let the silence eat us alive, and let the suspense build before she finally started drumming her freakishly long fingernails on the desktop, leaning forward enough to make her chair creak from beneath her, as well as let a little light reveal her features.  
  
She looked innocent enough on a first glance. She had raven black hair tied in a high ponytail, yet it still trailed down to her lower back. Her eyes were narrow and her lips were thick. Like every other stinkin' women I've seen in Haven City, she bore a lot of skin, and what she didn't show was wrapping beneath skin tight clothing. Her arms, though skinny, held muscle, and her thick legs were snug inside shiny leather black boots.  
  
Another rose with thorns.  
  
I've learned a thing or two about women over the last couple of years. First is that no matter what they look like, they can kick your ass in a heartbeat. Second, not everyone is what they first seem.  
  
Looking into her narrowed, maroon eyes, I could see the glint of a warrior. She had a military sense about her, but I had a feeling she wasn't about to ask us to do something for the justice of the city... That stuff just doesn't happen. Nah, it was gonna be another dirty deed. There was no other kind of favor in this place.  
  
"It's about time you two got here. You must be Jak." She grinned slyly, holding out a feminine yet strong hand to shake Jak's uncertain one. He bit his lower lip in thought before shaking her hand.  
  
"And this must be... Daxter," Her gaze swept to me. Usually, with a beautiful looking woman I would give her the old-Daxter-charm and maybe even dish out a bunch of pick-up lines, but this chick scared the shit outta me! She seemed uninterested, if not disgusted at my presence.  
  
Yet I held out my paw to her hand. Reluctantly she took it and gave it a weak shake.  
  
"I had to see it to believe it. What are you, some kind of rat?" She questioned.  
  
Ah, and so I discovered that she was some sort of smart ass! Still shaking her hand, I closed my eyes in slight irritation, lowering my head and gritting my teeth. Something told me not to get on this girlies bad side.  
  
"Ottsel," I muttered under my breath, but it was enough for her to hear and hopefully correct for future references. When she totally ignored me and returned her attention to Jak, I almost spat.  
  
But she obviously has heard of us... From where, I have no idea.  
  
"Before we get started, do you have any questions?" She leaned back a little, relaxing. A few shadows were cast upon her young face. "I'm sure you must have something you wish to know."  
  
She and I both waited for an answer from Jak. I knew some of his questions. I knew I had a few of my own. Who did this girl think she was? Why does she want us to do her work for her? What was our job? What was her motive? What was in it for us? There were so many questions racing through my mind, I didn't know where to start.  
  
Then Jak opened his mouth and asked her in a calm and almost monotone voice.  
  
"Just who are you?"  
  
"I am known as the Underground Snake. Known to be mysterious, beautiful, and clever. I'm-"  
  
"Can we get a name, Miss Conceded?" I drawled, crossing my arms and jumping onto the desk. She glared at me, and despite my fear and growing hatred for the woman, I glared back, gritting my teeth and purposely bearing my pearly-white canines.  
  
"You may call me Novanya."  
  
"Novanya, huh?" I repeated, testing the new name to my lips. Hopefully it wasn't one I was going to have to get used to. Alright, so that was one question down, and Jak had to have had more. I know he did. But he didn't seem interesting in knowing anything else at the moment as he just sat in silence, waiting.  
  
"Very brusque, I see," She observed, stroking her smooth chin. "I like that. Here's what I need for you to do."  
  
"Hey, wait, I have a question!" I raised my paw in mock sincerity. "What's with all the stairs?"  
  
"I like my privacy."  
  
Privacy? She didn't need stairs for that! She had me wanting to turn back as soon as Jak told me we had to swim underwater. Feh...  
  
"I have another question," I said right before she started speaking again. "All those doors..."  
  
Her face twisted into what looked like anger and defensiveness. She leaned closer to me and made intense eye contact.  
  
"Don't you worry about those doors, alright? They are none of your concern."  
  
"Heh, of course," I nodded nervously, saluting her and scrambled back onto Jak's shoulder.  
  
"I need you to go to the Bazaar." She pulled out an old looking map from seemingly nowhere and rolled it onto the desk, pointing with her slender finger. "See this stand here? It sells pineapples and pears and nothing else. The guy that works there is under my command. Go to him, and give him this package."  
  
Bending over behind the desk she pulled out a small square package, wrapped in brown paper, and tied with string. From how she was handling it, it was easy to tell she cared for whatever it was that was inside.  
  
"He'll give you another package in exchange for this one. Don't bang it up, either. Bring it straight back here, and don't let any of those Krimson Guards catch you hauling that thing around. They'll get suspicious of the slightest thing."  
  
Jak took the small box from her hands and tucked it under his arm. As he stood up, so did Novanya, shifting her eyes a bit.  
  
"Ask him for a pineapple. It's the password."  
  
Heh... How lame.  
  
"How do you know no one else will ask him for one?" Jak questioned.  
  
"Trust me," She smirked, placing a hand firmly on her well shaped hip. "No one in their right mind would buy anything from his stand."  
  
She approached a far corner of the room, tapping it with her clenched fist, showing yet another hidden door. The wall lifted and revealed, wouldn't ya know it, more stairs.  
  
I'm beginning to hate stairs. I'm beginning to hate them with a passion.  
  
"Take this. Make sure no one sees you when you reach the end."  
  
I shuddered. It wasn't a caution, it was a threat. Jak nodded his head in understanding and marched into the dark tunnel, the passage door plummeting down and tightly sealing itself shut once we were in. And then Jak began to lazily climb the winding stairs. He climbed and climbed...  
  
Then for a change of pace, he climbed just a little bit more. Of course it was only when we reached the last step did I remember the stupid jet board. I almost lost it right there. I never even brought up this lovely little fact to Jak just for the sake of it being that annoying.  
  
Anyway, at the top of the staircase was, hold yer breath... another door. Pushing it open led us into a dark and creepy looking alleyway, stuffed somewhere deep within the city, where not even the stray animals hung around. The door behind us creaked shut, its appearance being nothing more but a spray painted mural on the wall. Or at least it was a mural until it fell victim to vandalism. But from the looks of it, that was a long time ago. The place was littered with I don't even wanna know what, and there was barley any room for Jak to step over all of the junk! The alleyway was long and when we reached the end, we figured out why it was so deserted...  
  
The place leads to a friggen graveyard!  
  
...Which is weird because I don't ever remember seeing one of these things in Haven City before. It was creepy. And as Jak seemingly tip toed through the soil, almost as if not to wake the dead, I couldn't help but notice none of the headstones had any flowers, pictures...ANYTHING placed next to them. Apparently, no one ever visited. Apparently...no one cared to leave any kind of remembrance.  
  
Apparently, no one cared if you were gone.  
  
It was like, when you passed on, it was no big deal. It's just a part of life here in good old Haven city. Once you were gone, no one would give a second thought. They would be thankful it wasn't them, and carry on with their miserable little lives. No body would even attempt to remember you.  
  
That particular thought made my stomach twist into an uncomfortable little knot as I took note of some of the headstones held no name or dates. They were just there to represent another lost soul taking up dirt.  
  
Would Jak and me be forgotten, too? Would we ever even get back home? I mean, the one where everything is normal...the way it's supposed to be? What if we never did and we were doomed to live out this pointless existence in Haven, only to be erased from everyone and everything when we were gone?  
  
As if...we were never even there in the first place.  
  
All these thoughts kept rummaging through my brain, and I almost missed the fact that we were already out of the graveyard. Jak's pace seemed quicker, his eyes lowered, and his shoulders tenser. I spared a glance behind us to watch the bobbing picture shrink into the foggy distance. When I checked to see where we were, I found us going through a very narrow space between two buildings. No wonder no one ever came to that place.  
  
It was practically hidden behind all the buildings, the only entrances being between a few selected buildings, if you could squeeze in there.  
  
Already entering the bazaar, Jak immediately began turning corners, searching for the man selling pineapples and pears.  
  
I can't believe the password was to ask for a pineapple. How embarrassing...  
  
Stand after stand was filled with things such as apples, water, oranges, and fish. Trust me, with the water like it is, fish should be your last option.  
  
"These are disgusting," I heard a voice say; a familiar muffled voice. Turning my head, I spied a Krimson Guard, observing something in his hand, shaking his head, and placing it back in the basket in front of him. He walked away, muttering something about rotten food.  
  
On a closer inspection, I could see the baskets at the stand filled to the brim with pineapples and pears. The man who was tending it was an older elf, bearing more facial hair than should be legal, and smelling to high Heavens.  
  
His pineapples and pears weren't doing any better than himself.  
  
Jak approached the stand, face scrunched at the sight, and his hand tending to the package under his arm.  
  
"Excuse me," Jak said. The food in the baskets was rotting, spoiled, OLD! They were pruned and bruised, and I think I even saw some mold on some of them. Oh, and there were also a few bugs here and there crawling on them, making a home for themselves.  
  
"I'd like..." Jak eyed the rotting fruit, wondering if she should go through with it. He rolled his eyes. "...a pineapple, please."  
  
WHAT A STUPID PASSWORD! I could rip out all my fur one by one at the idiocy of it!  
  
The hygienically-challenged man grinned wildly, bearing his crooked and brown teeth, hissing out a horrible stench, and chuckled like a maniac. With his greasy hand he plucked a random pineapple from his basket, causing bugs to scatter temporarily. He handed it to Jak, ripping the package from his grip and disappeared behind his wooden stand, only to pop back up with another package, larger and more rectangular than the one exchanged. He looked bother ways before tossing it in Jak's direction.  
  
Jak flipped the pineapple into the air, leaving it for me to catch, as he grabbed the package out of the air and stuffed it into his backpack.  
  
"Good day to you, sirs," The creep said almost cautiously, and proceeded to ignore our presence.  
  
Jak shook his head and started walking back to the docks. As soon as we were out of hearing range, I spoke my mind.  
  
"Whoa, what a nutcase!" I breathed, crossing my eyes and twirling my finger at my head. Noticing I was still holding the rotting piece of food, I tossed it aside, not bothering to turn my head when I heard it splatter on the ground behind us. "Let's get back to the snake lady."  
  
Nodding, he headed in that direction. I have to be thankful for one thing, at least. Jak and I didn't have to relive the water, the sewers, the countless stairways and doors anymore. He squeezed through the thin space between two buildings and into the unknown graveyard.  
  
Stuffed behind buildings and away from all the hubbub of the city and it's people, the graveyard was... eerily silent. Silence can be unbearably uncomfortable. To me, at least. Being best friends with a mute for such a long time back then, I had gotten used to the sound of my own voice. Now that Jak can speak for himself more, I found that talking has become a bad habit of mine.  
  
It doesn't help that it's darker back here, unless that's just my mind playing tricks on me.  
  
The painted wall was now in front of us, and Jak began to finger it, searching for the trigger to open it. It only took a few seconds for him to find it; it being a brick that he could push inwards, and the wall lifted. We disappeared inside, going down the spiraling staircase, and into the room where we had met Novanya.  
  
She was waiting for us there, her hands on her hips, a smile on her face, and a glint in her eyes.  
  
"Well done. Give me the package, and we can start testing your skills."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N: Yay! Another chapter down! The ending is kind of dull, and it's not much of a cliffhanger, but hopefully enough to keep you interested... This chapter obviously was not filled with too much action, but ya gotta wait for it.  
  
Please Review !  
  
C.V. 


	6. Collectors

A/N: Hey I bet a good majority of you have all seen or heard all sorts of new stuff on Jak III. If you're interested at all, you can go to gamespot.com. They have videos and neat stuff you can check out if you want to. If you're like me, you'll listen or watch more than once just to drool over the goodness that the future of Jak and Daxter holds.  
  
Right, I'm done rambling on about stuff you prolly already know, heh. So anyway... Slight warnings for this chapter, death, and a little bit of gore. But only at a small level... nothing you guys can't handle.  
  
.  
  
Thanks go out to the following reviewers:  
  
Demyrie: As always, major thanks to you for always leaving such a great review that leaves me feeling like I accomplished something. As for 'Snake', she so mysterious, even I don't know exactly what I'm going to do with her, heheh... -huggwels and hands you her Daxie ploosh for keeps-  
  
Yakow: Truth be told, I really did hate that password, and tried to show it through Daxter's opinion of it. But thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it   
  
Disclaimer: if they were mine, I wouldn't have to research all of this information, ne?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Show our skill..?  
  
Show our... SKILL!?  
  
I'LL show her SKILL!  
  
Pouncing onto her shoulder, I forced her face towards mine.  
  
"Listen, lady!" I just don't know when to quit, do I? "We delivered your little box safe and sound. And I know that YOU know me and Jak here are more than capable of doing anything that you ask us to do! Right, Jak?"  
  
I landed on the floor in font of her, sneering and waiting for Jak's agreement from behind me. When I heard nothing, I turned my head for reassurance.  
  
"Jak?"  
  
"What do you want us to do?" He asked her.  
  
I jumped up and clung to the clothing on his chest, purposely bringing my face close enough to his to feel his breath on me.  
  
"Tell her, Jak!" I pleaded. "Tell her! We don't need to prove ourselves to ANYBODY!"  
  
"Calm down, Dax," He put his hands up defensively, then lifted my light body off of him and set me on the floor. It's so weird to be so light. I used to be like Jak, (a little lighter, of course...) and now, people can pick me up and set me wherever with out a problem.  
  
"We'll be fine. If we're as capable as you say, it shouldn't be a problem, right?"  
  
Why AM I getting all worked up? I think I just wanted to get out of there. I wanted to complete all of this woman's stupid 'jobs' so I can go back to my life.  
  
Jak handed out the box to her and she gladly took it from his possession. Setting it safely on her desk, she turned towards us once again.  
  
"I hear word that a contact of mine went off to the Pumping Station and he hasn't come back yet," she told us, getting straight to the point.  
  
"You want us to go save his ass, right?" Jak smirked.  
  
"Wrong," She corrected him. "I could care less what happens to him. I need you to collect money from him that he owes me. Get all of that money, deliver it to me, and we'll see what happens. Get going."  
  
She turned her back to us, leaned over on her desk, and examined the map that was currently placed there. There was nothing left to say, nothing left to do, and so we left through the secret door in the corner of the room. Only when we started to climb the steps did I yawn and realize how tired I was. It must have been getting kind of late.  
  
My eyelids half drooped as Jak jumped an innocent woman in a two-seater, tossing her aside like an extra part, and started zooming towards the Pumping Station. Sleep or no, I STILL had to shout at Jak for almost hitting a few KG's and for going way too fast for my liking.  
  
Navigating through the city is hard, whether you know your way around or not. Narrow passages, citizens and guards, sharp corners and heavy traffic made it near impossible to go through the place without nicking something at least once. To prove my point, the vehicle we were in now was already smoking from the back. The engine was puttering and coughing smoke from trying to makes its way through. I don't think there was anyone who DIDN'T notice us go by.  
  
I could hear the door to the Pumping Station clicking open before I could even see it. Jak kept on runnin', with me bouncing on his shoulder with him. His eyes always seem so focused and concentrated, and almost eager to start a new mission.  
  
Almost as if... He NEEDED them to keep him going. The thought kinda makes you shiver.  
  
I watch the familiar scenery pass me by with mild interest. The sand, the bridge, the ledges, blah blah blah... It wasn't until we reached the valve did we find who we were looking for.  
  
It seems, for 'proving' ourselves, this was a pretty simple mission.  
  
...  
  
The guy was moaning in pain, limply positioned against the valve, with his legs sprawled on the dirt in impossible angles. His breathing contained an inhuman sounding gurgle.  
  
I could smell the blood before I could see it. I don't know how I missed it at first. The source was his stomach, which he had blood pouring out through a wound, soaking into his clothing and smothering his hand, which was fruitlessly trying to cover it. With parts of him caked in dry blood, his body almost lifeless and fully vulnerable, he didn't see us approach him. Or if he did, he never let onto it. He was too busy gasping over the pain he must have been going through, and struggling for each new breath he took.  
  
I tore my eyes away from him. I've seen suffering many times before. I don't plan on going into details but it's been pretty bad. But no matter how many times I've seen it, it makes me sick each and every time.  
  
As I landed on the sandy ground, I kept my back turned and listened intently as Jak slowly squatted down next to the wheezing man.  
  
What kind of thing can you say, if anything at all, in this situation? 'Are you alright?' Tch! From what I saw a few moments earlier and from what I was hearing right now, the guy had been suffering for a while now and it was only a matter of time before he...  
  
I gulped. Death was such a horrible thing. So horrible, and yet I see it, and sometimes even assist in it almost every day of my new life!  
  
I heard the man groan loudly, and scratch at the ground beneath him as if it could somehow ease the pain. I was so concentrated on the sound of his struggles for life, I almost missed Jak passing me by. I looked at him to find him flipping through cash in his hand, counting.  
  
When he had finished, he stuffed it in his pocket and started walking again.  
  
"Jak..."  
  
My voice stopped him in his tracks, but it did not turn him around. His ears lowered and his shoulders sagged, and he looked upwards at the dirtied sky. The only sound I could hear was the wind brushing my fur, and the tortured man moaning behind me.  
  
"Jak."  
  
This time he turned his head, his eyes filled with anger, sadness, and guilt. He didn't have to say anything, it was too obvious.  
  
There was... nothing we could do to save him.  
  
After a few moments, Jak walked over and kneeled down next to me, placing an apologetic hand on my hunched back.  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
It felt so wrong to just leave him there. I almost stuttered my next statement, unsure if I really meant it or not.  
  
"We should at least end it..." I trailed off at the end, but Jak still understood me. He gave no indication of his current train of thought. He only stood up again and reproached the guy.  
  
Slowly, Jak reached behind his back and pulled out a gun and steadily aimed it at him.  
  
"M-Metal Heads..." He gasped, and Jak lowered his weapon to let him speak. "E-Everywhere. No es-escape! Ambushed!"  
  
He coughed and blood sprayed at his distorted feet. "Snake...she-she promised that no-nothing would -- "  
  
He reached out a trembling hand and grasped Jak's pants, tugging weakly at them and lowering his head.  
  
"Eco...don't -- "  
  
If he finished his sentence or if he said anything at all after that, I didn't hear it, because at that moment, I heard a growl from above. I looked up just in time to spy a metal head in mid-jump, coming right down at us. With a short scream I leaped onto Jak's shoulder plate and at the last second, Jak rolled out of the way and as soon as his gained his footing he aimed his laser at the monster and fired twice, killing the creature, who plopped lifelessly on the ground.  
  
The area seemed deadly silence after that, and Jak and I both held our breath and listened closely to anything and everything around us. It was hard to hear over the dying man's efforts to breath. All at once, growling and hissing was heard, and the next thing I knew, metals were... everywhere!  
  
We were surrounded.  
  
"Eh, Jak? We got company!" I squealed, informing him of our current situation. You know... just in case he missed the little fact that we had nowhere to run.  
  
Immediately, Jak switched guns to his peacemaker, aiming it at the closest oncoming metal head. With a jerk, he fired and the metal head was shook violently by the shots electrical charge.  
  
Destroying that one must have angered the others because after that one was killed, the rest of them jumped at as. Closing my eyes tightly, I crawled inside of Jak's tunic, curling into a ball as if it could somehow make everything go away. I could hear Jak grunting and the sound of his fist meeting metal head flesh, and of course, the sound of said creatures dying - one by one.  
  
A few times I think Jak had taken a hit. I could almost FEEL his adrenaline going up, and I could definitely feel his heart race faster by the minute. I poked my head out for a second just in time to see Jak reach out and jab one in the face. I ducked back down. There sure are a lot of those guys.  
  
After a moment, I heard Jak firing his gun. He jumped into the air, spun around and started randomly firing in all directions. He fired round after round, combining his gun power with hand to hand combat.  
  
Eventually, the sounds fell and eventually ended, and I once again poked my head out to see the damage. Countless metal heads were everywhere, their bodies tangled and their insides spilled onto the dirt. Jak put his gun away and I crawled back onto his shoulder.  
  
"Yeesh!" I breathed, trying to break the silence. "So THAT'S what happened."  
  
Almost instantly, Jak and I both recalled the man from before and Jak whirled around.  
  
His once slouched body was now fully laying down, arms obviously broken by the looks of their position, eyes open and frozen in fear on his young face, and new wounds pouring fresh crimson to cover the dried maroon. Fresh scratch and bite marks covered his once fair and pale complexion. He was dead.  
  
And as bad as I felt, all I could think about was getting back to the city so we wouldn't be next.  
  
"Let's get out of here before more come," I quickly suggested. Jak stood staring at the mangled body for a few seconds longer, almost as if saying a prayer, before turning the other way and darting for the entrance to the city as fast as his legs would carry him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
As soon as we were back in the city, Jak rounded a corner and pressed himself against a building. He sunk to the ground and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Hey Big Guy," I tried to comfort. "Still a little queasy?"  
  
"Don't get me wrong Dax..." Jak started. I love being able to talk with Jak. I mean, I love how he's able to talk with me. I think I'm the only one he can do that with. "I feel bad and everything, but what's bugging me is what he was trying to say."  
  
"I really wasn't paying too much attention." The blood and death and danger must have distracted me or something.  
  
"Something about Novanya. Or he called her Snake, rather."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Then something about eco."  
  
"It was probably nothing important. Besides, why bother trying to figure anything out now? Right now, we gotta deliver the money. Once we're there, THEN you can question her all you want."  
  
Jak sighed, and lifted himself back up on his feet, with support from the wall.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N: Sorry for...yet AGAIN, another lousy and maybe a little bit confusing chapter. But please review anyway, flames allowed ! This story isn't as popular as I hoped it would be. With only 2 or 3 reviews per chapter, I'm not sure if I should even continue or not. I dunno, I might just keep going for my own personal pleasure of writing stories   
  
Anyway, I honestly DO hope you enjoyed this chapter, as well as the story itself so far.  
  
C.V. 


	7. First Come, First Serve

A/N: Wow! Thanks to my reviewers once again. I got more from the last chapter than I expected. If I'm lucky, you'll like this chapter just as much.  
  
I checked for errors and did spell-check. I still might have missed something. You're just gonna have to deal with it, sorry.  
  
.  
  
To the following reviewers:  
  
Von: tsk tsk tsk... Lol, I'm glad you enjoy it enough to check it out at work.  
  
Jessica: Thank you very much! I'm doing what I can to keep it all understandable.  
  
Demyrie: O-O !! Yes Ma'am!! I'll keep writing, if you wish, lol. Sorry for the lack of Jak/Dax but I've been planning on working more on that area soon.  
  
Silver Draggon: I for one like cheese, but just for the sake of my grandmommy, I think I should update, eh?   
  
Midnyte Wolf: I am hard on myself a lot, but to tell the truth, I AM enjoying my own story. I'm just concerned about others opinions as well. But I'm happy you like it.  
  
Yami Kanisn: As long as I've captured your interest, that's all that matters, I guess, lol. Thanks!  
  
CassieCats: Yes, yes! I'm goin', I'm goin'! .  
  
.  
  
Disclaimer: Jak and Daxter and all related characters belong to N.D. because they're that much better than me. However, Novanya 'Snake' is my own creation.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Jak was confused and angry all at the same time. He was tired and a little frustrated. And he wanted answers. Heck we both did.  
  
So imagine my bewilderment when Jak... DIDN'T say anything to the Snake Lady, handing her the money and watching her flip through it, and acting as though nothing had happened.  
  
Snake smiled at us, happy to find every last bill in her hands and she stuffed it into her pocket.  
  
"Good work," She praised. "You've earned my trust."  
  
That's great. Too bad she doesn't have mine.  
  
"I think you two deserve a little break." Taking Jak's hand, she placed a small blue orb in his palm, and closed his fingers around it. "I don't have anything for you at the moment. So when that thing starts to go off, you two come back here."  
  
Jak nodded and stuck the little rock into his tunic, turning to leave Snake in the shadows.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Jaaaak," I whined, but he already knew where I was headed.  
  
"It might be better if we don't say anything just yet. We'll let things play out for a while and see where we end up."  
  
And I'm just hanging on for the ride.  
  
"Right, right. So where are we headed?"  
  
"The race garage."  
  
Oh joy. Sometimes I'd rather live in the sewers than go back to that place. Keira's always hitting on him every chance she gets, even though Jak still seems clueless to it all. He can be dense like that. She would somehow always manage to make everything about her, too. It was so annoying. I can remember back when we first met her in Sandover.  
  
Our whole lives, Jak and I have always known Samos, but not until we were about four or five were we aware that he had a daughter. It was hard to imagine, too, since Keira was so pretty and Samos was so... not pretty. Her hair was still the same color it is today, only shorter and more tomboyish. Her stomach was always showing, it seems, and even as a young child, her body was attractive.  
  
Wouldn't you know the first time we saw her, she was riding on a zoomer. A very sloppy zoomer, as a matter a fact; probably one she had made herself. Jak and I were doing one of our favorite things: nothing, just laying down and staring at the clouds as they passed by, occasionally pointing out one that looked like a particular something. The peace was broken when a loud buzz ran pass us and the grass and leaves around us fluttered wildly in the sudden wind.  
  
Shaking my head to clear my vision, I licked my overbite and brought myself up to my feet. Asking Jak if he was alright would have been pointless at the time because he probably wouldn't have heard me, anyway. He was busy staring at the girl who had caused said gust of wind.  
  
His eyes moved back and forth, following the young lady, and finally went wide as the girl headed straight for us. From behind Jak, I had my hands placed on his shoulders in attempt to let him know that was still there. I still existed.  
  
I think I had a crush on him back then, too.  
  
The girl on her zoomer didn't slow down as she came rushing towards us. At the last second, Jak leaped out of the way to safety, leaving me there to stare as the oncoming vehicle hit a rock and flipped into the air.  
  
Oh-so-conveniently, the zoomer flew into me, knocking the wind out of me, and crushing me beneath its weight when it finally landed on top of me.  
  
The girl landed on top of Jak...  
  
"Oh...ahhh....A little help here, Jak," I pleaded as the zoomer kept me pinned to the dirt. My weak and scrawny arms reached out helplessly and clawed at the dirt in attempt to pull myself free.  
  
"Jaaak!" I coughed, trying to keep air in my system as I tried fruitlessly to lift myself up, hoping that in the process, the zoomer would fall off my back, but I found I wasn't that strong and collapsed again. But it was okay 'Coz I figured Jak would come for me and help me out. 'Coz he always did. There was not a single time he did NOT come and save me, because he looked out for me all the time.  
  
Except for this...one time.  
  
My attempts to free myself ceased as I caught sight of Jak and the girl he was now lifting onto her feet. She bowed her head and blushed rigorously. Jak placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a look. From my position I could read it:  
  
'Are you alright?'  
  
"I – I'm fine. But I feel so bad!" She tucked her head into her hands and softly cried. What pissed me off was that she didn't even bother to ask Jak if HE was ok. As she whimpered, Jak comforted her with pats on her back, as I continued my efforts. Eventually I sucked in my stomach and held my breath, dragging myself out from under the totaled zoomer and stood up, dusting myself off. I was unharmed, but a little hurt... at the same time.  
  
All I could do was stare at them. The girl crying, Jak soothing her... and the complete lack of ME! I think it was at the moment I had officially realized my feelings for Jak. My heart raced and I could feel my face burning up and my tiny fist clenched. I never thought about the possibility of someone else walking into the picture.  
  
Now that there WAS someone else...I was full-heartedly jealous. And angry. This chick was getting in the way of Jak and me. I took a second to breathe again and walked up to the pair.  
  
As much as I disliked this girl putting a glitch in the friendship of Jak and myself, I couldn't let them onto my anger.  
  
"Hey there." She lifted her head and she and Jak both looked at me. "Names Daxter. But you can call me Dax."  
  
She didn't move or even blink. So I went on.  
  
"This here is Jak." I leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Jak uh...doesn't talk much... Or at all for that matter, heh."  
  
Her eyes flickered to Jak's innocent face.  
  
"Jak," She said, testing the name. "Jak."  
  
Jak brought a hand to his head and scratched nervously.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Jak. I'm Keira," and they shook hands. I swallowed as I watched their hands connect, wondering what I had just done. I just introduced them...and it might have just ruined everything.  
  
And now, every time I see her, I have this suppressed anger towards her. I've said before, I don't hate Keira, but I don't want her in the picture. Random pictures flash through my mind when I see her. Like the day we first met, when she gave us that special zoomer to go through the mountain pass, when we found that portal and they almost....kissed and I had to break them up before things got out of control for me, when we found her in the future at the race garage, when Haven City was at temporary peace and we were at the Naughty Ottsel and Jak had his hand around her tiny waist.  
  
And sometimes I wonder, why do I even dream?  
  
And I always think; why do I do this? Why do I act the way I do? Why am I me?  
  
Then I always remember. Jak. I love Jak. He keeps me in check.  
  
"Dax?"  
  
Huh?  
  
"I said, are you alright?"  
  
I must not have heard him during my train of thought. Why had he asked me that, anyway? Probably because I let my guard down for a second. I went into deep thought and dropped my guard because of it, leaving myself vulnerable and easy to read. And Jak took that opportunity and read me. He flipped through all my pages.  
  
"'Course. Everything's... fine," I assured him, trying to add a little spice to my tone.  
  
After that, Jak let it go, and I found we had already arrived at the race garage. Jak's face was solemn and distracted. It was my turn to worry.  
  
"Jak, buddy. Is there anything botherin' YOU?"  
  
He looked up at me from his sleepy expression and gave me a warm smile.  
  
"Don't worry about anything," He said.  
  
My ears sunk down and plastered themselves to my head. Why wouldn't he tell me? He usually told me everything. Everything! But... if not now, maybe he would tell me later? After all, I AM his best friend; the one he can tell ANYTHING to. So I chucked the matter and saved it for a rainy day.  
  
Sitting down on one of the work benches, I was enjoying the company we were keeping for each other. That is until little Miss Perfect came struttin' through the curtain in all of her splendor.  
  
"Hey, Jak," She beamed, waving at him with a wrench in her hand.  
  
"Hey," He responded, and Keira froze, pondering.  
  
"Something the matter?" She inquired.  
  
Heh, but she might as well forget it, because there's NOTHING he would tell YOU that he wouldn't tell ME! So don't even bother tryin' to butter him up, 'coz it ain't gonna work.  
  
"Well..."  
  
Well? I know that tone. He wasn't actually gonna spill to her, was he? Before me? Before his best friend? He was gonna tell HER over ME!? My shoulders sunk, but nobody seemed to notice. My jaw dropped slightly, but nobody seemed to noticed. My eyes cast themselves downwards, but nobody seemed to notice.  
  
I was in the room, sitting right next to Jak, ready to comfort him, be there for him, to listen to him... but nobody seemed to notice.  
  
Keira rummaged in her back pocket and pulled out an oily rag. Tossing it to me; it landing on the floor in front of me since I was too shocked to realize that I was supposed to actually catch it, she pulled Jak to his feet and gave me a neutral expression.  
  
"Daxter, why don't you go spruce up my latest zoomer behind the green curtain over there? We'll only be a minute."  
  
What was I supposed to say? 'Don't pull any moves on Jak or I'll have to pull a few moves myself?'  
  
I can't believe Jak was confiding in KEIRA of all people. Over ME!!! After all she's done to him?  
  
'The Jak I knew, wouldn't be working for a guy like Krew'  
  
'Jak! You look.... Different'  
  
Blah, blah, BLAH!  
  
Picking up the rag, but keeping my eyes nailed on Keira, wondering all the possibilities of why Jak would go to her first, why he would so openly and readily tell her what was on his mind, she gently shooed Jak into the next room, shutting the curtain behind her. Jak was hard to open, you had to gain his trust first. Like me, who has been there the whole time, BEFORE her. Before anyone else came into the picture.  
  
Somehow I found myself padding over to the zoomer and hopping on top of it. Bringing the rag down onto its surface, I started to rub it mindlessly. My ottsel ears perked up; trying to pick up any words I could from the other side of the room.  
  
I could hear them whispering, but I couldn't make out any of the words they were saying. I leaned a little closer, almost falling off the zoomer in the process but still couldn't hear a thing. My head lowered and I continued to scrub the vehicle.  
  
I had a pang of something in my chest. I was unsure what it was. It could have been betrayal, but I love Jak too much to go to that option just yet. I want to say rage and maybe a little grief? I just can't get over the fact that he would go to her so fast and leave...  
  
And leave me behind.  
  
Maybe.... Maybe he DOES like Keira. Maybe he likes her enough to trust her with his personal thoughts and feelings more than he does me? If that was the case, then what was to become of us? Of Daxter and Jak? The partners in crime that were always together?  
  
Argh, I don't want to even think of that possibility.  
  
I had given up on eavesdropping. I vetoed the idea of walking over to the curtain and listening because with my luck, they would come back out just as I got there and find me trying to snoop. I really wouldn't care if Keira got mad at me, but I don't want to break Jak's trust in any way shape or form.  
  
Besides, I can't let them know how much I cared that this was happening.  
  
During these thoughts, I had been rubbing the same spot on the zoomer for a lengthy amount of time now. When my brain snapped back into reality, I tossed the rag aside, wondering why I actually did as Keira asked of me and scrubbed her stupid zoomer. What was so different about this zoomer that made it so special from all the others, anyway? It seems that every time I meet up with her, she has a new SOMETHING that she's working on.  
  
I looked down at the spot I had been working on, and saw my reflection looking back at me. For the first time in my life, I noticed how sad, abandoned, and outright lost I looked when Jak was not around. When he was off with Keira. When Keira was soaking in all the trust and friendship that was mine; the trust and friendship that I had earned so long ago.  
  
Just for an hour or so. It's not that long. I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my head. It's alright, though.  
  
As long as Keira's around to saturate in all of his attention, he won't even notice I'm gone until I actually get back. 


	8. Stress Relief

A/N: Once again, as always, thank you to all of meh reviewers. I wish I had something else to say for an author's note, but that... seems to be it, heh.  
  
Total-Jewel: Your very very welcome!  
  
Silver Draggon: Short review or long one, I just enjoy getting them, so it's all good. Thanks mucho!  
  
Von: That's a good guess, but you're gonna have to wait and find out to see if you were right or not. Glad you like the story so much and ta da!! Voila, here iz zee next chapter.  
  
Yami Kanis: Haha, glad to see I've struck a nerve here o.o! As for Daxter getting some sort of chance, you'll have to read and find out.  
  
Kyrie Sanctus: I think the world is full of many Keira haters. I'm semi- one myself, I just tried hard not to completely rip on her in this story, but that didn't last very long. (muwahahaha) And thank you, of course. I didn't think my story had the quality to make anybody go teary eyed, heh.  
  
Midnyte Wolf: What a sweet and cute review. Hopefully, you didn't have to wait TOO long for this chapter to come, and that it's just as pleasing as the others were.  
  
Yakow: Yes, yes, I'm going as fast as I can. And I'm trying my best to keep you all interested. So I'm uber happy to see I still have readers! WEEEE!  
  
Krimzon guard bites baron praxis: First, let me just say I love that name, lol !! And I know it's not showing TOO much yaoi reference yet, but we still have a long way to go!  
  
.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, only Novanya 'Snake' is mine. Oh and the story.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Time must have slipped my mind because that one single hour that I was supposed to be gone quickly turned into two hours. Two hours turned into three hours. Before too long, I lost track of time. But every so often I would tell myself it was time to turn back; I've been out longer that I should've been. Staying out here this long all by myself - and without Jak - was unhealthy.  
  
And every time I told myself that, I would only stay out longer. You would think I would've had enough time to think things through by now. But the truth is, I was having a pretty hard time with that.  
  
That's right, I can't even think to myself without screwing up.  
  
I wonder if Jak knew I was gone... Or if he even cared? Maybe leaving him while he was in the presence of Keira wasn't the hottest of ideas. She would win either way. If he didn't know I was gone, that means Keira has accomplished her mission and had his full attention. If he knew I was gone, that would only give that woman all the more reason to suck up to him and get on his emotional side. She would no doubt comfort him, saying that everything was fine and that I was safe, taking every opportunity she could grab at and using it to its full potential. I really - REALLY - should start heading back, you know.  
  
I just wish I knew where back WAS.  
  
Gritting my teeth, I spun around sharply, examining my possible choices of where to scamper off to.  
  
Let's see... Nothing looked too familiar.  
  
My feet started walking towards the nearest road-like path before I had fully decided that was the direction I wanted to take. But I had followed through with it and then and only then did I realize how dark it had gotten. Lights were starting to turn on, and hover crafts turned theirs on as well, almost blinding me in the process. It's a good thing they actually HOVER; otherwise, I would have been an ottsel omelet a long time ago.  
  
The path I had chosen was littered with people, pushing through the rest of the crowd to fulfill their own needs and to get to their own destinations, not caring at all for who or how many they shoved around to do so. So while they tried to pry through bodies, I was busy dodging their feet from a much lower altitude.  
  
I only managed to get my tail stepped on once, by a very large man who didn't seem to notice. When I had made it through the jumble of people I sat against a pillar and cradled my tail, half muttering how rude it was of him, half grumbling at the fact that I had gotten myself... just a little bit lost in the first place.  
  
Just when I was beginning to think that things weren't... TOO bad, thunder rolled about the sky, echoing through my ears and rattling my brain. Great... Just grand. Only when I looked up did my nose get the pleasure of experiencing the very first raindrop. And as people started to pick up their paces and cover their heads with whatever was available at the time, I stared ahead of me at nothing in particular, still holding my tail in one hand as the rain suddenly ambushed the city, and I was dripping wet in only a matter of seconds.  
  
For some unknown reason I stayed there, watching people run for shelter. I let the rain fall on me and soak into my fur and into my eyes. I almost...enjoyed it. More than I ever knew I could. And somehow, the rain under my eyes felt a little hotter than it was anywhere else.  
  
But as much as I was relaxed as these drops hammered onto my skull, plastering my ears even more onto my head, staying out wasn't the brightest of ideas. So again I started walking, my feet splashing carelessly into puddles as I passed them. I brought my shivering hands up to my arms and hunched over. This rain was pretty heavy... and freezing cold.  
  
When I scanned the area to decide my next path, I noticed the streets were completely deserted. I was alone again, even in the endless city. The rain was so heavy, I squinted my eyes to see, eventually pulling down my rarely-used goggles. Puddles were forming and the skies became darker than they already were, if that were at all possible.  
  
Instinctively, I bolted into the streets when the next thunder clapped loudly over my head. I turned corners and slid a few times on the wet pavement, eating mud as I fell a few times. My fur caked in rain and dirt, I kept running until I had finally found a scene that I recognized. This city is so confusing, and so damn big, it's easy for a little guy like me to get lost every once and a while. So I was semi-thrilled when I ended up at the Naughty Ottsel.  
  
Upon entering, I found it to be filled with only a handful of citizens, most likely there to escape the sudden storm. I placed my goggles back onto my head and paid no attention to them and hopped over the bar top, ignoring the obvious existence of Tess, and started to rummage through the drinks that were behind the counter. It was hard to ignore Tess standing over me, most likely staring at me with those big, flirtatious eyes of hers. Her pale skin stood out in this light, and her scent was forcing its way into my nostrils. If I didn't say anything to her, she would definitely say something to me.  
  
"Heya, Sweet cheeks, just checkin' the inventory." I said, not even bothering to look up. I kept my sight pinned on the drinks in front of me, reaching my hand further and further back into the shelf, hoping to find something worth while.  
  
Tess squatted down and scratched behind my ear with her slender finger. "Daxter, is there something on your mind?"  
  
"Nah, I'm just..." I thought for a moment. "I'm taking a day off. Being a hero ain't easy, sugar."  
  
It was partly true. The whole purpose of my little 'walk' was to get away for a while. I care about two things right now: Jak, and why I'm so damned upset about this whole thing. It should be nothing, right? I mean, it's not like they DID anything. But Jak and I have always been together, always been there for each other, and now Keira had the spotlight. MY spotlight.  
  
At this thought my brow lowered into a strong V, and my rummaging became rougher, glass clicking against each other.  
  
"Alright, Daxter, if you say so."  
  
It was obvious that she wasn't convinced, but Tess wasn't the kind of girl to pry into ones personal matters - unless ordered to, of course. Still, I didn't miss those random glances she gave me when she thought I wasn't looking. It was hard for her to make herself look preoccupied when there was no business going on, so she disappeared into the back room after a little while, uncomfortable with my uncharacteristic silence.  
  
My fingers slowed their movements and steadied themselves on the rim of a wide bottle. Pulling it out, I set it on the ground in front of me, sighing. Before I had the chance to pick it up and jab it down my throat, my conscience gave me a good kick and I followed Tess into the back room.  
  
"Hey Daxter," She said, trying her best to sound and act normal, stuffing as many bottles into her arms as she possibly could and then attempting to carry them past me. I placed a hand on her ankle as she tried, and she stopped, kneeling down and setting the bottles carefully on the ground.  
  
"Hey sugar," I tried so hard to smile. I should be good as forcing smiles by now, but my lips wouldn't do anything for me. "Got the time?"  
  
Reaching into her back pocket she pulled out a small watch, giving it a good look before shoving it out of view.  
  
"About a quarter after eleven, Daxter. Why?"  
  
"Six hours," I forced a small laugh. I had been gone for six hours. It seemed like so much shorter a time than that, and yet it seemed like forever. "Hey, do you think I could--"  
  
"Tess!"  
  
I was just about to gain permission to stay the night with Tess, just to get away for a while longer, when I was cut off by a voice calling from the bar. Tess, whose eyes were intently cutting into my own, sincerely worried about my well-being, snapped up to the door frame. The rest of my question came rolling out as a sigh and I turned my head with her. That voice... I knew that voice. That was Jak's voice.  
  
He had... come looking for me. He cared, he really cared. As I sat musing over this, Tess strolled past me and greeted Jak at the countertop.  
  
"Can I get you anything? Business is... rather slow today." Tess drawled. Jak took a quick peek around the room, nodding his head in agreement as the last two or three people left the building while the rain was at a temporary halt.  
  
"That's not why I'm here," Jak told her. I kept myself hidden in the back room, listening to them. I was trying to prepare myself for Jak for when he told Tess he was looking for me. Because he was worried about me. I licked my finger, trying to hide the dirt clots in my fur, and smooth down the random cowlicks. I shook myself quickly to shed some of the water that still dampened my body. Tugging at my gloves, I waited for the next part, my mouth finally beginning to form a small grin.  
  
"Have you seen Keira anywhere?"  
  
My grin faltered and I nervously bit my lower lip, brows arching and eyes casting downward. The sound of my heart hitting the floor and shattering into a million billion pieces murdered my eardrums. My feet that were starting their march to Jak's field of vision had halted and nailed themselves to the floor.  
  
He hadn't come looking for me. He came looking for... HER. Keira... He was just with her six freakin' hours ago when I left, and now he was here looking for her in the same spot I came to get away from her. Life is just... full of little surprises, isn't it?  
  
"No, I haven't seen her, why?" Tess showed mild concern, leaning onto the countertop, keeping eye contact with Jak.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Just let me know if you hear anything," With that, he saluted and left the Naughty Ottsel. Tess snapped her head in my direction as I dragged myself out of the back room and to her feet. Plopping myself on the floor, I reached out for the bottle I had found earlier. I found myself sucking down air instead of alcohol and when I opened my eyes, I saw Tess holding my bottle.  
  
"Daxter, did something happen?" She asked me, once again kneeling down to my level. When she was close enough I snatch the bottle out of her loose grasp and gulped as much as I could down before she knocked it out of my hands again. The bottle slid across the floor behind me, spilling the remainder of the liquid onto the clean floor as my drowsy eyes were held prisoner by Tess' concerned ones.  
  
How could she NOT tell something was up? Just look at the obvious clues!  
  
Jak come in looking for Keira and not his best friend. That said best friend had moped in here a few minutes earlier, frustrated and confused and looking to drown things out with a few drinks. That same guy came in with dirtied, matted fur, and refused to look someone in the eyes and speak at the same time.  
  
"No. Nothing happened." Nothing DID really happen, I guess, if you think about it. I just got upset over what was probably nothing to begin with, and was only making it worse for myself by thinking Jak didn't care when I knew damn well that he did. Unless, he STILL didn't know I was missing. Unless he didn't notice that bare spot on his shoulder - that missing weight. Surely he noticed that lack of chattering at his ear.  
  
But when he came in looking for Keira, of all people, it struck some sort of nerve I didn't know I had and I became angry as all heck at that moment. I stormed away from Tess, leaving her uninformed and speechless in her spot behind the bar, and positioned myself at the whack a metal head game that I had quickly mastered.  
  
No one dared tried to beat my top score. It was a really high score, and not many people were willing to go through the short shock you get when you whacked the wrong metal head. But I was the current champion of the game, and I didn't want anyone stealing my title. It was one of the very few things I had to take pride in.  
  
Sticking a coin into the slot, I grabbed the hammer and waited.  
  
A grey one and a yellow one popped their heads out, and I just blankly stood there. Still waiting.  
  
Another grey one. Then three of them at the same time.  
  
I gripped the hammer harder, my knuckles cracking from my fierce hold. A red head poked out of one of the holes, small shots of electricity running through it. I swung my weapon down as hard as I could, connecting with it fully.  
  
A jolt of pain quickly shot through my small body, shooting up and back down my spine, tingling my limbs and almost making me lose my hold on the hammer. I found I was holding a small - almost invisible - smile on my face. My fur stood up a little as I waited again. Two yellows....a grey....two grays.....two grays and a yellow....  
  
Upon the next red one, I brought the hammer down to meet its head, and let another wave dance through my system.  
  
I don't know why I was doing this. That pain was almost... inviting at that time. I was angry... Angry at Keira, and a little frustrated at Jak, and furious at myself for not saying something, for not doing anything when Keira took him behind that curtain, for not trying harder to pry whatever it was out of Jak that was bothering him.  
  
I should have stopped for a number of reasons.  
  
I was ruining my score on the game. My body was starting to feel a little tingly and even numb in some places. Tess was staring at me from behind the countertop, covering her mouth in worry, gasping every time I nailed another bad metal head in the game. I was also getting a little dizzy, my vision blurring and my lids drooping.  
  
But every time the pain was gone, I found another thought or image of Keira running through my mind. Thoughts of her with... Jak. Memories of them, and fears of them becoming an item and things that COULD happen if I let things go too far. And I didn't want to think about that.  
  
I saw a blur of red and my hands automatically lowered the hammer onto it, another jolt making its way into me and shaking me. The hammer was beginning to get heavier in my hands, but I still managed to hold it up.  
  
I waited and waited for the next head to pop out of one of the holes, but it never came. I lifted my head to see the problem and the problem was holding the plug to the game, dangling it in the air.  
  
"I think that's enough, Daxter," Her voice was firm, yet I could still make out the worry that etched its way into her tone. I was about to tell her that I know when enough is enough, but the hammer dropped to the floor with a clunk, and I fell right after it. 


	9. Blinded By Her

A/N: You all know the ever-repetitive disclaimer so I'll skip that this time. (Mainly 'coz I'm lazyyyyyyy!!!) And just for kicks, I'll tell you a little lesson I learned a couple of days ago: There is a difference between taking karate, and receiving karate... Oi...

I've read over and spelled checked this chapter a number of times, but don't be surprised if there's STILL an error or two. It never fails, lol.

Anyway, thank you's go out to:

Jess: I did kinda put Dax through a bit of a troublesome emotional twist, but it's reviewers like you that make him happeh again, lol.

Shark: Think of it like this: If Jak dun love Dax, he has many many fans and fan girls to keep him company. Mebbe he and the fan girls can hop into that pool of slightly minted chocolate he was rambling about before?

Kyrie Sanctus: It's wonderful to hear you feel so strongly about my story. I'll try to keep it up for you and my other reviewers.

Total-Jewel: Dax is having a pretty hard time, ne? Don't worry, though. Mebbe some day, Jak will open his eyes.

Yakow: Ahaha, I always wondered what it would be like to play a game that could actually give you some kind of physical awareness. And thanks for the review; I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing!

Krimson guard bites baron praxis: Jeez, I'm still just a LITTLE shocked that this story is touching people like it is... But as long as you are all enjoying it, I'll keep going, woooo!!

Midnyte Wolf: Heheh, I'm sorry, I didn't MEAN to post behind your back, lol. -huggles back- As for your family? I honestly hope everything turns out for the better in the end. God Bless.

Even when I was younger, I had a nasty little habit.

I can't control my emotions sometimes, and when I became angry enough, it sometimes led to me doing something stupid. Shock shock, surprise surprise, right? In Sandover, Jak and I had a race once. Of course Jak won and I was a sore loser. Heck, I had fallen face first into the sand more times that I could count, getting some of that sand in my clothing. Not only did I have horrible itching where the sand scraped against my sensitive skin, lost to my best friend in a race, and ran so slow that if Jak wanted to, he could have lapped me... but Keira and some of the other villagers were watching as well.

And it made me angry. I think it was the first time I had gotten angry enough to do something. That particular time, I had waited till it was dark outside, and Jak had fallen asleep under the stars that we were gazing at. I had walked shirtless to the water, the water being choppy due to the persistent wind. I had swam out as far as I could, dunking my head underwater and diving as deep as I could continuously, only coming up for air when I was on the verge of drowning. I even let each wave I could crash over my head, pushing me under and forcing me to use my aching limbs to climb back to the surface. I kept this up until I had become tired - almost breathless - and started straining to keep my head above water. And I had done it on purpose.

With the burning sensation in my lungs and the awareness of the fact that there was the chance of death in this situation if I didn't get back to land, it made me forget about everything else. The only thing I could think about was getting back to shore, instead of the embarrassment of falling in front of everyone, and the irritation of the sand on my skin.

It made me forget everything.

And I liked it.

When I had made my way back to shore, I collapsed onto my hands and knees, gasping for air and squeezing my eyes shut. My fingers curled into a fist, burrowing into the sand. It was at that moment that I learned how to ease my troubled mind: by keeping it occupied with something else.

Problem is, I still have that nasty little habit to this very day. Of course, I don't get as upset over such trivial things as I used to, but like any other being, I do get frustrated. Only I made a mistake this time. I was trying to so hard to get my mind off of things, I had hardly thought twice about Tess watching my every move. No body was ever supposed to see me when I do things like that.

Now the secret was out - sort of.

I opened my lids to find myself at Torn's old hideout. The hideout was a total wreck now. Torn was living with Ashlin and helping her to govern the city. So the pre-Underground den was where Jak and me were usually found when one or both of us wanted to be alone or get away from everybody.

I checked the room, and it revealed that I was all alone. And as many internal conflicts I was having right now, and as many emotions that were stirring inside of me, directed at a few people, I really - REALLY - wanted to see Jak.

As if knowing what I was thinking, Jak appeared at the entrance.

I tried to act like nothing had ever happened, like I never went missing, like I never ran off last night, like everything was... normal. And though he was smiling at me, I knew he wasn't going to just let it all rest. Now that Jak talked for himself, he could interrogate me all he wanted.

But it doesn't necessarily have be a bad thing, right?

I bounced off of my position on the bed I was and landed at his feet, looking at him.

Where to begin?

I was kind of... happy. I always enjoyed it when we came here to be alone. I had Jak all to myself, and we would always talk and laugh about everything, and just plain hang out. But there was something hanging in the air.

I 't place my finger on it.

Jak must have been worried about me. He must have brought me here to talk about it and figure out just what had happened. He was concerned - about ME. And I liked the attention. So I wanted to start our conversation, but I didn't know how much he knew. So I decided to play dumb.

"Everything alright, Jak?"

He looked at me, and smiled. He had missed me, and I was stupid for ever doubting him.

"Can we talk?"

"About what?"

Yup, I'm still playing dumb. I was already conscious to how he was curious what had happened to me, where I had gone and why my fur was frayed and worn. He was quiet for a moment and then patted the bed next to him, where I climbed up and sat. And so there I was, sitting on the bed face-to-face with my best friend.

And I was ready for our little talk. I was ready to apologize for what I did and then make up for it. I was ready to confide in Jak and savor the attention he was giving me. Then he opened his mouth... and then he spoke.

"We're having a fight."

...?

You ever have one of those moments where you think you know exactly what's going on, and you even have it all plotted out in you head what's going to happen, only to be proven dead wrong? Ya, I was goin' through that right now. I was about to say 'I'm sorry, pal' to what was SUPPOSED to be 'What happened, Dax' but I was speechless to THAT statement. The one I wasn't expecting. The one that wasn't supposed to be what this was all about. This was supposed to be about me - about us.

I didn't know what to say. I just looked at him, concentrating on those troubled eyes of his, and that tightened lower lip.

Just what did he see in her, anyway? Especially when she puts him through crap like this. Crap that I'M always supposed to help mend. I just wanted more than anything at that moment to scream at the top of my lungs: 'WHY? Why her?'

So while I'm thinking all of this, Jak's staring at me with a waiting expression, only I didn't know what to say. What was he expecting out of me? But I guess I sort of HAD to say SOMETHING, ya know? I mean, I'm Daxter, right? And Daxter ALWAYS has something to say.

"What, did she get her gears turned the wrong way?" I crossed my arms in fake curiosity, when really it was the only way to declare my anger without making it obvious. When Jak wasn't looking, I would extract my normally hidden claws and dig them into my arms.

"She got mad at me and stormed off. I don't know where she is."

Oh great, this was JUST what I needed. Suddenly, my patience just vanished.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened, or wait for me to ask?" My left brow arched while the other stayed lowered, and I almost sniggered at the fact that I had almost slipped out the word 'care' instead of 'ask'.

"You remember when we were talking in the race garage behind the curtain?"

I gave a quick nod, my arms still crossed. How could I forget?

"I got just a little bit annoyed at one point, and she flipped out on me."

I was still angry, but my arms dropped in slight, real curiosity.

"What?" I pressed him on.

"She got overdramatic and freaked out. She was afraid that I would turn into..."

Ahh, everything made a little more sense now.

Keira freaked that Jak would turn into Dark Jak and beat her senseless. So she overreacted and ran off in fear of her own safety. Ran off for her own well-being instead of staying next to Jak and consoling him like he was silently asking her to. She didn't stay by his side like I always did. She didn't push aside her fear of Dark Jak and be there for him like I always was. She wasn't prepared to risk everything and anything, and even put her own life on the line should things go to the worst... like I always was prepared to do.

And Jak..? Jak was unaware of ANY of this.

Now the only piece of the puzzle that was left for me to fill was to find out what it was that they were talking about.

"I'm worried about her, Dax."

Ya, I got that already. As heartless as it sounds, I wasn't concerned for Keira's safety. I was too pissed about how upset she had made him. But that wasn't what was irking me the most. What was really eating at me inside was...

He never ONCE mentioned anything about me...

He never stated his concern, he never questioned anything, he never gave any indication that he was glad I was safe, he never showed... ANYTHING. He can see me right now, with my fur looking like it went through Hell and back again, my eyes unfocused and glazed over with fatigue, and my voice softer than usual, and he has the mind to set it all aside and worry about perfect little Keira, who bolted as soon as her senses told her she was in possible danger. He was more worried about someone who had the ability to take care of herself on the streets than someone like me, who has to look over his shoulder every five minutes to make sure he won't get eaten by an animal larger than myself.

And it all made me wonder.

Was Jak drifting away from me? I know it sounds weird but really! He was always so concerned about me and worried about my own well-being. At times he could even be... over-protective of me. He was always aware of me and my needs. Now?

Keira is all he can think about now. She's consumed his mind - whether she meant to or not - and he didn't have time to think about anything else. Does he even... KNOW what I've been through? What I've done or where I went? And if he did, was he even the slightest bit inquisitive as to why?

"What did you say that got her all jumbled?" I asked, trying to show Jak once again that... he could always come to me. About anything. Even if it was Keira, the one who was taking him away from me and thinning out that thick and strong hold we had on our friendship. Or maybe it's all in my head? And I'm jealous...?

As if pained by my question, he gave me the most apologetic gaze I've ever received. The realization struck me hard, like a cold and bitter wind that bites you in winter when you leave your warm and heated home. And I was hurt, troubled that what they say is right: Women can break the most delicate and even the sturdiest of comradeship.

Because Jak wasn't going to tell me. I could tell by the look in his eyes.

I unconsciously bit my lower lip and didn't even bother to hide my disappointment; there was no point. I let my mask fall from my face and let my misery shine.

There was too much going through my head. My teeth - that were on my lip - suddenly burst with force and chomped down hard enough for me to feel a warm liquid on my lip, and taste a coppery substance on my tongue.

Again, I had done it without thinking, and Jak witnessed it. I looked at him with my thwarted irises and bloodied lip, and in return he looked at me with a pleading gaze and undecided expression. For that moment our eyes locked and we were both unsure how to react next.

As if it could somehow erase history, I wiped the blood off my lip with the back of my arm and cleared my throat. I stated the obvious, just to make sure what I had concluded in my head was right.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

Jak reached his arm out shakily and rested it on my boney shoulder blades. With the most vigilance, he pulled me closer to him until I was on his lap. It's almost funny if you think about it. Even before I was an Ottsel, I was smaller than Jak. Jak and I both knew he had the capability of crushing my bones to dust if he wanted to. We knew he could hurt me without even trying, and he was so painfully aware of this fact that when I transformed into a fuzzy ball of orange fuzz, his touches and contact with me were always so unbelievably gentle. Because he didn't want to hurt me. This time was no different.

Upon reaching his lap, I sat on my rump, legs folded Indian style and my hands buried in my own lap. Jak held his breath, almost pondering how to respond to my question.

"Don't take it that way, Daxter." I could feel the hesitancy in his voice. "It might be better if you didn't--"

I held up one of my paws and stopped him in mid-sentence, turning my head to the side so I wouldn't have to look him in the face.

I decided tonight wasn't the best night to bring all my frustrations into the light. But I was so scared of what was becoming of us at that time, I had to say something, even if it made me sound like the biggest idiot on the face of the planet.

"Jak, are we ok?"

I'll admit, there were probably a million different ways to word that question better than I just did. Jak gave a smile. A half-hearted one, but I was still glad he was capable of smiling at me, and I found myself stupidly smiling back.

"'Course we are," He said and then almost laughed as if I said the funniest thing he'd ever heard. "What would give you the idea that we weren't?"

I didn't say anything. I was too busy wondering if he WAS aware of what happened to me. With the topic of Keira currently at a hold, I could sneak in the subject of us.

"Jak?" I asked quietly, scotching a little closer to him. "How did I end up here?"

His tongue rolled along his dry lips and gave me another one of those looks that he had been giving me so many of lately.

"I was here when Tess carried you in," he told me.

I wasn't sure if I regretted asking him or if I was just disappointed with the curtness of his response. He didn't press the issue any further and I was temporarily thunderstruck. Did he wonder at all WHY I was unconscious? Or why I was in the state I was in? And I was a little more convinced at that time, that his mind was so wrapped up around Keira, his concern for me - if any - was tossed aside. So he didn't know what I had done at the Naughty Ottsel, and I wasn't planning on telling him where I was or why, but I seriously questioned his lack of probing.

Then again I have to remember that Keira was 'missing' - And I use the term 'missing' as in, Jak doesn't know of her whereabouts and automatically assumes the worst. - And even though I'm indifferent, if not thrilled by the idea of Keira being out of the arrangement for the time being, Jak couldn't help but want to see her again. Even though she was probably safe and sound back at the race garage, and I'm betting that's where she was, too, workin' on some new 'toy' behind that green curtain. I'm surprised she didn't sleep behind that thing. Che!

The silence of the room creeping in, I stood up on the bed, still facing Jak, but looking down at the bed. I could seriously take advantage of this situation. Being here, in this old den of Torn's, I could be with Jak, and Jak could be with me. 'Coz that's the way it was supposed to be all along. And if Jak cared enough about me, he would understand the next words out of my dry mouth without having to pry some sort of reason out of me.

"Jak, do you think we could stay here for a while?" I fiddled my fingers together, gritting my teeth in eagerness for him to say 'yes'. "Just for a while, please?"

Breaking the awkward tension that had till now kept building on top of us, he scooped me to him, gripping my arms with both his hands, and forced me to look at him.

"Whatever you want, Dax," He smiled warmly at me, and I felt like everything was... perfect. He had accepted my offer, saying we could stay here until we felt like going back, with no one but each other to keep us company. I had Jak all to myself - without Keira - in this place.

Speaking of, we needed to find Keira. For Jak because he was worried and I don't like it when he's upset. And for me because unless Jak was satisfied knowing Keira was safe, communicating with Jak would be... less than easy.

I was about to suggest we go back to the race garage to see if she was there, and maybe they could make up for whatever the hell they got in a fight for, but I was cut off by a soft repetitive bleeping sound.

My ears cocked at this sound and watched as Jak reached into his boot and pull out the small rock that Snake had given us earlier. Jak and I watched it glow, dimming and brightening randomly, and keeping the same rhythm with its buzzing.

Keira, as well as my alone time with Jak, would have to wait.


	10. Down and Dirty

Disclaimer: Only thing I own is the character Snake and this story. Everything else belongs to ND. -sigh-

A/N: I guess I owe an apology for the longer than usual wait. So...SORRY!!! I won't dish out excuses, but I will warn you the total lack of GOODness in this chapter. I am VERY unhappy with the final result but hopefully things will be better next time around. I'd still like a review from my readers. Puh-puh-puhwease?? ¬.¬ Work with me, people..!

Well... I think this story is starting to fall when it comes to people reading it. I only have three reviews to respond to this time around but I DO love them to death '!! There ARE still times when I think about stopping this story, but each review renews my interest in it so THANK YOUUUUUUU!!!

SO! Thank You's go out to:

Midnyte Wolf: Ehh...sorry to make you wait so long. I've waited so long to update, I hope that by now things with the family has worked out for the better.

Demyrie: Ah...It's good to have you back! Thanks for the...filled review as well as the... 'encouragement'... oo S'also good to hear you still hold interest in meh story, whew!! But I pretty much said my mucho thank you through email so ya!

goggle head girl: Uhm, I didn't update very fast, and I didn't have much luck with this chapter. Sorry 'bout that " But I tried, I really did..

* * *

My vision was bouncing up and down, up and down, up and down as I bobbed on his shoulder. Jak always did have a certain stride to his walk. His chin always seemed to be held high, and his arms had a proud swing to them.

The scene before my eyes continued to bob as he entered the now familiar door and took the stairs down. Not like it's a big surprise or anything, but Snake was waiting for us when we reached the bottom, in her usual position; hands on her sides with a feminine hip overly pumped out to the side.

"What do you LIVE down here!?" I barked, gaining two glares from the other occupants in the room. I gave a modest shrug and Jak got right down to business.

"What do you need this time?"

Unaffected by the face Jak was giving her, she rummaged through her shirt, around the breast area, before pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to us. Snatching the paper from her hands, Jak held it up for both of us to see. It was a poorly sketched map of the graveyard just outside these walls, where one particular square (squares apparently symbolized headstones,) was circled in red. Once we had gotten a decent look at the paper, Jak tucked it away and Snake began her instructions.

"Find that grave, dig it up, and bring me the map inside."

Simple.

"Waitaminute, Snake Lady. Slither over here!" Jumping to the floor, I took a firm stance and pointed to the ground right in front of me. Novanya 'Snake' merely licked her lips and refused to budge from her position. Not a big surprise, if you think about it. I'm probably not the most intimidating thing around. So I pressed on. "Lemme get this straight. You want us to dig up some guy's GRAVE, and then STEAL from it?"

I made sure to use fun little hand gestures to emphasize specific words.

"You catch on fast."

I noticed that almost every time Snake finished saying something, she would nibble at her lower lip for a while. She was doing it right now and it was annoying the hell out of me for whatever reason.

I locked onto Jak's eyes, looking for some kind of emotion or SOMETHING in them. I know that somewhere deep in his heart, he felt the same way I did about this! He had to. It was sick and wrong and... Disturbing. Digging up someone else's grave, disturbing the whole idea of 'rest in PEACE' and then TAKING something from inside made my stomach twist in the most disturbing way and I gritted my teeth at it all. Then I locked onto Snake. She had SOMETHING up her sleeve, obviously. I mean, she had this all planned out to some extent, if she knew exactly which tomb she wanted us to disturb. Not to mention it was hard for us to find out anything since she would make our 'conversations' as short as she possibly could. Although, the lack of information on her motives might also have something to do with Jak never bothering to question her.

I wanted so badly to hear Jak decline her request and state how he would never do such a thing. Sometimes I forget how much he's changed over a couple of years.

I remember a time in Sandover when Jak was misty-eyed upon finding a dead bird on the ground. He insisted on burying the thing out of respect. Old Samos had to do it, though. I refused to touch anything dead, no matter how bad I felt about it, and Jak didn't want to be the one to cover it with dirt and prevent it from ever being in the sun again. 'Course now we're talking about someone out of our own species, dead for who knows how long and was already six feet under. And Jak was going to go through with doing the deed, and I was going with him.

"I trust you to get the job done," Snake smirked.

Nibble...

Nibble...

I could hear Jak's footsteps from behind me as he turned around and left the room, without so much as a regretful sigh. I had no choice but to follow after him, not daring to look back.

As soon as we reached the outside, a hard wind brushed against me and I sunk lower to the ground. Although the graveyard was chilling, I was gradually getting used to the sight. As usual, Jak never flinched. His eyes never even once flickered over to the side as he took those straight and steady strides. It was almost pitch black outside and I was on all fours following Jak close enough to be his shadow. Even with my animal eyes it was difficult to see so I was amazed at how well Jak was weaving between rocks and trees, and avoiding stray roots. My ears were lowered and my nerves were jumping all over the place as I darted my head back and forth in natural uneasiness. When Jak stopped, I rammed into his leg and fell on my rump, rubbing my head with a sour pout.

I saw Jak looking Heavenward, holding out a hand with his palm facing up. It figures it would start to rain now of all times. I sighed and climbed up Jak's clothing all the way to his shoulder guard. He slowly made his way through the headstones, his feet making a more distinct squishing sound with each new step he took as the dirt beneath him gradually turned into mud. Fishing the paper out, he studied it, walking as he did so.

Sure enough, we found the one Snake wanted and Jak tossed the paper aside and let it slowly sink into the mud. Jak turned his head to look at me as I hopped off of his shoulder and onto the gravestone in front of him, hands nervously fiddling in front of my chest.

"You know you don't have to do this if you really don't want to," I informed him. Inside I was praying he would decide not to, even though I knew that the chances were close to none.

"But there's something going on," his voice was almost in a whisper. I cocked my head to the side as he went on. "I don't know what exactly, but I intend to find out."

"So you're just gonna keep doing these stupid tasks until you find out? Just 'coz you're curious?" I almost suggested maybe SAYING something to that reptile woman but my mouth didn't seem to want to say it. So I bullied the thought away.

"I can't refuse or she'll stop trusting us," he spoke mostly to himself, almost ignoring my last remark. He gave himself a nod for confirmation. "Then we'll never know."

"Well...why do we NEED to know?"

He looked at me. He almost looked _into_ me. He was serious about all this.

"I just have this feeling, Dax," his hand connected with his stomach, as if to show that the feeling he was referring to was coming from there. "I can't explain it."

For some reason - I don't think I'll ever know exactly - I let the issue go and returned to his shoulder as he kneeled down to the ground. I wasn't going to press further into anything because if Jak had some 'feeling' he wanted to deal with, I wasn't in any position to stop him. I trusted him enough to follow him to the end, even if I didn't entirely understand it. And that's what I intended to do, I told myself, even as Jak started to dig his fingers into the mud underneath us.

The rain started to pour harder and harder on our heads, and Jak seemed to dig faster and faster along with it. His back eventually hunched as his hole got deeper. Every once and a while, he would grunt in frustration as the soil he pushed aside would slowly flood back into the hole, and his efforts would become more violent.

He scooted to another side of the hole while on his dirtied knees, doing his best to widen it in all directions. My eyes were absorbing the whole episode... this chapter of our life... and once I had come to accept what we were doing, I landed myself next to Jak and started to dig with him. Sure I wasn't too much of a help to Jak, with my small size and even smaller amounts of dirt I pushed aside, but he smiled at my attempts.

Once the size of the hole allowed us to, we jumped _into_ it and continued raking our fingers into the soil. Deeper and deeper...

With the rain increasing its speed and even size, drilling us from above, it filled the hole with a brown puddle, making it even harder - almost impossible - for us to make it any deeper. So with rain dripping madly down our faces, and soaking into our eyes, we both had eventually put on our trusty goggles, although it didn't help our vision very much.

Just as Jak's hand scratched across something solid, I found myself looking up at the moon. The sky was still so very dark even though the moon looked especially bright, almost loud in a way. I admired it. And then I almost felt bad for it as gray and black clouds swiftly covered it, making the area around us even darker than before. Isn't it funny? The moon is so beautiful, but it doesn't have a choice when it comes to being seen or not. The clouds come and go as they please, ignoring the moon and showing themselves instead. Like so many other crummy things in this world...

Heh, if Jak ever knew I was thinking like this, he'd think I was a wimp. Hell, I even think that.

"Daxter!"

From the sound of his voice, he had been shouting my name for a while. Either that or he was trying to be heard over the pounding rain.

"Help me dig this thing out!"

Looking down I saw a dark red oak coffin that was barley visible beneath the pool of water that had occupied our hole. And after that I noticed the ground beneath me was more solid than it was before. Without much hesitation, I snapped my attention away from the sky and to the ground as I helped Jak uncover the full length of the huge box.

Not bothering an attempt to take it out, Jak gave the firm lid a good kick before opening it as it lay.

Immediately I reeled back and fell into the muddied puddle with a outward gasp. I was freaked and I didn't even look. The smell, the atmosphere, the very fact that we opened it in the first place..!

"Don't look, Dax," I heard Jak whisper over the rain. Hey, he didn't need to tell ME twice! I kept my head turned and my eyes open. I was afraid to close them; I knew that if I did, I would see involuntary images of a dead humanoid in a coffin, his skin all dissolved and his bones showing in numerous places, possible maggots and other bugs munchin' away at his corpse, and the limp figure sprawled in what was supposed to mimic a bed, though he was never going to be getting up any time soon. I could hear Jak's disgusted sounds as he was rummaging his hand in the coffin, feeling the man's pockets and patting all of his clothing, no doubt sickened at the feel of the fragile and meatless corpse.

Not until I heard the lid closing did I turn my head. Jak just finished stuffing something into his pocket, and was now scrubbing his hands wildly against his clothing, his face distorted into nothing but pure sickness. My nose twitched at the stench of death and I felt like I was on the verge of vomiting. Sadly, I didn't, leaving the bothersome disturbance in my tummy to mock me even longer into the night.

I clung to Jak's clothing, like so many times before as he jumped, clinging to the mud wall as much as he could, scrambling to the top. I let go as so as we were out of the hole, and assisted Jak in recovering the pit we had dug, once more hiding the casket. Obviously, it didn't take as long to cover it than it did to uncover it, but it still ate up a lengthy amount of time. Without another word between us, Jak walked back to Novanya's place, slightly hunched.

I didn't realize how cold I was until we were inside and out of the rain, sitting at the top step of the long staircase that led to the room where (no doubt) Snake would be waiting for us.

Jak's ears were drooping and his skin was uber pale. Water soaked his clothing and his skin, dripping off of numerous places, and his once wavy hair was frizzed and curly (more so than usual) from the rain. For a moment, I was confused. After all the killing and blood and gore and danger and downright dirty deeds he's done, you think this'd be nothing more than a mere walk through the park for him. The polluted, nasty smelling, overcrowded park, but still, you get the general idea I'm getting at. Pretty simple for someone like Jak. Unless he WASN'T upset about it.

You know, like maybe he was thinking about... something else?

Raising my head, I saw he was looking straight at me. I mean, he was really _looking_ at me.

Almost as if he was seeing me for the first time. Unless it was just me. And he gave me one of those looks. The one that I was getting sick of until he stopped giving them to me; sad, tired, and almost as if he was discovering something. I just sat there, letting him stare at me as I stared back, jaw oh-so-slightly hung open, wondering just what was going through his head.

His gaze was so deep, so intense, he was boring into my soul and making me weak in the kneecaps. In fact, I actually collapsed _to_ my knees, and eventually to my rear. His irises scanned over the small body, the clotted fur, the lack of orange due to the heavy mud, dirt and grime, and the total soaked and fatigued animal that was me.

He still said nothing.

His eyes still said nothing. At least, nothing I could read, which was a little irritating on my part

But he definitely saw something.

What, I don't know.

Finally shaking his head, Jak stood up, scooping me into his arms in the process, and placed me on his shoulder as he walked down the stairs. His hair brushed against me on the way down.

I was glad this particular mission was over with, and a little confused. Jak's little 'act' had me pondering a lot of things. Honestly, I have no clue what to think. I mean, was Jak really looking at me? And if he was, was he really _seeing_ anything, or was he just zoning out in my particular direction?

Jak's hand had grabbed the paper we had gotten just moments before. His slow pace down the steps and his fingers absently tapping at the rolled up piece of paper, and his eyes flickering down to peak at it for just a second, showed me he was curious. I can't be too sure but I think he was about to open it up and take a look at it, but he had already reached the room where you-know-who was standing.

"Very, VERY good."

Nibble...

Snake's voice broke me out of my own conflicted mind. I felt small. I felt like the world around me was quiet and small along with me. All because Jak's face when he was staring me down had me lost. My lips were still slightly parted as I looked down at the concrete floor. I could see Snake's black boots shining near the corner of my vision, but I never really looked at them.

The paper we retrieve was handed off to Snake, who was more than happy to have it in her hands. My head shook slowly and my eyes widened in attempted to wake myself up from my thoughts.

"I don't have anything for you now," she eyed the paper, waving her hand at us to leave, which we did without so much as a word.

Going up the steps, I tried to talk. I tried to be that 'comic relief' I mentioned before. The one that everyone saw me as.

"So what d'you supposed that thing was, anyway?" Jak didn't answer me. "She doesn't seem like too much of a people person, does she? Bet she never had any friends growing up," I smirked at my own childish comments, no matter how stupid I knew they were.

Jak wasn't answering me, but I knew he could hear me. He was softly grinning, as though he was... happy to hear my voice. At least, that's what I can only assume. I stopped yappin' when the door opened only to show it was still pouring outside. Jak gave me a warning glace and then bolted passed the graveyard, between the buildings, and out onto the streets.

I was almost relaxed, because all I could think about was getting home. And by home, I mean at the old den that Jak agreed we could stay at for a while, and maybe even reach the point of having that certain conversation about us that I've wanted to have for so long. But my relaxation soon turned to regret when Jak started running in the wrong direction. I just can't get a break, can I? I think someone up there hates me, 'cause that's the message I'm getting.

Soon, the fact hit me and I slumped into some limp heap on Jak's shoulder as something twisted suddenly appeared in my stomach. I had forgotten all about her.

He was headed straight for the race garage.


	11. In Hot Water

* * *

A/N: Well, even though in my opinion, the last chapter stunk worse than my brother's feet (which is really bad, by the way) I have to thank everyone who read or read/reviewed. But be warned, I can't promise this one will the same. I'm at a bad point in my life as where writing is concerned. My muse is kinda lost and I've set up posters all over the place so if you find 'em, lemme know, 'coz that would be just wonderful. But I don't want to drag anyone down with me, so if the chapter isn't cut up to be all you were expecting, you have my permission to spear me, just don't say I didn't warn you. But I have a long time to make things happen, 'coz this is only part ONE of a loverly trilogy so...ya But seriously, I'm going to try my best to make this one worth your reading time. I mean, I still have a lot to cover! What's Snake up to? What was that paper? Will Daxter ever tell Jak how he feels? Will Jak ever find out? What about Keira...does Jak have feelings for her? What about the colorful doors mentioned way back in one of the earlier chapters? (That's still a little ways away so don't get TOO curious just yet) And most importantly, why am I asking you all of this?

Anyway, thank you to the following reviewers:

CassieCats: Well, I think up to this point, almost everybody wants to know. It shall come when it comes -enter evil cackling here-

goggle head girl: Thanks! I'll try not to rush, but at the same time, I would like to get the next chapter up before TOO much times passes. I guess only time will tell, ne?

Shark: We'll find out sooner or later. Keep on the reading, and mebbe...

Demyrie: Ah, Da Demz and her trademark long reviews. As usual, thanks a bunch for the long rant on how much you get into whats happening, lol. And oh! I know what you mean about the protective thing. It gives ME the goose bumps! E-mail me, girly!

Yami Kani: Heh, it's always cool to come to and find a story has been update more than once. And don't worry, not making any sense means you're perfectly normal!

Midnyte Wolf: -huggles back- Thanks hun! Updates can be a very wonderful thing, can't they? It's just one of those small things that make us happy. I'll try my best not to make you wait too long for the next chapter.

Yakow: Yeah, I dunno WHY I did that evil little description of the body, but it turned out pretty well, I think.

* * *

* * *

I tried to look on the bright side by thinking about how it'll all be worth it in the end. Keira will be at the garage and they'll make up for whatever, and then I can have my alone time with Jak. Another plus would be being able to hear Jak tell Keira the news that me and him were going to be living in the den for a while. Oh, and Jak's little depression thing will finally go away. Yeah, so I figured that maybe this little detour wouldn't have to be a bad thing.

Something inside of me slapped my senses hard enough into reality that as soon as I saw us entering the garage and I felt sick again. She had better be here.

When I didn't see her tinkering on any of her new toys out in the open, I immediately thought about the green curtain she's always hiding behind. I think she does it on purpose. Working back there, I mean. She must know that her silhouette can be seen from the other side, and she uses that to her advantage. You can have the ugliest face in the world and the most horrible appearance, but a silhouette can make just about anybody seem sexy. I hate it when Jak falls for it too. Every time she talks from back there, she makes sure to use exaggerated movements and flirtatious gestures without making it seem too obvious, and Jak always gawks at the shadowed outline like it was the most amazing thing on the planet.

It made it feel like that instead of a detour, he was taking the scenic route...

Sometimes I get a little warm thinking about Jak being back there instead, making his OWN little gestures, such as cocking his gun, or stretching. Or breathing. Or some other stuff that I think about on a daily basis that I shouldn't say. Now THAT'D be a show I'd pay to see everyday. I do have a good amount of time to stare at Jak, but I ALWAYS have time to fantasize about him! 'Course you have to be careful when you pick your staring time. Jak's pretty good at sensing he's being watched. It's a natural human instinct. Its weird how we all seem to just KNOW when we're being watched or followed, we can almost feel it, and it puts us on edge.

There had been a few times I had to catch myself before he did. It's like my animal instincts against his survival ones. There were many times when I let something slip or I've stared for too long or managed to slip out a 'baby' or two in my sentences... thank God he's too dense to think twice about it. Sometimes he would suspect danger around us, 'coz he has that 'feeling' I was talking about when really it was just me staring at his profile from his shoulder with a sideways glace. He never caught me though, which I was more than thankful for. Hey sometimes I even get that irking sensation that someone has their eyes on me and I always snap my head over to Jak in hopes that he was maybe it was HIM. Then I droop into a five minute depression when I discover it wasn't.

Think about it. Even if he had just the SLIGHTEST attraction towards me, can you picture a handsome, strong guy like him cuddling a small, furry and obnoxious animal such as myself in the name of love? I didn't think so.

When I glanced over, I had to stifle back a groan of disappointment when I saw her predictable silhouette being casted from behind a green layer of fabric that was hanging from the ceiling. Her position was feminine and her legs were crossed while she sat and bent over to screw something with a wrench. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as Jak took careful steps up to the curtain.

Hmm... I wonder if she can see OUR shadows.

To my surprise, Jak grabbed the curtain and whipped it open instead of the gentle slide I was expecting. Whether Keira knew we were there or not before, she jumped about a mile high in surprise when he did that. Her hand clutched at her chest, right above where her little black heart would generally be, her eyes wide. Her face softened, however, and she sighed in relief to find that it was only Jak.

"The hell were you thinking?" He wasn't yelling, but he wasn't calmly stating either. If at all possible, it was in the middle of the two. I sat myself onto a nearby workbench, leaving Jak's shoulder bare and watched. The two were stuck in their place, Jak waiting for an answer of some sort, and Keira staring blankly back at him, rattling her thick little brain for some kind of response. If she argued, she would fail horribly. At least I'm pretty sure she would. Jak had this way of dealing with people, and always ended up winning little deals such as this one. Even with me! No matter how witty I can get, he always...

Ends up on top.

A-and by that, I m-meant he wins the argument... heh...

Ahem.

Keira's hand reached out for the curtain as if to support her crumbling weight, and she clung to it for dear life. Her eyes temporarily went to me, Jak, me and then Jak again. Giving a quick sigh she lowered her head slightly, keeping her eyes pinned on the man in front of her.

"W-what do you mean?"

Jak crossed his arms at this point and Keira lifted her free hand up to opposite shoulder and let it rest there, her head leaning to the side.

"You know what I mean." Irritated. Impatient. "You storm off into the city without any indication where you were going, and you act like you don't know what you did wrong?"

Heh, I wish I had a bag of popcorn with me.

"Wrong? Sorry, I didn't know it was wrong to take a walk." Sarcastic. Cold.

"Keira, it's dangerous out there, and you know it," His finger pointed to the outside, and his brows lowered. "You could've..."

If I DID have a nice little bag of popcorn with me I probably would have dropped the bag by now. I was hurt, and I didn't like it. I didn't like it at all. The feeling was always uncomfortable to me. At that time, my mind went off into its own little world.

I'll just recap all of this for myself. Let's see, I walked off, came back looking like a washed up rag, and Jak didn't seem to be even in the least bit concerned. Uh, yeah, then Keira runs off in a similar but not exact fashion, and then returns to the garage in the same - if not better - condition she was in when she had left. Needless to say, nobody dragged her sorry ass in and laid her on any bed. And what's wrong with this picture? I think it's painfully obvious but in case you missed it as it flew smack dab into your face, Jak was giving his attention to the WRONG person. Err, animal.. er...you know what I mean.

Talk about having your priorities a little out of place.

And yeah, it hurt. Just a little.

Being temporarily sucked into my own little world for about a minute or two must have made me miss a whole mess of a lot because when my attention was back to Jak and Keira, Jak had his arms around her, even if his face was still a little peeved. Her hands were cupping over her face, and for a millisecond that seemed like an eternity, I was back in Sandover, pinned beneath a zoomer and helplessly watching them as they saw each others faces for the first time.

Not only did I miss a crap load of information that I have recently been dying to know, but I was also discouraged that I was... really just right back to where I started. So I was just as clueless and uninformed as I always was. All because I occasionally get stuck inside my head and have a hard time getting back out of it.

"Oh, Jak," She whimpered. I saw her hands uncover her eyes, which were sparkling with tears that threatened to fall, and wrapped them around Jak's body, latching her hands together at the small of his back. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

Then she lifted her head and gazed at Jak, a single tear trickling down her pale cheek. A small smile crept into her features. A sad smile, one that said she was having one hell of a time holding her hip against Jak's. And for a moment my world stopped and my heart leapt out of my body when it looked as though she was going to lean in for a kiss...

I almost crumpled to the floor in utter relief when instead she rested her head on his chest and whispered two words.

"I promise."

* * *

* * *

It wasn't intentional, I swear, but in a small way, I sort of gave Jak the cold shoulder on the way back to the Underground den. I didn't talk the whole way, and neither did Jak. But unless the person you are pushing away doesn't notice that you're doing so, is it really considered ignoring? I thought about it a few times here and there but never came up with a decent answer.

I was ticked, of course. It was like Keira was getting the words and concern that was SUPPOSED to be meant for me. It resurrected that horrible possibility that... maybe Jak liked Keira. And if that was the case, I was already tossed clear out of the picture. I was already hopeless.

After Keira nearly made me jump out of my fur by holding herself that close to Jak, we had left the place. Or more like... I couldn't stand watching them and not being able to do or say anything about it so I left on my own and Jak followed me only after he noticed that I was gone. Knowing for a fact now that little miss perfect angel was safe and sound, my ears could hear him give a quick goodbye and he caught up with me. He never said a word as I climbed up to my usual spot, and he never even looked at me as I gave a shaky outward breath.

Earlier when we were at Snake's place and Jak was giving me that look at the top of the stairs, the one where I thought that maybe he...

I had a small hope that things could be okay. Maybe, he DID understand what I've been through but just couldn't find the right words to say to me. But as soon as he opened that curtain to reveal a startled Keira fluttering her lashes in surprise, all of that hope was shattered. The way he was treating that girl... and the way they interacted just rattled my bones. Because, it was what I wanted.

More than anything.

Any attention is good attention. Right now, I'll go for anything, even if it's anger.

I wanted it. I needed it.

Ok, so it wasn't a plan or anything like that. When I walked into the streets, I had no intention of making Jak worry about me. I never intended to have him look for me or shower me with love and concern, but after seeing him give it to Keira, something wretched swallowed me. I felt that I deserved it. Badly.

"Hey Dax," Jak somewhat muttered. We had reached our destination about a good ten minutes ago and I was sitting on the bed, watching Jak pace. When I turned my head to see what he wanted, I met with a lovely towel being thrown at me. With a five second struggle I managed to get it off my head and into my cramped hands. When I swallowed, the lump that got stuck in my throat was almost enough to kill me as Jak tossed his goggles on the bed next to me. Next, his tunic started to slide down his back, and next thing I know, the blue cloth was next to the goggles on the bed.

I... couldn't stop staring.

Somehow, seeing his bare back facing me made my anger dissolve into nothing but mere dust in the wind. Amazingly, after all we've been through, Jak's bare back was... smooth. Flawless. Shaking my head, I told myself it was no big deal. I've seen him in little clothing before, so this was no big deal. (It's hard to avoid when you live with the guy.) But as soon as ALL of his clothes were off? And he had a towel wrapped loosely around his waist? I was caught off-guard by the next thing out of his mouth.

"Let's shower," nodding his head toward the bathroom, I had to use every once of willpower inside of me to not think of it in... THAT way. Come on!! He was naked under a towel and he just nodded to a small and secluded room, inviting ME to go WITH HIM. How could I control my evil mind pattern!? I won't lie to you. I'm feeling very horny right now.

"We're filthy."

Yeah we are.

Is it me, or am I misconstruing the words that Jak says to me? It's not intentional, really.

No, really.

But like a zombie, I headed to the bathroom, gradually picking up speed and eventually going into a full sprint and beat him there, ripping my goggles and gloves off my head and hands and leaping into the tub. When Jak walked in after me, I noticed how dirty we really were. In fact Jak was so dirty, I thought he was changing races on me or something. Dirt was all over his face, under his nails, in his hair... I didn't wanna look at myself, probably covered in only God knows what.

The millisecond that towel hit the floor I was in a trance.

I had to stop staring. But... but....

Oh God, I've been staring for too long now, I know it.

Dammit, get your eyes on something else.

FOR GOODNESS SAKE!

LOOK AWAY!!!

I blinked furiously and was blissfully thankful to whatever God could hear me that Jak wasn't looking in my direction. He didn't make any eye contact with me until he was in the tub and turned on the water.

I was so thankful to be wet from the hot shower 'coz it would have been so embarrassing if Jak saw me sweating as much as I was. His body was...

Perfect.

There should be a law against something that perfect. His skin was absolutely taunting me like mad with his body all toned and shadowed so beautifully. I found myself staring again, like so many times before, until he turned in my direction, when I had to avert my eyes to something else. I would die if he ever caught me looking....there...

Oh. Oh wow. What kind of witty remark can you say to get yourself safely out of THAT one?

Sorry, it's different in an Ottsel point of veiw. It seems...bigger??!

Oh man oh man...

But regardless of my attempts, when he was busy looking at which shampoo he wanted to use on his hair, I snuck a glance or five. My head would be facing the shampoo bottles with him, pretending to be conflicted between Fruit Passion and Strawberry Silk Whisp, when all the while my eyes would go to the side and stare. And stare... And stare... And when he shifted his body and grabbed Fruit Passion, I nodded in approval as if that was the one I would have picked.

Whew... Slippery when wet, yar!!!

Jak's body was shimmering like no tomorrow from the water, and I had to take a couple more deep breaths. That toned stomach, the buff arms, the tight skin, the friggen EVERYTHING was sending me into a heart attack. After he squeezed some liquid onto his blonde hair, he held it over my head and let some of it drip onto me. The cold sensation made me shiver before I raised my hands to rub it all over my body. And that was when I hatched an evil idea.

Reaching behind my back, I did my best to play helpless and left a part of my back un-shampooed.

"Uh, Jak?" A little embarrassed, yes. But I wanted it so bad. Jak had just finished smothering the shampoo into his hair and it was now fuzzed up into a puffy cloud of bubbles when he looked down at me.

"Could you, uh..." I turned my back to him and looked over my shoulder. "I can't reach. You mind?"

Jak chuckled lightly and squatted down to my level. Is it hot in here or what? My eye twitched in pleasure and my pupils rolled into the back of my skull and my whole form slouched forward as Jak's fingers rubbed my back. Holy mother and a half, nothing and I mean NOTHING can describe the feeling of his skin rubbing against me like that. It was Heaven but as soon as the shampoo was spread evenly enough he stopped and continued with his own hair.

I let a shudder pass through my body before walking under the water and standing there as I let my body drip off all the suds. Looking down, the water was a light brown as the dirt that was once on us flowed and spiraled until it went down the drain with a gurgle.

The shower seemed to last forever, or so it appeared to because all I could think about was looking at Jak's nudity! Soon when the shower WAS over, I was starting to hope that he would decide he was still too dirty and needed another shower. Sadly, he didn't, and he dried himself off and wrapped that wretched towel around his waste as I jumped out of the tub and started scrubbing myself as well.

My mind still set on Jak's fingers massaging my upper back, my lips formed a small smile.

When I had left the bathroom, I found Jak already in boxers, on the bed with his hands behind his head and his eyes shut. I took no hesitation in hopping up next to him and cuddling in a spot only after I circled it a few times. (Eh, a little habit I can't seem to break ever since I became an Ottsel...)

And I know that this is one of those times you have to hold close to you because it's not going to happen or at least not very often. I know that... there's no way this good feeling can last. Things just don't work like that. So I didn't want to close my eyes and go to sleep. 'Coz when I woke up, it'll be gone. Things work like that sometimes, you know? I mean, something can happen one night, big or small, but the next morning it all always seems to far away.

And I want to stay close to it for as long as I can. But Jak's finger found my ear and he started to rub. Before he rested his head on the pillow to rest and looked at me.

"Night Dax."


	12. Discovery

**A/N:** Jeez, I'm really sorry for the long wait. That little slump I've been talking about just won't go away, and I had to drag myself to the computer and start with this 'coz I don't want to make you loverly people wait longer than you really need to. I'll try my best to not make you all wait that long again, but I won't promise 'coz you never know what the future holds, I guess. But I just want you all to know that I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT CHUUUU!

I also plan to start making chapters look a bit more cleaner if I can. And and and... and wow. Just...

Wow! I really really enjoyed the reviews that tumbled in this time around! So thank you thank you thank you to the following!

**goggle head girl:** You liked that one the most? That's no surprise, I guess, on the count of... anything with a naked Jak is yummy. As for my muse, It hasn't decided quite yet to come and inspire me but I think I just MIGHT be capable enough to go on without him for a little while longer. I sure will try, anyway.

**Midnyte Wolf:** No no! Squeal all you like, my dear, for my story very much enjoys being your loverly friend. I know I took forever to get this chapter up, but I hope that by now, things at home have cleared up. God Bless.

**Demyrie:** As always, such a filled review! And I luffluffluff it!!! Uhm, I never meant to make you have ebil thoughts all day, 'coz I'm betting that's a scary, scary thing... Buuut on the other hand, I'm siked that it made you wanna get going some more on JAM, 'coz I rape every day and your story is the first thing I look for. Happeh you lerved Daxxie's comments as much as I did writing them!

**jess:** Yes.... YES!! 'Coz when it comes to Jak and Daxter, ANY story or work of art or... really ANYTHING is wonderful. Yaoi or placid, it is a beautiful thing to experience. I know I'm making it all seem like it's the most wonderful thing on the face of the planet – which don't be surprised if I really feel that way – but in short, glad you liked the chapter, and may more yaoi get in your way and force itself upon your brain.

**shark:** I think almost... all of us would have been in such a trance. I had a blast writing that line, cause all I could think about was Daxter having that look on his face when Jak was fully EXPOSED! And your feeling everything Dax is feeling? That... may or may not be a good thing, considering that Daxter was quite the horny little fellow in the last chapter. O.o

**Kyrie Sanctus:** Just let me say THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!! I was having THE worst day and your review made me feel better! -dances- I uber lerved your review 'coz I've discovered that it's a pretty damn cool feeling to know that someone truly thinks that I have our favorite little ottsel 'down' and everything! I think he's an emotional character with a lot of depth and I really wanted to touch on that, but I never thought I could pull it off. So thank you!

**Umi Fox:** A good story always needs some hate or conflict in it somewhere. And since for some reason I can't really stand Keira, I figured I would use her for my own hating pleasure !!! Ya and uh, that last chapter...was...written when I was in an interesting mood...

**Yakow:** I keep on bringing up how much it hurts to love someone so close to you and then not being able to have them. I'm serious about that folks. And 'coz I felt so guilty about putting Daxxie through that (having to see Keira's grubby hands all over him) I figured I'd make it up to him with the ending of that chapter.

**kamicountd:** We'll see if Jak and Keira end up together or not eventually. Not too soon, though, I'm afraid. Sorry! But anyway, sorry for the wait and I hope this one makes up for it. No voodoo please!!! I bruise easily!!

* * *

Waking up from a horrible sleep full of nightmares (which I was starting to get used to, by the way...) with the smell and taste of my own morning breath was never something I got around to enjoying. It was on the very bottom of my To-Do List. But when I looked over and remembered that a sleeping Jak was literally right beneath me, none of it even mattered anymore. No matter what, Jak looked so peaceful in his sleep, and it was hard to hold any grudge against him. A content smile graced my face and I rested my head on his chest.

And in hopes of not losing that wonderful night last night, I didn't want to wake him up and go about our business for the day. Because yesterday ALREADY seemed like it happened a long time ago, just as I dreaded it would. Don't get me wrong, I'm very attentive to the lovely little fact that Jak was naked with ME in the SHOWER and he gave ME a little BACK RUB yesterday, but sleeping kind of tries to delete details from the brain. Heh, like I'm going to let THAT happen. I've already got it chiseled into my memory, so I can go back and treasure it on lonely, rainy nights.

Malice to my wishes, Jak rustled in his sleep anyway, and soon his eyes fluttered open into a drowsy half lidded gaze. And that gaze was directed at me.

"Morning, Princess," I drawled, rolling into a more comfortable position and resting my chin on my paws to simply blink at him and give a mockery of a dreamy smile. He yawned and licked his lips and breathed his hello before rolling over to the side to grab some blankets, curl up into a little ball and close his eyes. Needless to say, I fell off from his heated belly and onto the cold floor. My first intention to yell at him for one: knocking me down from a position I was very fond of, and two: having worse morning breath than me was evaporating at an earth-shaking pace when I turned around to see Jak's sleeping face caving itself into the clump of blankets.

With me, he let his guard down, and it was a nice sensation knowing that in a crazy dog-eat-dog, or dog-eat-ottsel, I should say, he trusted me enough to let down all of his defenses and slip himself into dreamland.

Hell yeah, he looked edible, too. But I'm still an ass, even if it IS the object of my desires that's in front of me.

"C'mon, sleepy-head. Get up!" I gave him a good kick – or as good as someone as small as me can do to a guy like him – and tugged violently at his pillow and sheets. Jak moaned a few protests and didn't budge from his spot, sprawled upon the mattress. I leapt up onto his chest again and let my furry face linger only a mere inch or so from his until his eyes reopened in a confused comatose ogle.

"Since when are you a morning person?" Jak muttering into the cushiony material, eyes still closed and words slurred with sleepiness. "What's your hurry, anyway?"

That was just it. I don't think we really HAD any plans today. So my brain started to tick in Jak-logic. Let's see... Wake up one tired hero plus one ungodly really early hour of the morning... toss in a day with no current plans... that SHOULD equal the maximum amount of time to spend with said hero. It's not rocket science, people. Even I can figure that one out. But then again, I don't really think of very much else.

I yanked all the covers from his form, causing him to instinctively twitch into a fetus position to give himself warmth. His hand reached out for the blanket that was in my possession. When he found he was unable to reach the damn thing, he sat up, rubbing his eyes, his loose hair cascading down his shoulders to curtain around his head and frame his face.

Dear God...

Arching his back when he stood to get all the kinks out, he put on all of his gear and polished his weapon with his sleeve in what seemed like seconds.

"Jak?"

"We're heading over to Snake's place," he informed without even looking at me, assuming that my question was relevant to what we were gonna be doing today.

Just wonderful.

It's either Keira and her perfect little face that sucks him away from me, or Snake's mysterious and shady character that lures him into trouble. Cause the guy can't resist something like that. His lust for adventure was shoved into him along with all that dark eco. Or at least, that's how I think of it. Either way, I lose because whatever time he spends with things like that, it's less time that he notices a certain little rodent's presence in the world. There's another bugger about being like... like this. It's hard to get people to notice you. Not that I didn't have a hard time in the first place to get somebody to take me seriously, but now the difficulty has been doubled. Nowadays even if I DO get somebody to look down at me, they never care about what I have to say. To them I'm just a fuzzy little animal following Jak, the big hero, taking up breathing air as well as space on Jak's shoulder and bringing absolutely not relevance to anything whatsoever.

Case you didn't catch it; I've had a lot of time to think about this. But you should know this by now.

Jak was already up and heading for the door, gun in tow, knowing full well that I would follow without question, just like I always did. 'Coz I don't really know how to do anything else. I'm either too small, too scared, too incapable, or too STUPID to know what to do with myself should I decide to stay behind. I know full well what could happen to me if Jak was not around. Dead is what I would be, dead. I just thought I would throw that out there to those who don't catch onto it. He knows that I'll follow, like some tired kid following his Mum or Pa, draggin' his feet to keep up and really not wanting to be there in the first place, but not saying anything 'coz anything you say could be the wrong thing.

My paws were pitter pattering against the floor before I even knew I was facing the doorway that held Jak's retreating figure. My ears rang as the ever-calming silence of our room was intruded by a loud murmur of thousands of conversations, vehicles and their horns, and guns firing at anything suspicious as soon as that door to the outside world cracked open. The sad part was... it was completely normal. But the outside world, the one that could hurt me in a heartbeat, and break even the strongest of men, was terrifying and I increased my speed and jumped onto Jak, clinging onto his clothing with my claws and scampering up to the place I knew I was safe.

For a short while, everything seemed to move in slow motion... except for me and Jak. The people, the stray animals, even the wind. But everything returned to its normal pace upon arrival to the two buildings that Jak would inevitably squeeze between. You know, being right all the time, as good as that can sometimes sound, can be a bad thing. I took a moment to take one more glace around us. I could see so many homeless people, some in groups crowding around a small fire. The streets were dirty, of course, and dangerous. There were a few selected people in the city that DID have a place to stay and food to eat. It was easy to point them out, 'coz they had nice clothes and a good beer belly to show for it. And it made me think; that even though Jak and I risk our lives every day for someone else's bidding, and even though we get little to eat and a crummy old den to sleep in, we were one of the luckier people in Haven. So even though I would sometimes curse myself and the skies over my head, inside I couldn't help but think about how good I have it compared to other people. No wonder the streets are so hazardous and people are so rude and defensive. It was a little something called survival.

I guess I'm kind of guilty for it, too. When I was still looking for a way to rescue Jak, a strange sense of paranoia washed over me and I survived any way I could. My trust became a rare thing to find and God, I even stole from other homeless people a few times. And when the guilt became too much, I started to dig through the trash. Not that there was really anything in there worth eating.

Back to the present, Jak sidestepped through the buildings and into the graveyard. I averted my eyes to the side and spotted the grave we had dug up before, courtesy of Snake's request. The soil there gave a slightly different color and was evident that somebody – or somebody's - had tempered with it. I swallowed as we passed it and entered the door and went down the steps. Only then did I speak up.

"Jak," somehow I sounded quiet. "What are we doing?"

We reached the bottom of the stairs and for the first time since I've been there, Snake wasn't standing there, watching us as we rounded the stairway's corner. And that's when I decided that I didn't want to be there anymore. Jak never even stopped to consider anything else other than we were alone, and it was a perfect opportunity to explore. And explore he did, with me having really no choice but to follow. Feeling fresh and new, Jak opened the door on the other side of the room and left behind the one that we had occupied so many times before. The hallway was dark, with the torches on either side of the door unlit, just as I remember it when we had very first arrived. And even though it was oddly familiar, it was eerily different. Jak kept on walking, his boots tapping against the floor and ringing against the walls, until we had reached something that I had personally forgotten all about.

Those colored doors(1) were brought back to light in my mind and my fear was abandoned and in return, transformed into nothing short of intrigued. I guess Jak was on the same page as me because he had stopped to look at the doors as well. His hand slowly reached out, and he rested his palm against the nearest door and gaped at it intently, until it was shattered by a voice that I unfortunately knew.

"You must really think you're something," I could almost FEEL her biting at that lower thick lip of hers. Jak and I both whipped around at the same time, slightly started to find that we were not that only ones in the room like we had thought, to find a conniving Snake leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and – you guessed it – her lip tucked somewhere underneath her movie-star white teeth. "Sneaking in here like this."

While I was frozen and a little shocked that we were caught, Jak didn't seem daunted in the least. So of course I scrambled behind his leg, fingering and twisting my fingers into the fabric of his boot.

"What are these for?" It's almost funny to hear Jak's voice in the area of curiousness of all things, about something little like a hallway of doors. His head nodded sharply to the left, indicating what he was talking about.

"You really wanna know?" Her eyes widened at us with the spoken words and she chuckled, her shoulders bouncing with each quick breath. It was more of a statement than a question, and Jak nodded his head. She pushed herself away from the wall and strutted towards us with a feminine sway. She was peering into our souls, as if trying to see if we were worthy of the information.

Oh and for the record, I really DO believe she lives down here. We haven't been here ONCE when she wasn't here. Some people just need to get out more, is all I'm saying.

Snake sighed and traced one of the doorframes with her finger.

"Look at this door," she ordered Jak. Jak gave a confused glare, but did as he was told anyway. I did the same.

"Tell me," She lifted her head. "What do you see?"

"I see a black door." It was a simple sentence form Jak's mouth. But as his breath slowed and his facial expression became visibly deeper, his voice lowered and he continued. "A black door with dead vines peeking from beneath rotting wood." He reached out and pressed his fingers against it. "It's colder than ice and has a dark aura surrounding it. It's dusty, so I'm guessing that it's never been opened."

Now uh...here's what confuses me...

WHAT THE HECK IS HE TALKING ABOUT!?

First things first, that door isn't rotting! It's a black and made of metal! Last time I checked, metal had a hard-ass time makin' itself rot! And... And there's no vines anywhere around it whatsoever! There's not even a firggen doorknob! I'll give him one thing, though, it IS bitter to the touch.

"You don't agree with him?" Snake raised her brows, amused, letting her chin rest against her chest to look at me. I noticed my face was twisted in nothing but confusion only after I discovered she was speaking to me. My hatred for the woman currently hiding, my head bobbed up and down quickly, looking at Jak only to find him returning the same lost idiom as myself.

"You both see different," she tried to explain, but I never was good at solving riddles. "This door represents your deepest, darkest fears."

I snorted. Whatever it was that she was doing when she was here all by herself, she needed to stop because it was taking a serious toll on her sanity. Or something...

"Look deep inside of yourself," She came closer to Jak, brushing her face so close to his that her hair tickled his face. "I know that you have something deep inside of you that eats away at your mind during the day, and keeps you awake at night. Everybody does. Something that scares you and turns you into a little child."

She was seriously beginning to scare me. Not only was her whole entire attitude taking a sinister turn, but everything she was saying was totally and completely true. Everybody, including me, had little secrets that they didn't want to get out to the public. Little fears that seemed impossible if you thought about them, but still irk you enough to find a home in your brain. Fears that we fight back and try to keep shadowed behind our smiles and laughter. But they're still there. They're always there.

That's not that scary part. The scary part is... That we can never make them go away. Heck sometimes, we're too attached to them in a strange way to let them out. We're too afraid to let them loose in fear of what they'll do.

"These aren't any ordinary doors..." I hate it when people state the evident. "These doors reflect you. They reflect your soul."

I could feel my face deadpan. I have... no idea what she's going on about.

"Everybody sees it differently. One person may see just a regular wooden door. Someone else may see something resembling the entrance to Hell itself. This certain door right here represents your worst fear. What your mind preserves your worst fear to be will be represented in its appearance. It's sort of like taking a picture of what your brain sees it to be and putting it in the form of this."

I think I might have an idea of what she's taking about, but I can't be sure on that. From what I'm getting, I'm seeing this door as my brain sees my worst fear. So...I'm gonng just conclude that if the door looks creepy on it's own, then I don't think I want to know what's behind it. But something inside of me just had to know. I just had to ask.

"So..."

"What's behind it?" I don't like this. It's like she can read my mind. "I can't tell you that. Only your mind can tell you that. I can tell you this, however..." She strutted past me and Jak and motioned towards each door as she passed it. "That every color represents a different emotion. Black is fear. White is fantasy, dreams and hopes. Purple is the future. Green is the past. Red is desire."

She turned to face us. In return, we gave her blank expressions. I mean, wouldn't you? Some lady starts babbling on that a hallway of doors is a visual concept of the unconscious mind? Trust me, it sounds a lot smarter than it is.

"We arn't gonna be quized on this later, are we?" I threw out there, sarcasm dripping on every word.

"Go ahead," she lifted her chin and looked at Jak, who never changed his lost appearance. I think a few actual minutes passed us by before he took that step forward, reached out a tentative hand and grabbed the door handle.

"This door represents your worst fears," she reminded him. "You don't have to go inside." I dunno, it could just be me. I think it's just kinda strange to hear something like that coming from the snake lady.

"I think I'll be alright," Jak almost mused to himself. Almost as if thinking 'yeah, I've been through worse. I LIVE a nightmare so this should be nothing.' I gulped as Jak disappeared behind the door. Not only was I afraid for Jak's safety, but Jak had to go and leave me here in a room with Novanya. She was freaky enough as it is just standing, so imagine how tense I grew when she started to initiate a conversation... with ME!

"Aren't you going to go into one?" She looked at me like I wouldn't have it any other way. I shivered from her narrow eyes and avoided eye contact when I spoke.

"Why are you showing this to us?" My eyes were pinned on that horrible door in front of me, and I refused to take them off until Jak came back, safe and sound.

"I figure you two earned it after all you've done for me so far," she shrugged her shoulders, arms still crossed and body leaning against the wall in a satisfied morale. "And besides, I don't see any harm in it."

Somehow, my whole perspective on Snake was starting to change. I mean, she still scared the shit outta me, and I wasn't bringing myself to trust her on a whim or anything like that, but the way she was talking was showing a whole 'nother side to her. Don't get me wrong, I still feel the same way about her, but I'm man enough to admit when I'm wrong, and she's not the 100 percent evil woman I had first pictured her to be. She did have a soft side, just like Jak still has that innocence left in him from Sandover. But you have to think of it like this: She has a personal life other than calling on us to do her dirty work for her. Ya know, like Jak. Everyone sees him as a monster that only lives and breathes to destroy things and end lives. I won't lie to you, he does that on one of his... more depressing days, but he does have a life other than that. The life that's with me and doing missions and doing things that friends do together. Only... everyone else doesn't know about that. So I guess...

Put it on the list of 'lessons learned in life' or something educational like that. Put down that I learned not to judge people right away.

But that brings me to my next point. There's judging, and then there's intuition. You got judging, which is what I did, where you think something of somebody based on things like appearance, the way they talk, what they say and do, how that do it, stuff like that. Base on that information you make a conclusion in your head and sooner or later, you start to believe that conclusion because you don't know anything else. Then we got ourselves lovely little intuition. Instinct. That ugly little feeling you get in the pit of your stomach. It's not intentional, mind you, but sometimes you just get that bad feeling when your around someone or something. I'll admit, I had that for a while with Snake, which is why I'm not gonna completely let my guard down on that one, but my judgment had slightly altered. So I'm a little bit in the middle, meaning I just have to watch my back, and Jak's for a little while. Just until I figure out more. Which.. which was Jak's plan in the first place.

What was it..? Something like, 'just go along with it until we figure out what's going on?' Just lay low until we figure out motives and goals. Then we can finally break this phony chain of loyalty.

It had been five minutes or so and Jak still hadn't come back out. I licked my lips and opened my mouth, slowly breathing in the air I needed for my next inquiry.

"Does it hurt?"

Glanced down at me, amused and giving me the face that a mother would give her child just after he had made a silly comment.

"It's almost like a dream. It can't hurt you, no matter how real it may seem," she insisted.

I nodded my head. And just as the silence seemed to be enough to kill me, the door opened and out came Jak, his eyes like a zombies and his body stiffer than a board. Even freakier, that zombie-like stare jerked around a bit and finally landed itself on me.

I... don't ever want to see that face on Jak ever again.

* * *

**A/N:** Whoooo!!!!! WOW that chapter has to be... one of the stupidest things I have ever written!! Eveh!! But ever since I started this story I knew I would have to do it sooner or later. How embarrassing but at the same time interesting.

I think the reason I seems to negative towards this chapter is 'coz I'm a little worried or afraid that it might lead readers away from the story, and I don't want my story to be all by its lonesome. I don't think it can handle it!! I mean, I just wonder if 'doors that resemble your unconscious mind' fits into the story or atmosphere. But I guess only readers can tell. Try not to pelt me TOO bad with flames, heh..

**1**

The doors for your emotions and feelings and stuff...? I wish I could take credit for thinking all of that up, but I didn't do it on my own. It's actually a guided meditation people do for other people in order to help them realize their own fears, dreams and so on. It's cool that people really do this kinda thing, and I guess I wanted to bring it into the story some how.

If the whole door thing didn't quite catch yer fancy, I apologize. And also warn you of one more chapter involving doors " I just gotta make Daxter go inside of them and then I'll steer away from them. Till then, work with me.

Thanks loads!

XOXO

C.V.


	13. Depths of the Mind

**A/N: Please Read!!** Yeah I know it was one of my faster updates. To tell the truth, I started writing it the second after I loaded up the LAST chapter, and finished it up the day after that. I tried to wait a while before I put this one up but I can't wait any longer.

Well, I'm glad to say that I think that this is the longest chapter of the story so far. So YAY for that! -cheers and throws homework clippings into the air- Also, I'm REALLY surprised at the positive feedback on the whole doors thing. I thought it would seem too out of place for the story, but people seemed to like it, so thank you for all the kind words, everybody! This chapter may seem to drag on for a little bit, but I know that there are a few readers that can't wait to see what happened when Daxter checks out those doors. I KNOW you wanna see that Red door, am I right? Well, for being REALLY unconfident in my writing skills, I'm amazed and proud to announce that I think you might be happy with the result of the Black AND the Red door!

And I'm just starting to track down my muse, though I'm not all the way there yet. Think of it as ... someone called about a muse wondering around their house at night, and I'm gonna go check it out. So wish me luck!

And for once, I couldn't think of a good way to keep you guys hanging in the end, but I hope it'll be enough to keep you wanting more soon. Whoooo!

**Demyrie:** Yeah I know what you mean –slurps coffee- Waking up to a story you like ish a very nice thing. I'm pleased I could do this for you, lol. Uhm, lesse, Snake... well... We'll actually be seeing a little more Snake action soon or later so buckle you seatbelts 'coz this rides just getting started! Oh, and I haven't yet decided if I want to share what Jak saw or not. I dunno if I should be blunt about it or let the readers find out on their own. You should lemme know. (Where ish the lub in da email?)

**Midnyte Wolf:** Like I said, I'm a very unconfident person, and am sometimes a little TOO concerned with what other people think of my work. So trust me, it's always awesome to hear that people like what I hated, and it's the only thing that keeps me writing. So thanks for the support. I updated as fast as I could, though I did a TON of rewrites on this chapter 'coz I wanted it to be just PERFECT for the readers. It's still a little sloppy, but I couldn't think of anything else to improve. I hope it's enough!

**Kyrie Sanctus:** Again, I think you and the other readers will be at least semi-pleased with the end of this chapter, and I'm excited about the reviews that will come in (or at least I hope they'll come in, heh)!! Nice to know that you get soo... eh... excited? Or hyper, I should say about this stuff. It's almost scary. Eh..but uh, ya thanks! I always enjoy your reviews. They make me all happeh and stuff. Reviews have the power to do that, but reviews need a reviewer to send them so.. ya know, do the math.

**jess:** Better and better? That's cool to hear! Ha, now...is it a favorite yaoi story or the ONLY yaoi story. Ha, I'm only messing with you, but seriously, yaoi ish a wonderful thing. And of course it's normal (I'm now kinda venting to the non-yaoi-ers out there) you sillies! If it wasn't normal, then there wouldn't be so many people that are into it!!! Bwah!!! You and everyone else wants to know what Jak saw, so I'm definitely pondering how to go about that. Lemme know in review if you like.

* * *

* * *

Alright, so let me reiterate the activities of last night...

That creepy black door? Ya, the one that Jak claimed was cold, rotted and associated with some dead vines from underneath it? Well, when he walked out of there, and gave me that terrified look, I wasn't so sure if I wanted to take a look inside for myself. But curiosity always gets the better of me in the end. Anyway, I figured that if the stinkin' black door was enough to turn him into a pokerfaced young teen that he wouldn't dare or even THINK about going into any of the other doors!

I'm sure you've noticed but I've been having a weird streak of being wrong lately.

Next thing you know he went into the Purple door, then the Green, then White, then Red! And every time he came back out, a new and fresh expression lay there. Not to mention the whole entire time, Jak never said a thing. And me and Snake were watching his every move, not bothering to ask him anything.

Anyway, I'm trying my best to forget all of that. Isn't it funny how you can never _forget_ the things you want to, and you can never _remember_ to things you want to? We've been back here at the den for what I'll guess to be about a half an hour now. Jak's locked himself in the bathroom to take a shower, or at least that's what I can assume. The whole time, no matter how hard I tried to think of anything else, even JAK, I could not bring my mind to wonder about anything else other than those stupid doors. I never believed Snake about the whole 'reflection' theory until Jakky-boy took a step into one. Now the mystery was too deep for me to ignore, and I grinned when I figured that THIS must be that feeling that Jak gets when his adrenaline pumps up a few notches.

And even though I know it's a bad idea, and even though I know I'm gonna regret it in the end, I'm gonna go through those doors. And I'm gonna do it tonight.

'Course I know Jak won't be too fond of the idea. I mean if even HE was affected as such, there was no way he would let me do it without setting a foot down first. With the Keira factor and the increasing silence between us, Jak was _still_ protective of me. This is why I plan to sneak out while he's sleeping. It doesn't take long for him to doze off, especially with me there to keep his chest heated, and once he's asleep, he's out. The guy sleeps like a log.

The door to the bathroom squealed open and Jak came out dressed ready for bed, his hair and skin slightly damp. It was relieving to find that his face had regained some life to it, but he still held something in those eyes of his as he plopped onto the bed face first and muttered something that I didn't quite understand. It... might've been something close to 'Let's go to sleep' unless he was seriously considering '52 sheep' for some reason...

Within a minute or so he rolled over onto his back and sloppily threw the covers over his body with an enormous sigh. Yawning myself, I took my customary position on top of him (which only sounds better than it really is) and closed my eyes. It was almost hurtful not to hear him give a simple 'Night Dax' for once, but I pushed it aside and waited for Jak to go to sleep.

And I was almost surprised at how fast I could hear his snoring. Unless those doors really do wipe a person out. Not that it mattered, anyway; I suck when it comes to sleep. Whatever sleep I HAD caught up with, it was going away just as fast.

Careful not to disturb him, I gently rolled to the side and slide down off the bed and onto the floor. Being an animal made it a whole lot easier to creep out unheard, my light body preventing me from making any of the loose boards creaking. But once I had reached the outside, I wondered if it was such a good idea to go there all the way by myself. I seriously questioned myself, wondering if it really was worth the risk. Well...

What do you think?

The streets are always busy, even during late hours of the night. It makes it hard for a guy to get out to be alone. The lights that were scattered all over the city were blinding and almost sneering as I passed them, and they casted shadows that danced in the darkness. I could feel my shoulders arched up and almost hug my cheeks in a tense suspicion. I knew it would be a little unsettling to go on my own, but I never imagined the weird feeling I was getting in the pit of my stomach.

Somewhere after I passed up the slums and before I reached a couple of KG's chattering away about whatever it is guards talk about, I had started walking on two legs instead of all fours, using my hands to cross against my chest to keep myself warm. You know that phrase 'You never know what you have until it's gone?' I never knew how much the warmth meant to me. As if it would somehow make the bitterness go away, I started to run, arms still positions across my chest, body leaning forward to somehow gain more speed. And somehow, I could never reach a satisfying speed. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't go fast enough. The idea of it all jerked at my mind and I slowed into a slumped walk once more. But I had almost reached my destination. In fact, I could see the buildings in the distance.

I guess it's true what they say about curiosity being worth dying for. 'Coz once your out for a while, you get a chance to think about a lot of things, including your own behavior. Namely, trudging through a thick smog of a city that's buzzing with people late at night just to see what phenomenon was going through my head. 'Coz I guess I'm too opaque to see it for myself.

As I walked the narrow path between the buildings, my first intention upon reaching that hallway was to take a look into the purple door, which if my memory serves me correctly, it would show me the future. Now obviously it won't play out a lovely little movie that will be an exact representation of my future, as nice as that would be, but I'm gonna assume that things just don't work that way. Anyway, as I said, that was my first intention. But my mind wanders a lot and I was starting to think about those... other colors and what they meant. Let's see... Purple was future. Green was past. White was hope and Black was fear. And Red...

Red was desire.

I won't lie. It's tempting, trust me, but... It might not be such a great idea to go in there. You and I both know what I'll be seeing should I decide to step in there. It's tall, blonde, and unmindful as a sack of gym socks. Still, you have to admit, that _you_ would even be tempted to take a gander for yourself if you were in my place.

The graveyard was even more terrifying by myself and I ran as fast as all four of my limbs would carry me to the sliding graffiti door, breath shorter than I ever thought it could be, and chest heaving like it was its minimum wage job! But I was there; I had made it. And all on my own, too! I beamed at the thought of Jak being proud of my accomplishment, but frowned in remembrance of my sneaking out so that he would NOT know about this little late night visit in the first place. Reaching that bottom step and approaching the door ahead of me, I let out a big sigh, and some of my frustration with it.

My motions slowed and my brain urged me to retreat a few times but my feet kept moving forward when I saw different colors on both sides of my blurry vision. Tears of sleepiness consumed my eyes but they still managed to see clear enough for me to know that this was it. It was completely by choice mind you, but I knew that if I turned back now, I would never let myself live it down. I snuck out here to find out what was on the other side of these things, and it would do my sanity good to know a thing or two about myself. The real question was...

Was I ready?

Sadly, it was one of those rhetorical questions that can only be answered by doing the task in question. My cowardly nature was having conflicts with my pride until they clashed and I was left sitting on the floor in the middle of the hallway, critically and acutely weighing my options, until pride won and I was on my feet and standing smack dab in front of the Green door.

I could think about it for weeks. I knew that in the end, I would end up entering each and every stinkin' door there, so I wasn't gonna argue with my intuition. And... I figure Green would be the best place to start. After all, where better to start than the past? I knew my past, and so I wasn't as afraid of this one as I was of all the others. It didn't look half bad, either. It was a normal wooden door with a nice little handle and everything, just green.

I had to climb up to do it, but I opened the door, and entered...

And the second I took that step in, I was in awe. There, right in front of me, was the most gorgeous sunset I had ever seen in my life. Living in Haven City made me forget how much I loved to see all the colors that spread across the sky. Once I could peel my eyes away, I found I was in Sandover, a place that I had wanted to return to but knew I couldn't.

Heh, if I wasn't so consumed in my own conceit, I woulda cried. It was perfect, and just the way I remembered it. The scenery, the bright and vibrant atmosphere, and even the temperature of the breeze. And fact that there was more nature than technology. The only thing that was missing was...

"Jak," I whispered into the air as I ran up to his Uncles house.

I didn't even bother to knock, I was too excited! I burst into his house and froze in my spot right after. Jak – younger Jak – was facing the wall, away from me, but he was there, just as perfect and beautiful as he always was and is. I think I had the biggest, goofiest grin on my face but I didn't care! I took another step forward to start a short run to him, but as soon as my foot left the ground, the whole world began to shake and rumble. I could hear static as my vision – my vision of Jak – started to whir and slowly die. I was too lost and confused to utter any words as my whole view of the world finally dimmed to gray and then black. And Jak, as well as Sandover was gone again. It's too dark to say for sure, but I think I'm not even standing anymore. I was just surrounded by black until a white outline of a door appeared not too far from my sitting position. Without even thinking, I came up to it and exited, a little disappointed, but happy to have some refreshed memories.

I took a philosophical moment to think about what I had just done, what I had just experienced, and my gaze was brought over to the Purple door. My future.

Bright, dark, or no future at all, I didn't care. I wanted to know. I wanted to see if Jak was in my future. If not then...well, this whole thing might've just been a waste of my time.

With a little more buoyancy than before, and a very slight initiative of what to expect, I opened the purple door framed with a royal yellow and dimmed lights randomly placed around it, and let it shut behind me. I was holding my breath, expecting to see something right away, but I let all the air filling my cheeks slide out when I saw nothing. Just as I was about to turn and leave and grumble about rip offs and wanting a refund, pictures started to slowly place themselves together. It was our den, the one that Jak and me were currently dwelling in, and a transparent image of Jak.

He was in my future.

But it was like a hologram; I could see him but he seemed unreal. I scampered over to touch him, only for my paw to glide right through his very being. His eyes were watching me and his lips were barely curled into a smug grin, but other than that he gave no indication he knew I was there. A little spooked, I looked away, and saw Keira in the same holographic fashion as Jak. She was looking at Jak, but with an emotionless stare, her hand curled into a weak fist and positioned over her chest.

And I have... absolutely NO idea what any of this means. I see Jak so I'm hoping that means he's in my future, or is supposed to be anyway. We can alter events and make our own destinies and fates, or at least that's what Jak had said to me once... a long time ago. But everything else confused me; Keira and Jak's expressions, and the fact that I couldn't touch him. It was very ANNOYING!!! Annoying, to say the least.

..._So_ annoying in fact, I made a sharp turn and stomped towards the door. Before going through it, I gave an enduring sigh as I peered over my shoulder for one more lingering second.

When I was back in the hallway, I was already getting weary and emotionally drained. But I needed to know everything I could. So there were three doors left. White, Black and Red.

White, definitely. I'm a little afraid to go into the Black door, and even more afraid of the Red one. I know that I don't NEED to enter them all, but if I didn't, I would always wonder about it and it would only give me another reason to stay up at night. White; It was pure and clean and untouched, with a light but comforting glow about it. I stroked it with an open palm to find it to be feathery soft and mild. To put it in one word; inviting. And I took to that invite, pushing the door open, for it bore no handle, and took that initial stride in.

I was hit with a wave of pleasure right away as a blinding light consumed my very being. And when it faded, it was anything but what I expected. Instead of simulated surrounding or something along those lines, I was once again enclosed in black. The only thing I could see was a frame in the distance. Inquisitive, I padded to the item and turned it over in my hands. My breath faltered ever so slightly when I saw a picture there. A picture of Jak and me, before I was turned into an ottsel and before Jak was thrown into the cold future and alienated from his purity. We were both laughing and in the midst of wrestling my hands weaved around Jak's locks and his hands cupping over my kneecaps.

How I wanted things to be alright again.

Before I could reminisce in my own little world, everything around me repeated it's quivering sequence and static resonance sounded, and the frame disintegrated and slipped between my fingers in a black ash. And the hallway held my person once again.

With three doors down and two more to go, I was uncertain if I even had enough energy to go on with the process. For all I know, Jak had woken up and was looking for me. Or maybe I'm just making excuses for myself? And maybe that Black door really is making me want to run. So... if the Black door has the power to make me want to hide, what am I gonna do when I get to the Red one?

One thing's for sure... I wasn't getting anywhere just sitting there debating with myself. My Black door was tall and made of metal, and came across as impossible to move. With my back pressed against the frigid entity, I pushed with all my might to make it budge. It slide roughly and loudly, and I opened it only a crack large enough for me to squeeze between. An ear piercing hiss sounded out and a freezing coil blew out wildly and made my bones rattle when it reached my trembling form. My head poked inside, eyes etched with worry and fur on my back sticking out straight.

Red flags went fluttering like mad in my skull as the door started to shut on its own. My first reflex made me run to safety. But how safe can I be when my bloody instincts told me to run in the direction that led me... INSIDE the door? I gulped as I stretched out my arms to feel for something solid, with no success. For the umpteenth time, I couldn't see a damn thing and I didn't know what direction to go.

Even as the room started to lighten into a deep purple, I still couldn't see anything. I heard sounds before my eyes revealed anything to me. Footsteps, it sounded like. Footsteps that kept getting closer and closer until it sounded as though they were right next to me. In an alarmed shock, I raised my chin to look up, coming face to face with a clear view of Jak. But the unnerving disturbance in my gut was telling me that there was still reason to worry.

"Why..?" Jak's pained voice came out harshly, and cut into me deeply. I knew it was all just a dream like state, just like Snake had told me. But I had to bring myself to respond, because even knowing it was fake, it felt and seemed too real to NOT do anything.

"Wh-what are you, uh, talking about, Buddy?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" His voice raised its volume as a finger soared out and jabbed me in the chest, leaving a short little pang of soreness, and I mechanically placed a hand over it, never taking my eyes off of Jak. I took a step or two away, but Jak took one forward for every one I took back. And suddenly the air was caught in my throat and words were no longer an option for me.

"What were you DOING those two long years!?!?" His voice was starting to sound like a coarse shout mixed with an inhuman gurgle that found its way out from deep within his throat. What sounded like a defensive growl came out with each rabid breath in. "Were you having FUN exploring the city while I was TORTURED!?"

"N...n..."

I... couldn't even say one firggen word. He was blaming me for... for everything. I kept telling myself it was only a fear, and not really happening, but something about the way I could feel and even taste the heated breath itching its way down my neck made it difficult.

"Admit it, Dax," He snarled from somewhere deep in his chest, his tone sounding like two voices in one. "You left me there to DIE... And ran off to save your own furry hide! After I PROMISED to help you!"

I shook my head no, for it was the only way I could communicate at the moment.

Remember when I said that I'm the only one that stay's put when Jak goes all bad-ass? Well, I'm finding it hard to do that this time. I dunno, either I still have some courage left in me to stay, or my legs are just too numb and I can't get up the balls _to _run away. I can't tell.

I hiccupped in fear for my life. I was terrified of him turning into what seemed to be inevitable now. Terrified of my best friend, in a world that I was told couldn't hurt me.

Somewhere between the dark ebony claws tearing through his fingertips with a sickening rip and his skin gong from a dark tan to a callous azure, I was ready to scream. And I _would_ have, if my voice box was working.

His transformation complete, and his steps closing the space between us, I heard and felt my knees buckling and smacking the ground with a crack. Small bolts of dark eco encased him with little buzzes that sounded deafening to my ears. His eyes, black pools of nothingness that somehow reached into my very soul and tore it out of me to leave me lifeless, bore down on my helpless self, uncaring, unfeeling, unaware that he was about to tear apart his best friend piece by piece. Or did he know?

Maybe that's why he's grinning like that; that grin that shows that he's actually enjoying what he's doing. The monster that feeds on fear and pain and blood and death was looking at me as its next target. And just as he roared with all of his might and his claws swiped down at me, I closed my eyes.

And when I opened them...

Let's just say, I've never been so happy to see that damn hallway.

I gave myself a moment to let my heart return to its normal pace and my eyes to return to their normal size. I looked intently at that Red door for what had to have been at LEAST ten minutes. And when I stood in front of it, I gave it a second stare down for another ten, thinking the whole time about what it could hold and what to expect. Everything else kinda caught me off guard, but maybe I could have a chance with this one. It WAS desire after all; maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Before another thought had a chance to make its way into my brain, I pushed open the red door, surprised as how tender the material felt and at how light the actual weight of the door was, and treaded into what looked like a bedroom.

Not a perfect one, anyway, _that's_ for sure... There were clothes scattered onto the floor, leftover food on dirtied plates and personal items carelessly placed wherever it was that seemed convenient at the time. I bent over to pick up one of the pieces of clothing. My nostrils instantly picked up on Jak's scent and when I held it up, I saw it was his blue tunic.

"Hey there."

Dropping the clothing instantly, gasping out a small and, sad to say, pathetic excuse of a yelp, I jumped and turned around, which was a mistake on my part. In my little desperate attempt to spin around, a hand clamped over my mouth.

But fear soon turned to awkward excitement when I found it to be Jak.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

His hand slid off of my mouth and down to his side. I bit my lower lip and scanned him over. And then I was - of all things - ...perplexed. Was I getting taller?

Looking down, I almost burst out in surprise to find booted feet and pants on my legs. My head jerked furiously in search of a mirror, finding one in the corner of the room and bolting in that direction as soon as my brain registered it was there. When my reflection was staring back at me, my hand reached up to pat at my body, my face, my hair, it was all there, just the way it was before the accident. The fiery red hair secured by my trusty goggles. The white and red tunic and large but snug boots. The overbite that I had at one point hated until a young Jak commented on how cute he thought it was. I was amazed, to say the least, as my hand came up to the mirror to stroke the face looking back.

Behind my reflection stood Jak, gently smirking to himself that smirk that I had longed for for so long. And with a chuckle he placed his hands on either of my shoulders.

"I know you think you're a God, but can't you go on for at least an hour before having to look at yourself?"

There was something different about him, and it took me forever to figure out what it was. He was the same Jak form the slums, with the facial hair and the new threads and whatnot, only his voice didn't hold that edge to it. And it calmed me almost instantly. I was about to uh, chuckle and mebbe give him a friendly slap on the shoulder, but he spun me around and looped his arms around me, pulling me close in a hug and securing me there.

"I uh...Jak! It, you, and....uh...ah?! You DO know that uh... Ungh!?!?" I tried desperately to find words to say to him, to let him know that HE was doing something that I had imagined that if either of us were to do that, it would me _me_, but...but... do I even have to SAY!?!? I COULD'VE told him that he was holding me close enough to brush lips, and I COULD'VE told him that he was making my pants a bit too...uhm, restricted. But whether he realized any of that or not, I didn't feel like messing it up. I was too profound to this hot feeling that was surging it's way through my body, heating my veins in a livid lust. I was tempted to thrust my body into him, but I managed to restrict myself, telling myself 'not here, not now' because I didn't want to screw anything up.

But damn! He's... holding me so close and, looking into my eyes and gripping me so tenderly yet so possessively. When I saw those blue irises so close to me I let a deep breath slip out of me and had to bite my tongue to keep myself from moaning in desire.

Lost in my thoughts, I noticed Jak had twirled us around and pinned me to the floor only after my back was against the ground. Jak's hands were wrapped around my wrists and securing me to the floor as he straddled my surprised form. My submission to his dominate power and the silly yet playful grin on his face only intensified my exhilaration. My eyes widened as I remembered THIS was MY desire. This is what I WANTED. So I should really try to make the moment LAST!

My eyes went half lidded and my lips puckered like an idiot trying to give his first kiss (and hell it WAS my first time!) and I stuck my head up as far as my situation would let me, waiting for his lips to touch mine.

And when I got nothing, I opened my eyes to question, to be dissatisfied greatly, and in an embarrassing state of affairs. Back in the hallway, I was laying on my back, puckering up to the ceiling, it probably looked like, and left only with the wish that it would've lasted longer. Even more depressing, I was back in ottsel form. More depressing STILL, none of that ever even happened. But now I have something to think back to on those long nights that sleep decides it wants to stiff me again.

Happy and sad, Excited and angry all at the same time, it was hard to think straight with all the crap and bliss that I had just witnessed. I dusted off my knees as I made my way back the way I have once came, up the stairs, past the graveyard and through the buildings, where I began my long walk home.


	14. Of Chasing Memories and Men

**

* * *

A/N:** Sorry for my long and sometimes scattered time gaps, but here chu all go! Another chapter down! I'm not TOO happy with this chapter, I feel as though it can have SO much more potential, but it should be enough to feed you guys for now. So bear with me and 'scuse any grammar issues, cuz spell check is a bish. 

**Demyrie:** I've gotta hand it to you. Writing a review WHILE you read it DOES make it pretty long. Mebbe I'LL have to start doing that just to make them longer myself. I'm pleased to hear that chu like so many different things of mine. And you really look into what I write, and see little messages and details that sometimes even I don't pick up on. So yay for that and yay for you being such a constant reader. Makes me smile a lot, wOooO! MEEP!!one! And ya, the whole hallway thing got on my nerves to the point where I started rushing through it. Whoops???

**Shark:** I love diving deep into Daxter's mind. It's a very rare place that you find writers daring to go into. I'm not saying I'm all amazing or anything, but I DO love to take a closer look at him. But not as much as Daxter likes to look at Jak?? Wut!?

**Midnyte Wolf:** Yeah really. I think it was my quickest update so far, and I'm glad. I did my best to fit all the doors into one chapter cuz I wanted to give a rush of different emotions and throw a million different Daxter's out there, and center them all on Jak. Glad I could make you grin!! And from ear to ear no less!!

**LadyEsca:** I'm....I'm terrific? Why thanks chu very much!! –hugs- Lemme just mark that down as one more smile and....

**Yakow:** It's about time Daxter had a happy moment, right? I thought so. Hopefully his happy moment moved on to everybody who read about it. Keira is quite the messer upper, isn't she?

* * *

* * *

Not that it mattered, but Jak was still asleep when I got back. He was even in the same position he was in when I had left him. Such a good boy. His snoring was still softly humming, and his lips were slightly parted, shimmering tauntingly with a light coat of saliva.

Licking my lips, I had a few ideas run by at that time; Ideas that I had to reluctantly push aside... So instead of violating him while he was resting or latching myself onto a leg or arm and some other limb or body part for a little humping action (trust me, I get that random crave a lot now that I'm an ottsel), I fluffed the extra pillow by Jak, and let it serve me as a bed. My eyes closed, but sleep didn't come. Too many things were running through my mind.

The pillow I was on was right next to Jak. 'Next to' was so close, but it just wasn't close enough. Too bad my fears kept me from sitting on top of him, but my love for the guy kept me from running. Why would I run? This was the one and only being I could be around and not be judged. Come on, he's my best friend. But...

After a few attempts, I concluded that I was too afraid to close my eyes.

If I did, I would see Jak's dark side, the side that almost shredded my hide into a million different pieces. Well, ok not really, but it scared me just the same. The continuous black orbs and that hunched posture haunted me, causing me to regret ever going into that door, but knowing that I would regret it even more if I had taken another alternative.

Conversely, the red door made it all worthwhile. Snake was right; it was like a dream, for it wasn't real. But I could feel Jak's body on top of mine, and I could feel his hands wrapped around my wrists. I could see the passion and emotion in his eyes and hear the playfulness in his voice and sense the lust in his actions. It's too bad it had to end so soon. Hopefully, I can separate fantasy from reality and remember that Jak has no idea what I dream about. Or what I think about.

I rolled on over to my back, flopping my arms out to my sides and stared at the ceiling, admiring little textures and cracks. The room was quiet, save for Jak's breathing and my random sighs of boredom. I was out for some time. Jak should actually be getting up pretty soon. Unlike other mornings though, I decided to let him wake up on his own time. I was too busy inside my twisted fantasies to move from my spot. I kept revisiting that unreachable image of Jak on top of me, being so forceful and yet so very affectionate. I remember I had gotten so excited, I had to open my mouth to let ragged breathes come through. His fingers running through my hair – NOT FUR – hair, and massaging my scalp was just too fantastic to forget.

Like always, my thoughts were interrupted. Jak was tossing and turning in his sleep lightly, about to rouse. On pure instinct I sat up and waited for his eyes to open. It's a weird thing, but I like to watch his blue stare as his eyes opened for the first time during the day. It was one of those small pleasures that I get out of life, I guess you could say.

His mouth opened to say something, only to be closed. His face twisted into confusion and discomfort as he arched himself on the bed and reached down and under the covers. When his hand returned, it held that stupid ... glowing rock.

I think I may have cursed... verbally, mentally... I don't really remember. All I can say is that the next thing I knew we were headed out to you know where to see you know who to do who knows what. And it was becoming tiresome. It would for anybody. I couldn't even control my lids from drooping down because of all the reverberation.

But it was not up to me to say anything otherwise. We were going to Snake's hole in the ground no matter what, and even if I had somehow managed to convince Jak to let me stay put, he would still go. His yearn for danger wouldn't let him have it any other way. And given the choices to tag along with the object of my desires or to stay behind to get lost inside my loneliness and the thoughts that came along with it, I was gonna have to go with the former, for reasons that are far more than obvious.

The city never changes. The sky is dirty, just like it always is. The puffs of dirt in the air and the grim on the ground always makes me regret and wish that we never found that crummy rift gate. (In case you didn't know, I've decided that I HATE precursor artifacts!) People never seem to gain any kind of generosity and the unlawful that we work for get lower and dirtier by the day.

My ears lowered faintly, almost unnoticeably, as we stepped through that hidden door and into one of those many places that I don't like to be.

Snake has always been a little creepy with her tone and the way she went about doing things, but this time was a little bit weirder. Her face was stern and when she spoke, her voice was serious.

"This one really counts. Don't screw it up."

"Nice to see you again, too," I drawled to myself in annoyance, examining my claws in false casually.

Woo! If looks could kill! Her eyes showed me I had better shut up soon or I wouldn't be having any fur left to keep my warm in the winter; talking to myself or not! With lament, I piped down as she firmly made eye contact with Jak, making sure more than anything that he was listening closely.

"Don't waste a single second, Jak!" She spat his name in simply disgust, pointing a finger at his person. "Go down to the bazaar and look for a man in a black cloak. Do NOT let him out of your sights. Track him down, take the package from his possession and bring it back to me right away. You got all that!?"

Jak stayed sturdy, and his expression told her that she could count on him to get anything done. With uneasy satisfaction, Snake kept her brows lowered in authenticity, and kept her hands clenched. As Jak climbed that staircase in a rush of urgency, a thrill he must have gained from Snake's performance, his speed was somehow increased as his body became pumped and alive with enthusiasm.

Jak sprinted at top speed, the people and scenery passed as nothing but a mere blur. Nervously, bouncing madly on his shoulder and clinging on for dear life in his sudden rush, I gave a panicky glance to the side. His face was consumed in what had to be fulfillment. It made me nervous, almost sick, and I was forced to turn my head back to the recoiling image in front of me.

In what seemed to me to be a new record, Jak had already made it to the bazaar. First thing he did was search the sky for the closet zoomer. Without any kind of thought, he disregarded an unsuspecting driver, and leaped onto a nearby roof, using the zoomer's height to reach the new altitude. The driver recovered quickly from his dizzy state, and drove off on his zoomer, plus a dent or two, muttering something about 'lowlifes' and whatnot. My lips twisted to the side while Jak walked along the rooftops, searching the buzzing crowd below him in the process. Now seemed like one of those times I should make a comment or two, or maybe vent about something unrelated. But I couldn't find the heart to say anything good enough. By good enough, I mean something that would be filled with the old Daxter whit and charm. Anything less and he would suspect something.

Stalking people from the tops of buildings had gotten old quickly, and soon he was sitting on a single roof, assuming that with his luck, the guy he was looking for would come by this area. And knowing Jak's luck, he probably will.

I had left his shoulder and sat down next to him, closely, mind you, and I gazed up at the sky. Somehow I had hoped that I could see something worthwhile, but I'm not as lucky as Jak. I never was.

I never knew how intense my gaze to the sky had gotten. Not until Jak's hand waving in front of my face registered in my brain. I shook my head and blink a few times, and cocked my head to the side.

"Something up?"

It's quiet up here, even from being so close to a bustling market below. And Jak's voice filled in the silence perfectly. I almost smiled. Almost.

"Somehow, I just thought that I would be able to see something tonight, you know?"

I think I freaked Jak out just a smidge with my uncharacteristic soft speech and a statement that by some miracle, wasn't a joke. But he threw the thought away and put my words into consideration as he turned his head to look up with me.

"You mean the stars."

"Yeah. 'Member we used to watch them every night?"

I tried to refresh memories of us into his brain, hoping to God that I wasn't pushing my luck. It was the perfect moment after all. We were alone, and it was quiet, and I wasn't trying to force conversation, I was only being myself.

"Yeah," he laughed softly to himself. "And Samos would yell at us to sleep for once."

I laughed at the distant memory, happy that he remembered, but a little disappointed that the memory I was trying to shove towards him was reverted from us to Samos.

"But uh, yeah. I just wonder what it would be like to see stars in the sky again."

Jak once again smiled at my remarks, and looked at me as I unconsciously uttered a fragment of a sigh. Oh and how if things were just a little different, this would be the ideal time to cuddle next to Jak and soak in the romance of us being together, and being perfect in such an imperfect world. I would be able to touch him how and where and when I wanted. I could whisper to him what I was think and feeling. And I could feel safe in his strong hold, and be able to let my mind wonder freely, without the fear of it torturing me unexpectedly. But I... couldn't do any of that. And looking at the sky only made my misery complete. It... wasn't even worth looking at. At least, that's what I thought, until Jak decided it was his turn to turn all philosophical on me.

"But I guess it's still worth a look or two."

I ruined the moment with a perplexed snort.

"I think the fumes are getting to your head, buddy..."

He laughed, a sound that I was quickly growing fond of. I kept looking up as he explained himself.

"When you look at the sky, and see those black and brown clouds and smog, you almost wish you have never looked up in the first place. But in your heart, you know that whether you can see it or not, you KNOW that there are stars and beauty up there behind them. Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it isn't there."

Well curl my tail, return my buck teeth, and call me the Easter Bunny. Who knew Jak was even capable of having such complex thoughts? Who knew he could stick words together like that and at the same time, sound like he knew what he was talking about? So ya, it got me by surprise, but then I remembered, Jak was never one to talk much in the first place. But I know that he has thoughts and feelings, and I know that just like everybody else, he has those moments where he wonders about things on a different level. And it was nice to hear from him about it. It shows me that he's still there, that Jak that I know and love.

But we connect. And he accepts me. I shouldn't be surprised we have a strong connection. Even if lately, it's been hard to find.

I keep getting tossed around with my emotions. There are times where it seems like Jak will never get the message I've been trying to send aaaaaand all hope is lost. Then there's the other half. The other half reminds me that there's always a chance. There's just a matter of taking it.

I was ready to play the night, engage the conversation and strengthen the bond between us that had seemed to be slowly disintegrating. But Jak's eyes had flickered from playful to solemn in a matter of milliseconds. I followed his gaze to the crowd and immediately gathered sight of a man in a black cloak. I inwardly chuckled at the idea of someone using a cloak to sneak around the city when in reality, it only made him stand out more.

As soon as I heard Jak's body shift around in attempt to stand up, I clung to Jak's shoulder and prepared for whatever may await us, logging my newest memory into the back of my mind. I would have to revisit in on yet another sleepless night and visualize about what would have happened... or better yet, COULD have happened if it had continued.

When we hit the ground from jumping off the roof, I was surprised as Jak's skill to still remain silent. I may almost go as far as saying... a ninja? And as the little clouds of dust around us cleared, Jak stood and silently followed the man that Snake had sent him to fetch. The glint in his eyes scared me, but I still couldn't bring myself to say anything.

The cloaked figure was getting closer and closer, due to Jak increasing his speed. He weaved through the crowd with precise skill and seemed very eager to get to his or her destination. Jak became a bit more forceful when he realized the figure was going faster by the minute. He started to shove people out of the way, just enough to get by, and even resorted to growling. But eventually, Jak WAS close enough to touch the guy, (or girl... I was wrong last time, after all...) and he reached out his hand to clasp a shoulder.

The figure visually tensed under the sudden grip and bolted into the crowd without a moment's hesitation. Jak was stuck in surprise mode temporarily, giving chase right after his recovery. People were now mercilessly being shoved aside in Jak's eager attempt to catch up, flustered at the fact that the stranger he was giving chase to was having no problem merging through human traffic. There was a point, however, where the crowd somewhat cleared, and he was able to close a few more feet between them.

Then, in some sudden burst of energy, Jak went even faster than before, faster than I thought he could ever go. His feet padded on the ground like my frightened heart rate, his hair trailing behind him, and his breath remaining efficiently steady.

Time flew by, the distance was closed, and Jak leaped forth in attempt to tackle the exasperating partaker, and succeeded. Their bodies met concrete and smacked against it with no mercy, forcing a grunt out of them, causing me to assume this one was a dude. The package slid out from under his articles of clothing and came to a safe stop right in front of a ramp that led to a different part of the city. I jumped from Jak's shoulder and accompanied the box to keep it from being snatched ('coz I would be able to stop them if they tried to and everything, you know.) and watched from my new position as Jak struggled with the stranger in the open, people not even bothering to stop and watch.

Despite Jak's efforts and my undeniable faith that Jak would end up the victor, the cloaked man somehow managed to wriggle out of Jak's iron grip and scramble into the crowd once more. I was still on edge at it all though. It seemed way too simple, for a guy to just run off like that. Jak kept his eyes wondering as he took the package into his possession. I relocate myself on his shoulder and we hijacked a passing zoomer and started to head back to Snake's place. All seemed to be GOING well until a shot whizzed passed my ear and caused me to shrink and whip my head around.

"Dax! You alright!?" Jak shouted over the wind that thundered in our ears as he kept his foot pressed on the gas.

"Fine! But it looks as though dark and mysterious doesn't wanna share!"

With this bit of information he turned a sharp corner and alternated altitudes to avoid collision with a KG. I peered over my shoulder to see the dark madman following us on another zoomer, wielding a gun, and aiming to stop us in our tracks. Needless to say, I was a little... a little worried.

The sound of clicking rang in my ears and I looked to see Jak cocking his gun with one hand, and steering with the other.

"Jak!?"

The last thing I need is to get trapped in crossfire.

"Get down, Dax!"

I obliged without any argument and heard gunshots soon after. I heard metal on metal and ricocheting bullets and people screaming in fear. Shot after shot was fired but they never seemed to slow down. Jak's driving was wobbling due to driving with one hand and when I finally decided to look up at Jak, he was switch gun modes.

"Peacemaker!?" I panicked as Jak tried desperately to change guns. But before he could get it, and before I could even BEGIN to protest, I was engulfed in a fiery cloud that shot me into the air. My eyes closed tightly as a massive gust shot me into the air, and my limbs flailed wildly for something solid, and heat rushed against my face as I fell from who knows how high. My body blazed, my eyes watered, my nostrils ached and I was finding it hard to breathe, let alone scream.

I heard Jak scream once, loudly but shortly before I came in contact with the hard ground. I was so wrapped up in the throbbing pain that I never bothered to open my eyes. I knew there was black smoke and dead bodies of the people who were too close; in the wrong place at the wrong time. The only time I DID open my eyes, was when I remembered Jak.

My lids snapped open in an instant, jittering in every direction only to see smoke, smoke and more smoke. I was so worried, I tried to lift myself off the ground to search for him, but my body refused to do so, and my arms collapsed from under me. I had a second unwanted meeting with the hard ground.

I could feel my lungs burning. I could smell my fur was fringed, and I could hear the flames and feel the falling ashes. I started to slip into unconsciousness but Jak's voice brought me back and reminded me that I wanted to stay awake. It seemed so much easier now that I had to reason not to close my eyes.

Jak's silhouetted figure came rushing through a cloud of black smoke, his hand shielding his face from the heat, his eyes in shear horror of trying to find a needle in a haystack, or more accurately, a small animal in a big chaotic portion of Hell. It was a phenomenon he saw me and he approached me in a hurry.

He kneeled next to me, bringing his hand down from his mouth to stroke my fur gently. And regardless of my state, and me not even attempting to move, I smiled and half lidded my wandering eyes.

"What," I took a deep breath when the twinge in my throat made me bear in mind that I needed to get oxygen in me if I intended to talk. "...was that?"

"Dunno," Jak breathed, ripping off a piece of his sleeve as he spoke. "He pulled out some weapon I've never seen before. Never thought it would be so powerful..."

"We need...to get one of them... toys," I mused, and Jak smiled at my attempt to make him grin and hopefully, not worry so much, apart from the encircling walls of black haze.

"Ok, Dax, we'll bring it up at the next meeting. Right now, let's get you out of here."

Hurriedly, but carefully, he folded me into his arms, and tucked the cloth from his sleeve over my mug, which made breathing not necessarily easy, but better than before. I closed my eyes, knowing and trusting that Jak would be able to get us out.

I was a little uncomfortable, however. Jak still had the box tucked somewhere one him 'coz I can feel one of its edges digging into my side. I twitched and opened my eyes again to look at Jak and wonder how the heck he can get out of these messes without a single scratch on him...

Things happened so fast. More than likely that other guy was safe, 'cause surely he knew the power of his own weapon and thus, knew the correct distance to fire it without cause harm to himself. But I never imagined things could be flawless, sittin' on a friggen rooftop and going back in time with my best friend and secret crush, to being caught in a rapid explosion to be tossed into the air and come crashing back down to Earth.

A reality check, if you will.

It's an amazing stroke of luck I'm still alive, really. I... don't _think_ anything's broken. Then again that could be cause I can't feel anything 'cept for Jak's arms and chest surrounding me.

As time slowly crept by and Jak kept walking, the cloth was eventually removed and the air around me was becoming more bitter, and I knew that we were a safe distance from the dangerous flames. Only when Jak caressed my brow did I open my eyes lazily, still a little agonizing but bearable, and saw him leering down at me.

"Daxter," He whispered. I almost winced at the used of my full name. "I am... _so_ sorry..."

But I didn't want him to fret over me, no matter what I looked like. Still not bothering to raise an arm or even lift my chin, I reminded him:

"You need to return that package ASAP. You don't wanna rattle Snake's tail now, do you?"

Coughs, strained and pitiful escape my dry mouth. I forget how small and weak my lungs are now. And with Jak's curiosity triggered, he pulled out the said box with one hand, keeping me safe and positioned nicely with the opposite. He held me closer as he began to finger the box, now dented and darkened in certain areas. Slowly and peeled off the remaining tape and lifted the flaps.

Only the brightness emitted from it forced me to turn my head to the side. My pupils adjusted in their own time and I finally got a good gander at the box and what it held. Immediately I had a flashback to our first adventure, the one I thought was difficult until we had more. I remember smacking Jak upside the head and ranting on about how I could return to normal. ...But then decided to play charity and helped Jak save the world instead.

Jak closed the box as quickly as he could, as if it would somehow help him absorb this new information. And because Jak likes to mention the obvious sometimes, (it's not always me that does it!) and muttered it under his breath as he tucked the box away, secured me in his grasp and headed deeper into the city.

"Light Eco..."


	15. Seeing Colors

**A/N:** Now that things have officially started in the plot (took long enough, huh?) we can mebbe start to make it interesting. Even though I'm not too trhilled about this chapter. But then again, when AM I satisfied with something that I write? Anyway, I'm only warning you not to flame too hard if you DO flame. And I usually don't do this, but I'm gonnaask youthat if you read the story, do be kind enough to leavea review. Thanks.

AND

**::PLEASE **

**READ **

**THIS!!!::**

I beat _Jak 3_ and in two or three sittings, and since that is the case, I need to mention that **_THIS STORY TAKES PLACE AFTER THE EVENT OF JAK II!! AS A MATTER OF FACT, PRETEND JAK 3 NEVER TOOK PLACE!!_** Thank chu!! Heh, Oh, and for the record.... _(Don't read if you want to find out on your own)_ Collecting enough eggies to unlock the secret model viewer on the main screen..?? And going to Jak?? And hearing Jak...LAUGH!!?? OHMAHGAWWWDD!!! It is the most ADORABE THING EBBA!!! -dais- And and...OH there are SO many things I want to ramble ON about from JAK 3!!! But I don't wanna spoil anything for the people who haven't gotten there yet.

Anyhue..!!!

OK now that that's all out of the way, I wanna give a shout out to all my reviewers...

**Crazy-Psycho-Chic:** I've got two things to say to you... One, I want to thank you. Its people that rant about hating yaoi that keep me fueled and motivated to write it even more. Think of it as an evil little streak I have that likes to show that no matter what flamers or yaoi-haters say, I'm a yaoi girl and proud of it! Two, I'm not going to yell or freak out on you, coz I'm not like that. S'not my style. But I WILL say that there are TWO types of people in this world: people who like yaoi and yuri, and people who don't. There should be a neutral understanding between the two groups, you know? CLEARLY there is a warning in the FIRST CHAPTER as well as the SUMMARY of Loud Silence stating that yaoi is WITHIN THIS FIC. Therefore, you should know that there is yaoi WITHIN THIS FIC! And if you do not LIKE that kind of thing, I figured you would know not to read it. There's nothing more irritating than a flamer that complains about you having yaoi in your story when you gave a clear warning, and I am not forcing you to read something you don't want to. So you go write your fics, and I'll write mine, and we won't have a problem. You should at least be thankful I'm not the type to lash out at you like others will. But try not to frustrate me or I won't hesitate to unleash these other yaoi authors and authoresses behind me. (steps aside and shows caged writers foaming at the mouth) Kay? Trust me, you don't want to push the wrong buttons on these guys. (sweatdrops) Whew! I've also noticed that I'm not the only one you have ranted to in a review. There's gotta be something else out there to fill your day besides buggin' us poor obsessed writers!!

**Shark: **Flame or not, I love to get reviews and criticism. It's good for the soul. Mebbe even better than coffee or Hallmark cards. As for Snake and them doors, ya gotta just see what happens, I guess, 'coz I don't wanna spoil the surprise. For such a weak and boring start, it's finally getting to the point where it gets interesting and worth the read. So thank you in every way for whatever you send and slash or say. I appreciate it lots and lots! It's reviews from you and others that have made me a better writer, or at least I hope, during the process of this fic. –Hands you popcorn– Enjoy, my friend.

**jess: **I was always very fond of cliffhangers. Reading them, writing them, being tortured by them and staying up at night thinking about them. For a while it was what kept people from reading my story, I think. You know, just to fill that curiosity and find out what happens next. But I think I'm finally to a point where I don't NEED cliffhangers to make people read Loud Silence. Or at least... I'm gonna keep telling myself that! Yes, lets go with that! Oh, that all means thanks bunches!

**Midnyte Wolf: **-smiles because you are smiling- Let the smiles spread, my dear readers! Let them spread like they never have before!! Or...or ya know, at least grin just a little bit. I mean the next chapter IS here. Trust me, I TOTALLY know where you're coming from with the whole 'hurt' thing. I think there are A LOT of readers out there that are like that. We can't help it. It's like 'oh I feel so bad but I also feel so happy that you are in pain becoz people around you love you!!!' Ya know? I know you know!! KNOW! And don't go dying on me just yet, otherwise you won't get to read this one! Silly!

**Demyrie: **You... are QUITE the review writer, aren't you? Then again, I know about that little urge you get when it comes to typing... I know, cuz I get it too? -shakes you out of your joygasm- Hey!! -Face faults as you slump to the side with a silly grin- Ehhhh, fine. You can read from down there, I 'spose. Happeh to hear you likied the rooftop scene, I was worried it was a bit too loose on Daxter's character, but you made me feel better about it. Also,I'm usually not too great at writing action myself, but I try 'coz sometimes it's necessary to make a good story. And yesh..yesssssh, little Daxter was injured. I know how to tug at your guys' heartstrings, hahaha!

WHEW!

* * *

* * *

I know Jak was trying to be careful and hold me close enough to keep me feeling safe. And trust me, he has no idea how much I appreciate that. But this whole... running and bouncing thing? It was really starting to make my stomach churn. And my head hurt. I did my best to hold it inside and keep myself from spilling chunks all over my best friend as well as myself, and at the same time preventing embarrassment, but it's a really hard thing to do when your trying to keep yourself awake at the same time. The things I do to keep a lasting impression, huh?

Running for what I estimated to be about a fifteen minutes straight, which even if you are a good and daily runner, by now you start to lose at least a LITTLE a bit of stamina, Jak started to lose speed and run out of breath. Ah, so he IS human after all. The city, needless to say, is huge. Walking was not something you wanted to do for transportation unless you planned to be out there all day long. Zoomers or a jet board made by a smart but troublesome, squeaky voiced girl was the only way to get from point A to B within a decent time. Now that I think about it... I... don't see the jet board on Jak's back anymore. Was it lost in the flames? Well I wouldn't be surprised. Remember? Bad luck? Me? Yeah.

Not to mention... I'm sure that even Jak was having at least a LITTLE trouble keeping air in his system. 'Specially after running through all that smoke and flame and debris looking for me. Then there's the interesting little fact that he doesn't even cover his nose or mouth when he's carrying me. If this makes any sense, he was smart, but he was stupid.

Your typical blonde.

I could hear him muttering and whispering desperate words that I can only assume were aimed at me, on the count of no one else being around, but I never understood a single word clearly or fully enough.

After a little while, wheezing emitted from Jak's mouth, and his chest moved rapidly as he stopped and bent over to catch his breath.

"Take your time, Big Guy," I said, and he held me closer. "I'm not... in any hurry."

"Shut up, Dax!" He grumbled somewhat compulsively and forcibly as he took off again. I would've been offended if I didn't know that Jak was merely concerned. See lemme explain something to you... Jak, when worried or defensively vexed, is harsh with his words and cold with his actions. But it is just the way he expresses himself. So if your looking for a translation: 'Shut up' equals 'I'm gonna get you back as soon as I possibly can, no matter what you say to me.'

Yep, that's Jak.

And I'm not going to fight with him, 'specially when he's like that. I wasn't busting your chops when I said I don't want Jak to worry for my sake, but truth be told, I was inwardly hoping Jak could maybe make his feet go just a little bit faster.

I didn't want to fall asleep either, 'coz I was afraid of not waking up again, or even worse, never seeing a certain face again. But my lids were becoming dead weight and my body was getting kind of chilly. And I know it was _me_ that was cold, 'coz usually a person (or animal) is sweating when they just exit a wall of flames.

My stomach did a random flip as Jak made a quick motion, explicitly jumping, and wracking up another number of zoomers that he's taken over in his lifetime. Although halfheartedly in effort, I tried to get a tighter grip on the fabric of Jak's tunic, Jak made sure to keep me from falling out of his grasp. And soon the wind was blowing at my fur as the zoomer went forward, Jak repeating his technique of driving with one hand.

And this brought me to wonder: Why didn't he jump on one before?

"How long," I asked, forcing myself to be louder. "have you been running?"

It was just plain curiosity, and I freely asked, expecting an answer.

"Doesn't matter," He kept his eyes forward.

"Why are you just... getting on one now?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Why just now?"

"I _said_... don't _worry_ about it."

I don't know why I'm so eager to know.

"Jak."

He gave a vigorous sigh and narrowed his eyes angrily as he spoke.

"There's no..."

"No..?"

"No fucking _zoomers_ when you _need_ them."

"Relax," It was more of a plea than a command.

"Don't tell ME to relax, Dax."

"Heh... You know that rhymed."

Jak looked down at me, his face showing nothing but concern and worry. His armed raised slightly to raise me up higher and tighter. As soon as my mouth opened to speak, his face returned to angry and he cut me off.

"I said don't."

That one statement was the official closure of our conversation as he turned a corner and leaned forward as if it could make him go faster. It was about that time I started to shiver. Or at least I think I was.

Whether I was or not, Jak decided to carefully stick me inside of his tunic, which was a very nice place, by the way, and brought both hands to the control of the zoomer. With one more hand to help him turn and switch zoomer levels easier, his speed and agility increased and we went flying through the city.

The speed, the wind, the buzzing and the ringing in my ears soon became white noise and I started to drift off to sleep, ignoring my former promise to myself not to. I was too tired to care. Sadly, though, I was jolted awake with a swift curse from Jak's lips.

"FUCK!"

My eyes now wide open with wonder, and my heart picking up its tempo, I raised my heavy head with much effort, trying to see what the hell was going on. Jak must have felt me stir, for he gently pushed me back inside his tunic and ignored my efforts to poke my head outside. My unasked question answered itself when the sound of guns sliced the crisp air.

KG's.

I think I groaned in annoyance at the sound, as well as the growing throb in my skull. My gloved paw came up to rub at the pressure, only to have my limb ache and be brought back down to rest at my side. I sighed and swayed my head to the right, letting the ring of gunfire and screaming become my lullaby.

At least... it served as one until we screeched to a stop and the extreme bounce I experienced enlightened me that we had just jumped off the zoomer and were running once again. The lovely little box we were towing along with us slid around and landed on top of me, and I wrapped my arms around it, holding it close. It might've been 'coz I didn't want it to crush me. Or maybe I justneeded something to hold and it was the only thing available at the time. Then again, maybe I wanted to cling to the fact that said box was containing Light Eco, a substance that I had long awaited to see. My eyes wandered, even though the only thing my vision would allow was a blurry sight of the inside of Jak's tunic.

"Jaaak?"

He kept on running, his feet smacking against the pavement at a fast and steady pace.

"Jak!"

Still no response. My head spun like crazy and my hands left the box and went flying to the side to cling on to Jak for dear life as I suddenly started to slide all over the place. A cold hand reached in and brushed against my own. I mustered up enough strength to drag myself up and see the outside world again. Jak assisted me and picked me up from under my pits, being as gentle as he always was with me, and cradled me again against his chest and the box. I was greatly disappointed to find us positioned at the entrance of Snake's hole in the ground.

He shook me just enough to gain my attention.

"Just hang on a little bit longer."

The distinctive staircase filled my vision as Jak dashed down, his hand cupping my head, as if knowing that it was pounding like a drum. He started throwing his words out of his mouth before his feet even reached the bottom step, where he held a defensive stance, and facing Snake, who somehow always knew when we would be back.

"It's my turn to tell you what to do," He snarled and growled under his breath, his chest vibrating with the exploit. I could see Snake lower her head in disapproval and lift her brows as if to question our little act. As if to say 'Excuuuuse me!?!?' Jak didn't wait for her consent.

"You heard me."

"Where's my package?"

Like she never heard a thing. But that's okay. Sometimes the best lessons learned are the one you learn the hard way.

"You listen to me first. You-"

"Your orders were to deliver it to me, boy." Instead of her teeth finding her bottom lip to gnaw at, her upper lip twitched, and she sneered before stiffening her hand and fingers. Suddenly, her nails seemed deadly to me, and I wondered if what we were doing was uh...healthy or not.

"Why is that package so important to you? What were you planning to do with it?"

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath through her nose, her body loosened and when she opened her eyes, she was her again. Heh, she... kinda reminds me of Torn sometimes.

"I'll do you a favor, Jak. You just hand over that little box of mine, and I'll forget this little incident ever happened. I may even forgi-"

"How about I do YOU a favor and leave you with all of your vital limbs intact, in exchange for you telling me why that 'little box' is so important to you. How's that?"

Wooo! Put down another tally mark for Jak, huh?

There was a hard moment between the two, sparks flying from each of them. I could feel Jak's flesh against me heating up, and I gently brushed his arm with my fingertips.

He was doing it all for my sake.

But would Light Eco even be what I needed to fulfill my desires? After all that's happened, I wasn't so sure anymore.

"Ooouuu!" Her eyes and fist clenched shut and she shook in pure antagonism. "I KNEW you were too good to be true. You have potential, Jak. Don't screw it up by doing something stupid. Just... hand over the box and we can carry on with our lives."

Her hand came forward, motioning for Jak to place the said object into her waiting grip. And Jak paused, taking another glance down at me at the words 'our lives', his eyes tracing over me and looking for something. I didn't give him anything back. I didn't know what he wanted.

"How about we strike a deal?"

Snake seemed engrossed at the statement from Jak, and frankly, so was I. She crossed her arms in waiting, regaining the coolness that she had carelessly tossed aside moments earlier.

"You tell me where I can find of more of this stuff," he brought the package out into view, keeping it just out of Snake's reach. "...and you can have your damn box."

She seemed to think about it, and it didn't take very long for her flutter her lashes in agreement and stick out her hand, nodding her verdict.

"Down in the sewers, there's an organization. A dirty bunch of morons, but if you can find them, you'll find what your looking for." She paused, contemplating. "You have a good eye, Jak. You know how to deal your cards."

With Jak still getting over his fur being rubbed the wrong way, I use that term because I know how irritating it can be, Jak tossed the box into the air for Snake to catch, no longer caring about its use, and ran back up the stairs before she had a chance to hound us about its condition.

Yeah, that's right. We'll get our own damn Light Eco!

"Jak?"

"Yeah?" He said quickly as he kept running, still holding me close enough to hear his heart race with new vigor.

"What are we doing?"

Jak smiled; probably because my voice sounded like that of a scared little kid. Actually, it did kind of remind me of my younger self, which is kind of weird. But I couldn't control the way it sounded, and I _was_ asking a lot of questions lately. I think the reason for that was because I needed to hear some kind of noise, even if that noise was my own voice. The silence seemed too creepy to hear at a time like this. If I close my eyes and don't hear anything, I feel like it's the end. Sounds strange, I know, but what can I say? I'm a strange guy.

"I'm getting you to the den."

My eyes widened slightly in mild alarm.

"I am NOT sittin' in that place..." Breeeathe!! "All by myself!"

Translation: You're not gonna leave me there, are you..?

"Dax, we know where to find the Eco we need to change you back. My first priority to make sure you're alive to use it."

I just had to break into a grin. Was that a slice of humor... maybe even sarcasm I just heard? He was in a good mood, I could tell, if he was able to use the hardly noticeable playful tone in a situation like this. And I'm not going to lie to you. I really love all this attention he's giving to me! And when he told me where we were going, I couldn't wait to get there because all I could envision was him nursing me back to perfect health. Then we would ride off into the sunset... Or rather, I would be on his shoulder and we would dive into the sewers to find some mud men, but it's almost the same thing if you think about it. And just so we would get there faster, I was silently wishing for him to _go_ faster, maybe even sprint, 'cause I know he's going slow so he can prevent my head from banging around.

In fact... I wanted that lovely little fantasy treatment so fast, that I was willing to do a little drama act to make him speed up.

See Jak.

I forced a cough out of my mouth, using the natural gurgle and wheezing from my throat (thanks to the smog in my system) to my advantage. When my little acted out coughing spasm ended, ('coz it was hurting my throat too much), I let out a sigh, making it as shaky and unsteady as I could.

See Jak run.

I'm such as ass, aren't I? What's the harm in making him run just a little bit faster anyway? The way I see it, I was doing it for him, too. I mean, he wants to see me healthy, right? And all I'm doing is giving him the opportunity to see it happen sooner. See? I'm a nice guy!

Sure enough, we got to the den and Jak wasted no time going down the stairs and heading on over to the bunk beds, placing me on the bottom one and making sure I was in a comfortable position. A little sore and really not wanting to move, I assured him I was fine with a wave of my paw, even though the bed itself seemed too firm for my liking. Satisfied, Jak turned around and started digging through all the dresser drawers, catching my attention, and my curiosity.

"Jak?"

He looked up at me, knowing what I was about to ask. He gave that playful grin and kept looking around as he spoke.

"I remember Torn mentioned something to me earlier about having kept jars of Eco down here. You know, for emergencies. Since he doesn't use this place anymore, I figure what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Just as I cocked my head to the side in amusement and keenness, Jak let out a joy filled 'ah ha' and stuck a jar into the air.

Green Eco.

Who knew?

Suddenly finding that I was able to sit up, and at a _very_ fast rate,I placed my paws firmly on my ottsel hips,and sneered.

"You mean to tell me that stuff was here the whole _time_!?"

He sat down next to me, chortling at my random burst of energy and ability to move on my own. Okay, so maybe I was in the drama of the moment. Seriously, I didn't know I was capable of that quick of movement yet! Regardless, I still felt like shit, and boy I've never been so happy to see the color Green. I couldn't help but feel butterflies swarm my stomach as that lid popped off and Jak stuck his hand inside. He scooped a tiny amount, making sure to leave some in there for the future, and held his hand out to me. Reaching out, I pressed my paw into his hand, and the Green Eco, outstretching my fingers and noticing for the first time just how smallmyhand_was_ to his... and compared to howmine used to be.

Little green swirls of tender warmth surrounded me and even tickled my skin in some places, snatching my headache from my head and the hurt from my arms and legs. And when the sensation stopped, Jak was closing the lid to the jar, the smuggest of all smug looks on his face. No matter what treatment he had been through, he'll always be the most expressionate person I know. He put the jar away, safely hidden where he had found it, and came back to me on the bed, leaning over to put his face close to my own.

And yeah, I was feeling a whole crap loads better from that stuff, even though I'm still utterly shocked to find that the stuff was even HERE in the FIRST place!!! But he used a small amount, so I wasn't a hundred percent. More like... 78.5 percent. But I'm not complaining.

I almost died in a complete joy when his hand landed on my head and ruffled my fur, sending a small static shock through my system, one that when from my ears, down to my heart. On instinct I scampered up to his waiting shoulder, leaning on his head in a casual manner as Jak stood straight and tall.

"Well Dax," He headed for the door. "I've got a promise to fulfill."


	16. Finding Your Light

**A/N:** Ok ok, so lemme just clear one thing offa my chest cuz I'm getting a little tired of going to message boards and chat rooms and stuff like that and seeing people be all down about Jak 3 being the last game. Well, true, Jak 3 DOES wrap up the trilogy, but for those who don't know, it is not the end of the Jak and Daxter franchise, stated by ND'S Evan Wells, I believe his name is. Just thought I'd get that out.

And I usually don't like to advertise, but if and when you ever get the chance, check out my one-shot 'Zero Tolerance.' I tend to not like my own work, but I actually… kinda like the way it turned out. So puh puh puh-lease?

Oh and I'm really sorry about always making you guys wait so long. Really, the guilt kinda gets to me, but writers bock and personal life can be a biznatch. Just go easy on me this time around.

Anyway, I think this is the most reviews I've gotten for this story, and I thank you all dearly for that. So! All the 'thank you's go out toooooo

**Silver Draggon:** Muwahahaha, I think I'm not the only one that would give her soul away for a pair of wings. 'specially ones as cool as Jak's, ne? And don't worry about reviewing and / or not reviewing, as long as I know that people are still reading. I always have to remember not everybody that reads will leave reviews. As for the doors and the colors, yes I love them too, I was just uber relieved to see that readers felt the same way about it. So thanks a bunch, kay?

**Jemisard:** Awww, aren't chu just the sweetest little reviewer!! -pats head fondly- So key-yute! Thanks for the sweetness, hun. And the love and the compliments and all that jazz. It really makes my day, you have no idea! Oh and you've confirmed my hopes of getting feeling out there. I try so hard to get a good description going, so I like to know I did something right! And I know all you little people out there think you know what's coming up, I can read all of chuuuu!!! Muwahahahaha!!

**Demyrie:** Meep!! No no, darling!! I have NO objections to long reviews, I was just sharing my joy, silly. I LOVE long reviews! I like any review, but long ones just make me smile past my ears!!! I try to leave a long review if I can, though it's never as long as I would like. The transition of Daxter's health WAS a bit choppy, but it was there, and I did try. And things looks good for Daxxie now, don't they? But I am so ebil… Keep working on JAM for mehh!!! The Gods in my shrine need a sacrifice and I'm all out of HO HOS!!!

**Midnyte Wolf:** Wooo, thanks for the e-mails! I love the smell of fresh inbox in the morning…or anytime in the day. And you finally beat Jak3, yay for you!! Jak's rubbing off on you, you rebellious thing you, sneaking on during school!! (Don't worry, about 80 percentof us all do it, hehehe) and sorry if I've been late on responses.

**jess:** Yes!! I manipulated the writing laws and systems enough to make you reeead!!! Hah, joshing you, but seriously? I'm glad your still with me on this, cuz I appreciate every reader I have, even the non-reviewing ones, so thank you thank you thank you!

**manicalpha:** Everyone seems to like that line. Your not the first to mention its humor. I know I had a blast writing it, and trying to fit it in somewhere, ANYWHERE. And and and… A good Jak and Daxter story!?? A simple statement like that means oh so much to meh little beating heart. I'll try to squeeze in another good line just for chuu!!!

**Sanjuno Shori:** MEW! Cute, huh? Well, thanks hun! I always write as fast as I can, but with living conditions and my undeniable laziness, things go a bit slower than I would like. But here you are, it's finally here so chin up, love! And hopefully, the next installment won't take AS long.

**E-chan5:** I'll read your story whenever I get the chance, but my computer access as of late is VERY limited and my computer itself is a retard, so it may not let me review. But I promise to get to it eventually. And uh –sweatdrops- Dunno where you heard Demyrie 'liked' me, but I'm glad that whatever information got to you, it convinced you to read Loud Silence! So yay!

**Kyrian:** Yay! A new reviewer!! Any reviewer is a good reviewer, and welcome! Tee hee hee har! I know what you mean about yaoi… The EXACT same thing happened to me! It was like BOOMWTF!?ILOVEYAOIALLTHESUDDEN, but I'm happy! :3 And yeah, Jak 3 did go by fast, but it was worth it in my book, I love the sound of Jak AND Daxter's voice. Actually, the voice acting in that whole game was perfect. And no stick beatings please. I may act tough, but I bleed easy!!

**Jira:** BUWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! AHAHAHA!!! -wipes tear from eye and grins- barley, eh? Simple mistake. HAHA, After you mentioned that I checked it out for myself. I originally planned on fixing it, but the whole thing is just too FRIGGEN humorous for me to touch, so I'm leaving it as it is just coz I find it that funny. So yeah, but you know, since I wrote it, the mistake never grabbed my eyes attention, and spell-check sucks and stuff. But everyone knows this. And thanks for the compliments about Daxter's feelings. And about the self defense and the looks Dax would have if he somehow got turned back? Your just gonna have to see if anything happens. Trust me, I've put a lot of thought into this story and how things are going to plot out.

WHEW! Nothing like the feeling of finishing responses to all my reviewers. Thanks! (After all, who DOES'T like to see their name on the screen!!)

OH! And one last warning... since no matter how hard I try, I miss a mistake or two in grammer, regardless of countless readings and spell checks, so scuse them, they don't know where else to turn.

* * *

You _know_ you've been in the sewer too many times when you get in there and don't smell a damn thing. You know, like a natural scent that after while, doesn't even seem to reach your nostrils but you know its bad 'coz your eyes still water? Yeah, I know you know what I'm yappin' about. Either way, the sewer still reeks. And I'm not even referring to the scent thing anymore. 

'Course, there are always those other factors that make the sewers such a good place to hate. When Jak got in there, for example, his boots splashed into a puddle of… _something._ And the sound it made? Ugh, it was enough to make Jak cringe, how about that?

Don't get me wrong. I'm one of those guys that doesn't really mind getting all dirtyby doingdifficult tasks, (and believe you me, all chicks dig THAT in _any _guy OR animal) but even I hate mucking around in the open drain as a day-to-day fixation. As I've pointed out to Jak once before, it ain't just mud that's clinging to his boots. Why do you think I'm on Jak's shoulderhalfthe time? I can walk on my own, but I don't wanna get any of that unknown _crap_ in between my toes.

You ever see me lick myself?

Gross, I know. But I can't seem to control it. It's scarier than Dark Jak, really.

But… even when I take all of that into mind, I really… don't care that I'm down here. I mean, I'm with Jak, which is always a plus. And together we're looking for the one thing that could possibly change me back. And if that theory is true, and the junk works, and I return to normal, my chances with Jak will shoot up a couple oflevels. Maybe I'll even get a little confidence booster on the side. In short, if this works out, my luck will be turning around. It kind of already has. Knowing that Jak cares enough to do this for me in the first place already melts my senses. Not to mention I can't help but adore the flattering factoid of Jak is still clinging on to that promise he made to me so long ago, even when I myself had started to lose sight of it.

In fact, the whole idea strikes me so well, I don't even care about the little spec of slime that just splattered on my face. Ok maybe a little… maybe a lot, _but_ you get what I'm saying.

Even Jak seemed to have a new bounce to his step, and a renewed spirit as he ran through the sewers like a little kid at the grand opening of a brand new play place at your favorite theme park, and turning corners so fast that he would slide but skillfully catch himself and continue running. It was almost… cute, if I ever dared to say the word to or about anything.

And it's ironic to say, but so true: If you can only imagine it, we're in the sewer, (not the most inspirational of places to say the least, I mean you don't need to know the whole history of the Precursors to know that. And the liquid here was either brown or black, and the joint was littered with Metal Heads and danger from time to time. They kinda tended to be there one day, and then gone the next. The memorable drip dropping of water from the pipes rang constantly and would drive you mad if you paid too much mind to it.) So you can't help but muse over Jak's behavior just then. He seemed… Free as a bird, the way he was running around. He was…Or at least appeared to be…

Happy.

Just… radiating untainted happiness.

And call me selfish, but I can't think of any other reason for him being so other than… He's happy for me. Because we were doing this for ME and this would help ME to… well... return to the ME that I _used_ to be. And after that, I hope to work on the project of turning said ME into fantasized US. I just gotta stick Keira into the problem, mix in maybe a little gender issues, and somehow figure out how to subtract them from the equation to equal… the happiness of both me _and_ my best friend, without messing it up and sticking awkwardness in there. 'Cause that would screw everything up. And I can't have awkwardness in the solution. This math problem can be a tricky one if I don't pay too much attention to the details. A math problem can only have one solution, after all. But there lies the problem within a problem. There isn't any way I can go back and erase my mistakes.

Another corner was turned, and we came to an abrupt halt, almost throwing me clear off of Jak's shoulder, and crushing my perfect reflection process. Crossing my arms, I glared at whatever it was that had brought this upon me, only to see nothing in front of me but the familiar sewer passage ways that by now, I knew like the back of my glove.

My arms dropped to my sides, and I looked around.

"What, what?" I muttered, sliding down Jak's arm, regretting it when I landed at his feet and in a huge puddle of thick green glop. "I'm telling ya, Jak. Pants." I pointed a finger at him, then to my legs as I casually walked on ahead to explore.

I came to a ledge and plopped down to all fours to peer over it. I felt Jak walk up behind me.

"Did I miss something?" I inquired. "Why'd we stop?"

"We've been around the whole sewer," He said with a tint of humor in the verity. He spun around to get a good look. "I don't see anything out of the ordinary. Do you?"

"Course not," I vented. "But then again, you remember what happened before, don't you?"

Jak nodded at the memory, and as if this time would be the same, he started scanning the walls. I rolled my eyes and pushed my jaw outwards in annoyance.

"You can't really believe in the coincidence of the places we want to find are BOTH behind hidden walls."

Luck like that only happens in the movies. And this, my friends, was no movie. This was actual. Real. LIFE.

………

My life, anyway, and we all know what a card it can be.

Before I had the chance to take this perfect opportunity to say something to put another smile on Jak's face, I heard a splash from behind me. I whipped my head around at about the same speed as Jak turned sharply on his heals, spraying my face with muck and not even noticing that he had done so. There was some imaginary taste of YUCK in my mouth just at the thought of it, and I spat to the side before returning my attention to the disturbance.

I… didn't see any rats or Metal Heads. Or any retreating form for that matter, but I knew something had been there, because Jak wouldn't let his eyes wonder anywhere other than where they already were. I found if I wans't clinging onto Jak's armor, I was always next to his pant leg, ready to pounce onto his protectiveshouldershould he decide to go on another expedition; a self-employed mission that I didn't want. But his eyes narrowed and his foot went forward, and sure enough, I was up there, and we were movin'. Truth be told I was actually thinking about telling Jak that nothing was there, that he was just being _crazy_ and _paranoid_ and _stupid_, but my eyes captured sight of the water that flooded the grubby ground under us, and the tiny fading ripples that danced across it, quickly fading as if to hide from Jak and myself. Or Jak anyway.

Great, another pursuit. That's all I need. This kid needs to find himself a hobby. A nice… safe hobby that voids him from guns and/or death, or anything related to the sort. Just by a show of hands, can anyone here see Jak with a thread and needle?

You know, without turning it into some kind of weapon?

Anyway, Jak hovered over the violated puddle and perked his ears up cautiously. I held my breath, dunno why, and released it only when he chose a direction to go and went with it. There was only one defined trail to follow after that, and Jak took his good old time following it, seemingly lost in thought and fingers gracing his gun handle every now and again. The pathway became darker the more we traveled, grimly reminding me of our first visit to the Snake Hole, only minus the doors…and…stairs and whatnot. Thank God.

Jak had stopped again, considering his options and trying to figure his best course of action. He appeared unsure of which way to go, for we had come to a split along the way. He eyed them both with deliberation, taking a step forward and…

Chck-Kang

Both our heads lowered at the clang of metal, and saw a loose cesspit upon the sewer floor. Not only ironic, but inviting. Well, inviting to blondie. I didn't wanna go near it. So Jak bent over to pry it open with his now slimy fingers, and when he did I was met with a sudden gust of wind, howling in my ears and just daring me to run. Trust me, I woulda ran if I could only draw my claws back out from Jak's clothing. But you know me! I'm… You know, I'm not gonna leave Jak hangin' and ...make him go in there all by himself.

He gave a glance to me once before sliding down the ladder that was there, and landed at the bottom with a hushed click of his boots. We were both shuddering at the sudden eeriness of the place that was lower than beneath the city. The shock – if you could call it that – was over almost as sudden as it had begun when a low murmur reached our earshot. The buzzing grew louder, naturally, as Jak tip toed towards its source, holding up a finger to silently request my peace.

He poked his head around the corner and I did it with him.

"Look at that."

Jak's words were melted into his breath, turning around and pressing himself against the wall in thought.

Who knew there would be a whole organization working down here? It was like a whole different version of the Underground that was… really underground, and working in a real hush-hush environment. Keeping something so covertly hidden was hard in the city. KG's would get suspicious of anything these days. Hell, I remember when we were delivering a package to Krew, on our way to meet him for the first time. Guards started emerging from every direction and firing at us with the accusation of 'having a package'. Apparently they had nothing better to shoot at during the time.

I inwardly groaned as my heartbeat decided to pack its bags and move up into my head, pounding at the walls and having one heck of a party. I shook my head to rid myself of the annoyance but only succeeded in gaining lightheadedness that didn't want to go away. So while I was trying to hold down the growing nausea that was whirring inside of me, Jak crept closer to his new discovery, keeping a sharp eye out for any danger or trouble. A deadly game of hide and seek. Or rather, hide or get fucked. Whichever you prefer, they have the same general connotation.

Poking my head up along with Jak, I gained a better insight of what was going on. Small machines, nothing too big or complicated but actually small enough to be portable, were being used by several grubby -but thin- looking creeps. This really isn't anything too fascinating. I mean, we've all seen people use machinery before, and it was about as impressive as a newly bought blender fromyour nearest convenient store, but what caught the attention of me and big lug I stood on, was the object that was _resulting_ from the machinery.

An object that was bright and glowing like the Heavens themselves.

Don't ask me how you can create Light Eco using tools and equipment like that, because I don't care! It was there and that was all that mattered! My heartbeat returned to my head once again, spreading itself this time and gaining access to my ears. I was almost afraid that someone would hear it, it was so loud.

Alright, so we have ourselves a secret 'thing' going on here, one that makes a substance that is supposed to be really rare in these current times. Something that I've been secretly wishing to find and someday use was right here in front of me. I never actually thought I would find it after we first got into Haven City. To tell the truth, I had lost every last glimmer of hope I had of finding the stuff. But now?

Now…

Ch-hk

My eyes flickered downwards. Jak was already cocking his scatter gun, which usually meant he didn't think he was up to too much of a threat. The scatter gun was such a slow and somewhat annoying weapon, in my opinion. And Jak seemingly felt the same way. So every time he used it, it was in small situations like this one, where he felt no reason to be worried or scared. He held it attentively for a moment, sitting down and thinking, almost planning his next course of action.

Finally, he stood up, still cleverly hidden behind some conveniently laid KG crates, and closed the distance between him and the Light Eco that was so close and yet still so very far away. He moved up, while crouched, to the end of the 'assembly line,' where Light Eco was being placed in glass jars and put aside for later use, whatever that 'use' may be. It didn't matter! Without any hesitation Jak reached out and grabbed one of the jars, securing it in his arms and holding it dearly and closely, turning around to sneak back.

Looks as though he never needed to set a single hand on his gun.

And thank goodness he decided not to start any trouble.

"Hey you!"

Er…

Jak froze where he stood, his back towards the source of the voice, which was the very opposite of intimidating. Almost like a geek going through the hard journey called puberty. Even so, with a messed up vocal cord and a scrawny body that everyone down here seemed to have, Jak knew not to underestimate his enemies. They had to know a thing or two if they were down here doing this kind of work in the city.

Or at least, they _should've_.

"Turn around."

Before Jak followed these orders, he tucked the jar away in his tunic, which by now I'm starting to wonder what else he had hidden down in there.

Hmmm….

"You. State your name and purpose."

Seriously though, it's so hard not to snicker at the sound of his voice, and from the looks of things, Jak didn't see any reason to be alarmed just yet, for he never attempted to give him an answer. I'm actually pretty surprised not to see thick glasses with tape wrapped around the middle of them, or suspendersor pocket protectors. And I was half expecting to hear a hitch in his voice every now and again. And I wouldn't be too shocked to find deformed teeth.

…Not that there's anything _wrong_ with _that_, of course. I mean, crooked teeth are all the rage. It's actually more like a chick magnet.

"Pat him down."

From nowhere it seemed, a crowd of scrawny little punks came up around Jak and started patting around his body, his clothes, his…

I felt my entire body grow so hot, I was surprised there wasn't any steam, and sweat even threatened to dampen my fur. But they did find the jar, and they took it from his possession.

Jak's eyes narrowed.

I jumped as a hand came down to stroke my fur, feeling up my arms and legs and the length of my tail, ruffling my fur and making me clench my fists. They lifted my goggles and patted my head, feeling my ears and checking my hands and the fingerless gloves that covered them.

"HEY! Does it look like I have any pockets!?"

As if listening to me, they backed off and stared us down. I could feel Jak's muscles twitch. And I could tell and he was trying so hard to... NOT freak out and go crazy.

"I'll have to ask you to give that back to me."

A few laughed, a few just stared, but the one in the middle, who I was assuming to be the leader, shook his head as if it was the dumbest thing he had ever heard.

"Are you kidding me? We worked so hard to get as far as we have, and I don't want anyone screwing up our business."

Business?

"Listen, I don't care about your damn organization or your motives. All I want is one little jar of that stuff." Jak pointed to the jar that was taken from him. When they showed no sign of moving, he continued. "If it means anything to you, I don't plan on saying anything about any of this to anyone. Your secrets safe with me."

"YEAH!" I felt the need to share my own thoughts. Of course single words such as 'yeah' don't really intimidate a person too much.

"You mean…" the guy took a step closer, pinching a singleeye tighter to examine Jak's features carefully, trying to tell if he was being truthful or not. "You're not in it for the profit?"

Who knew what these dorks were going on about, but at the same time, who cared? Jak was getting flustered and so was I.

"Look, I really don't want to waste anymore time. If you don't give me the damn jar, I'm gonna have to take it myself. It's up to you; we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

Jak's hand went to his gun, and everyone saw it. Only I knew that he was serious enough to actually use it. These guys looked smart, but did they know that he _would_ whip that thing out the second his mind wanted him to? There are a few exceptions, but life isn't _always_ about second chances.

"Sorry," he bowed his head, as if truly apologetic for the decline. "But I just can't take any risks and-"

"That's fine."

Ch-Chck

Scatter gun ho! As soon at the point of the gun was facing those geeks, they finally understood the depth of their situation. Only there was probably no chance of turning back now. Jak was pretty good at getting what he wanted, believe me.

I wasn't fully prepared for that first shot that came rushing out of the weapon, but I expected the pathetic screams of the poor souls who were in its path. After that, they scattered and started running, but Jak was always a fast runner, and he gunned them down with a juvenile smile on his face. Aaand would probably later admit that he had enjoyed doing so. Once that first man was hit, Jak was set on a energetic rampage, shooting in every direction, aiming at anything that moved in the corner of his eye. And he kept it up, until only one was left standing. And that one held the single glass container that was so harshly taken from him. It would be too easy for us to just grab another jar from the pile.

No, no.. That would be no fun at all.

"It's kinda hard to run a business on your own," Jak smirked, cocking his gun. "You sure you don't wanna hand it over?"

The guy looked around at his fallen comrades, who were wounded and unconscious, but none of them dead. This, of course, was one of the things I was currently happy for. The thing about the scatter gun is… It's powerful, but never strong enough to kill a man with just one shot alone. Jak knew this, and for some reason, went easy on them.

Heh, yup, he was _definitely_ in a good mood.

The guy holding the jar threw it up into the air and ran off in the other direction, whimpering and whining the whole way until he was out of our sight. Jak was fast enough to put his gun away safely and efficiently in time to catch the falling glass container. Once safely in his hands, he tucked it away and darted off, more than likely to find his way out of the sewer. His words kept ringing in my head the whole time, mesmerizing me…

_I've got a promise to fulfill_

_A promise to fulfill_

_Well Dax, I've got a promise_

_A promise_

Fresh air that didn't smell smacked me in the face the second we were back outside. I knew right away by the path that was being taken that he was going for the den, where just me… and him… could cherish a moment together. A moment that we've been waiting for for forever, and was not meant to be shared with _anyone _else. Getting to the den seemed to take a hell of a lot longer than it really needed to, but he _did_ get there, and we _did_ get inside, and the feeling in my stomach _was_ enough to gag on.

Jak slid on his knees to the bed, already in the process of ripping the lid off of the jar, and I leaped from his shoulder to the sheets, bouncing in anticipation as the lid finally popped off, the sound it made being ironically the greatest sound I had ever heard in my young life.

Jak seemed dazed, his eyes going half lidded, practically drooling at the mouth in the whole intensity of the situation. Like, could this really be happening? After all this time of searching and hoping, and being small and looked down on and riding his shoulder, and being fuzzy, and… and… not wearing PANTS, was it really all so simple? Jak seemed hesitant at first, as if it just couldn't be happening like this, and so easily, but taking in the fact that it WAS and I looked at him, biting my lower lip in pure anxiety.

At last, he set the jar down, the opening facing my direction, and the glowing ball of white was hovering within, just waiting to be tampered with. I made sure to hold my breath, as if it would turn up my luck a few notches, and reached my hand into the open jar. I closed my eyes as the sensation touched my fingertips and I suddenly felt a warmth from within myself, very much like with the Green Eco.

I never even paid attention to the feeling... I ignore it and instead focused all of my attention on what I was thinking. All I could understand was the thoughts that kept running through my skull. The only thing I could concentrate on at that moment, the same views that have always been there and giving me a hard time and keeping me up and night all the other fun things that your head can do to you. And when the movies and pictures and words were done rerunning in my head like some broken slide show, I realized there was no feeling at all. By that I mean, there was no warmth, no sensation, and no tingly feeling surrounding my body. And I wondered…

Did it already work? Was it done?

I let one more image roll across my closed lids. One of me, the way I used to be, and Jak. Together. The way it was supposed to be.

_Together_

Things are finally looking up.

Releasing my breath, my heart pounded louder than ever, my stomach knotting up in countless places, and my fingertips were cold and convulsing in nervous anticipation as my mouth curled into the biggest grin in history.

And then I opened my eyes.


	17. Lost In Thought

**A/N:** Alright, I know I'm not very steady with updates. Some come fast and some get lost in the mail, **_(Don't expect another update too soon...)_** but rejoice! Chapter 17 is here! And let me just say, that for being what I think is the longest chapter yet, it is a decent one. I have to apologize if anything or anyone seems OOC, but I did what I could to keep everyone as themselves WHILE sticking what I needed to in there. Prepare yourselves, shippers; this one's a bumpy one, filled with emotional discomfort and one very confused ottsel!

On the other foot, I need to say thank you to everyone! I mean, not only for reading and reviewing, putting up with my rants and personal demeanings of myself,but aspecial thank you to those few who actually DO read the Authoresses note. I mean, they really do mean a lot to me and I have to say, I can't believe how far I've come.

I go back and look over the work I have done and previous chapters I have written, and am absolutely shocked to be able to see the progress that I have made. Just, the words and the style and the methods I have and use have improved so much, and I only have you all to thank. If it wasn't for your encouragement and constructive criticism, I don't know where I would be. And although I still have things to work on (coughcough endings and spell-check coughcough)…and even though no matter how many times I check, grammar will always get the better of me, I will keep getting better!

And I got a good number of reviews for the last chapter. I think this story is getting more popular, although not by TOO much. But who cares, I love any reader I have! Oh, and I need to say that I'm _sorry if this story drags on in places that it shouldn't_. I think I may have played on certain parts for too long and it may have killed everything, but I thought I'd take my chances.

Just consider this as your guys' early X-Mas gift. So when that time comes, Merry Christmas everybody, and God Bless.

And so, without further ado, thanks go out tooooo:

**Silver Draggon:** I think I'm kinda guilty of it myself. From time to time I won't review out of lazyness, but I do always come back later and do it. Some people just don't want to. (shrug) Can't let it get to you. Anyway, I always have fun tossing Daxter little one liners to say in my chapters, and its rewarding to know that my readers are enjoying them and laughing about them. Makes me feel like I acomplished something, like oh say.....staying in character at least a little bit. Also, I'm not gonna yank your chains, I love leaving a good cliffhanger at every chance I get. But think of it this way: This time around, you didn't have to wait TOO long.

**Demyrie:** (backs away slowly) Eheh, I'm afraid of getting beat with sticks. If I don't update quick enough, you'd be surprised how big of a mob will come after me with sticks being the main weapon of choice. But seriously, now, thanks much for the flattery. Glad to hear you liked Daxter's comments that much, cuz I always worry they aren't good enough. And don't be jealous, you'll always be one step ahead of me! (beams) Lets see, also happy you liked the people in the sewers, I have a small spot for them in the story but you WILL be seeing them again sometime so ya. And you KNOW I have to leave a good clifhanger now and again. I have a reputation to live up to, lol. OH! And it's great you loved the little section of memories ringing in Daxter's head, cuz before you even reviewed, I placed some more of THAT into THIS chapter! I think I overdid it this time around, but I didn't have the heart to take it out. Work on JAM!!

**jemisard:** Gaw, I love you. Your always so sweet and know how to smack sunset pink into a writers cheeks. Your compliments always mean so much to me, and I gotta say I'm glad that you take the time to review. OH OH !!! And you caught onto EET!! I actually tried really hard to keep a constant content feeling throughout the whole chapter, even during the more active moments, which cannot be helped, in my opinion. So you made my day by making me feel pretty good about all that. And for the record, I love making Dax's whole world just revolve around Jak. Can you blame him? He is, after all, a heroto all of us.

**Jira:** I know _I _can't help but smile when a story or a chapter gets a feeling in my stomach, don't you? It doesn't matter what the feeling, if a story can get something in there, its good. And your right, either the Eco worked or didn't work. I mean there's only two options! Unless of course he has an allergic reaction. Ahhhh, but that doesn't happen. As for what DOES happen, you'll have to read on in order to find out. Even if I am the writer and already know what I want to do with my story, as a reader it's still always fun to ponder on endlessly about all the possibilities and story can have.

**Sanjuno Shori:** I've said it a million times before and I'll say it again! I love leaving _cliffhangers_!! I mean, I like reading them too, as long as the person who wrote it keeps on going with the story. Anyway, I couldn't stay away from the pants statement, it was just begging me to stick it in there somewhere. .......Soooo I did. And yay for you! I updated as soon as I could, but the next installment won't be for a while. Try to let this one satisfy you til then.

**jess:** I dunno. When I picture Jak with anything BUT a gun, I can't help but wonder what he would do with the item.. Because he's just so... so Jak that he HAS to put it to good use! And the thought of a needle in his hands just cracked me up on the spot, so I put that in the story to lighten the mood a bit. (You shoulda seen the smile I had while I was typing it.) Yes! Cliffhanger! Yes! Jak lubbs his gun and likes to pull the triggerrrrr!! Yes!! Daxter... DOESN'T get a break, but then again, that's my own fault. Heh.

**manicalpha:** Eh... The more people bring it up, the more I wonder how mean it actually was of me to leave that nasty cliffhanger. I guess I needed something to make readers come crawling back to me, muwhahaha!! I'll be seeing YOU on the review page! (lightning and other cool evil effects)

**Shark:** (tosses you a bone) Simmer down there, before you hurt yourself. Your making me dizzy. Sit down in that chair over therrree.... And take this (hands you next chapter) And now you can find out what happens and stop jumping up and down so fast.

**Elrond-is-cool:** (Writes a song about cliffhangers) Cliffhangers, people. It IS the word of the last chapter. Remember it well, I'm starting to obsess over the idea. Glad you like my story, and glad you reviewed. Here you go, this is one of my faster updates so enjoy.

**Midnyte Wolf:** Hello there, dear. Don't take it the wrong way, but I wish I coulda been there to see your face when the chapter ended. It sounds like you twitched until your body went numb. Actually, your constant twitching helped me get moving on fixing up this chapter. Ah, and don't even sweat returning e-mails quickly or anything. I don't have you on any deadline or anything like that. Take your time cuz trust me, I KNOW what its like.

* * *

**--**

* * *

There were a million different scenarios that I thought up in that one second, wanting to experience each and every one of them at the same time, but knowing full well that I had to take one _step _at a time, and opening my eyes would have to be the first. So I opened them quickly, expecting and wanting a positive reaction from the object of my desires that was kneeling in front of me, because that was all that mattered at that moment. Of course he'll be happy, why wouldn't he be? 

As soon as my lids flew up, my pupils started flickering around the room, smiling like the biggest idiot ever but not being able to help it! I couldn't wait to get a mirror and see how well I had turned out for Jak, or get myself some awesome new threads or… or… There were just too many things I wanted to do. Too many things I HAD to do. Too many things to TRY that I couldn't even think about doing as a short little ball of fuzz!

I looked at Jak.

And he was looking at me.

And to my dismay, he was...frowning.

My heart sank all the way to my feet when I saw that face, deeply cut by the disappointment that shone from his blue eyes, but more than anything, I don't think I've ever been so flooded and overwhelmed by the simple emotion of confusion before in all of my life.

Isn't this what he wanted?

How's that old saying go? 'When life gives you lemons, make lemonade'? Or how about:

'When life gives me lemons, I squirt myself in the eye'

Because no matter what I do or how hard I try, nothing seems to be in my favor. I'm cursed, not even able to be comfortable with myself now as I sat there on the bed, fingers intertwined sharply with the sheets beneath me, my eyes anywhere but forward so I wouldn't have to face _him_. 'Coz my heart couldn't take that look he was giving me.

My eyes began to sting in an instant, and I bit my lower lip to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. The tears that I threatened back because there was no way in HELL I was going to let Jak see such a thing. I had to swallow a growing lump in the back of my throat, and take a few deep breaths in order to think straight.

No matter how tongue-tied or bizarre the feeling in my stomach was, I had to say something to him sooner or later. And so I lifted my head to meet his gaze at long last, holding it there with a distraught expression of my own. Once I had him looking at me, I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out because… something… didn't seem right. Something didn't _feel _right. Suddenly, my heart ran into a panic before my head could even come to a conclusion. If everything felt alright… wouldn't that mean that everything _wasn't_ alright?

I mean, shouldn't I be feeling _something_?

And there stood my problem. My neck was craned back so I could look at the blonde in front of me. My body felt warm, which was weird for being stripped. And my ears were still picking up on sounds that were coming from outside of the den. Just as it's always been. It was then and only then, that I noticed how short I was. How much Jak was still hovering over me.

That was when it connected.

The cold, miserable truth.

Looking down, my blurred vision was blinded by the familiar but sickening color of orange. I clenched my teeth tighter, and twisted my fingers even more into the sheets enough for it to cramp my hands with the applied pressure. It was becoming near impossible to stop the salty drops from forming behind my eyes, and the heat they emitted was enough to kill me. No, I take it back.

I hadn't changed. I was still… I was still… Now I'll never be able to…

_That _was enough to kill me.

"M-maybe it was the wrong brand," I choked, shrugging my shoulders tersely, not knowing what else to do or say. Humor was my secret weapon. It was always there to get me out of tight situations or hectic moments. It kept me from being caught as the miserable little shit that I am and was acting like now.

When he didn't say anything back, I released my fingers from the bedspread, letting the throbbing pain slowly dull and eventually die before hopping onto the floor with a thud.

"You might wanna consider a refund."

Although inside these stupid words made me feel a little bit better; I mean it's nice to have a little comic relief every now and again, it was still not enough to make Jak smile, or even change his expression in the slightest. I needed him to change it though, and soon. I don't think I can take it any longer. Whether he knows it or not, he's pretty expressive through his eyes, and they bore deep into me, tearing me apart particle by particle.

"I…"

I couldn't even talk anymore, it was so stupid. To think that me: DAXTER, was at a loss of words. But that was not as stupid as the next thing I did…

My paws started motoring, creating a constant pitter-patter on the floor and eventually on the concrete once I had reached the waiting door.

I ran as hard and long as fast as I could, into the city, faster than I ever had before because I knew that if he wanted to, Jak could catch me.

And I didn't want to be caught.

I needed time alone! Time to think! By myself! Time to figure just what the hell had happened – or didn't happen – or whatever it was! What I _needed_ was to go faster! To get past this forest of legs and smog and… and… Just what the hell happened, anyway?

When the thoughts refused to let me be, I ran faster, and faster still when I heard the distant sound of Jak's boots slapping hard against the ground, and his desperate cries for me to come back. And I wanted to so bad, but…

I also needed to get away.

I had no idea where I was going, but I kept departing despite the aches that were creeping into my feet and hands. I never knew that I could move so fast before, but once I had gotten to top speed, it was hard for me to find the will power to stop.

I didn't necessarily feel tired, but my breaths became heavy and I started to slow down. I only came to a complete stop when I reached a dead end. I must admit, I was really surprised at the distance I had gained in such a short time, unless thinking about all those things distracted me from a little thing called time. My chest puffed in and out as it regained its composure, and I straightened my back so as to stand on two legs again.

When you just finish freaking out and running off as a spontaneous reaction to something you don't know how to handle, you start to question yourself and doubt your ability to rationalize. It shouldn't be a big deal, but now that I'm here, what was I supposed to do? There was no way I was gonna go back, at least not so soon. What would he say? And I was here and had no energy to go back even if I wanted to. So with a limited number of options, and a ramp leading up to a large metal door right in front of me, it was only natural that I chose to climb the ramp and step inside of the automatic entrance.

After all, it leads to the forest, and the forest was safe. It was also quiet, and reminded me a lot of…

Anyway, it was a good place to think. And I usually don't need things to be silent when I dive into my head but this time was different. This time I couldn't do it any other way.

This is wrong, this is all wrong. Everything feels _wrong_! I'm still the same but I feel different and I don't like it at all!

I shook my head with such hostility, I stumbled a bit to the side, but I didn't want these feelings to rush me just yet. Strange, but true, the place looked a whole lot bigger when I was just by myself, but I approached the warp gate regardless, and dove right in without any vacillation. I never get used to the buzzing sound that makes its way into your ears when warping. Or that 'tingly sensation' that Old Greenie is always complaining about. Trust me; I can totally understand where his hatred for the thing comes from.

The blue ring of craziness spat me out onto a ledge that placed me higher up than I was before. As soon as my feet hit the lush grass, I was off and headed towards the floating platform, which was just waiting for me to step onto it. The vibration under my toes disturbed me but I put up with it while it gently hovered downwards and to an opening that was Haven Forest. Stepping off and hearing the platform make its way back unoccupied sent the tiniest of shivers up my spine and down again. It was just a little strange, being here all by myself. Not scary, just different.

Plus, I think anybody would be a little rigid if their only exit floated out of reach.

But I sighed it away, and strode on over to the highest and most secluded place I could find. It was a pretty decent spot, if I do say so myself, where I could get an overview of the rest of this area of the forest. And if by some chance the current view got boring, there was a short cavern-type passage behind me leading to another part of the forest that I could go on over to. So I sat my furry butt down to start my thinking. But after all of this time getting here and after all the things that I couldn't stop thinking about before… I didn't know where to even start. When did… any of this start?

Well there we go. The beginning is usually the best place to start, isn't it?

My hand came up to harshly rub my face, as if preparing it for the hardships ahead that it was just bound to endure. It's not like I enjoy making myself suffer, you know. But…

Okay, okay, so summing everything up...

You would think that since Dark Eco was the thing that triggered a tail on my end and fur on my face, that Light Eco would be the remedy. I mean, they are opposites, and dark is usually bad and light is usually good… So what am I missing here? There's gotta be something I overlooked. No…no! What's there to miss? Aghhh, okay okay…

Mebbe if I use hand gestures, it'll help me focus.

If Dark Eco equals furry animal, then Light Eco should equal flawless human… Right? Right!? Apparently wrong… Even Samos said to me one time that Light Eco would most likely be the cure. Heck even _Keira _said it to me at one point, that it would likely be the thing I'm looking for.

The key word here is _'Likely.'_

Hn.

Maybe..? Maybe it never was what I needed to change back. Maybe I kept telling myself that it was what I needed, and it eventually became law in my head. But... if Light Eco doesn't reverse the effects of Dark Eco, then what does?

Oh man… Does anything fix it? Or am I cursed to be like this forever?

No, get your head on straight, Lightning, heh. Don't get all caught up in questions you won't be able to answer. Just think about what happened, and then you can go back and nitpick all the details.

Okay, so I'm an ottsel (shrug) due to the unfortunate events of falling into a vat of Dark Eco. (Insert pathetic sigh here…) And used the only Light Eco I could find to save the world. So… I never actually knew if the stuff worked. But I safely assumed it would, and by the way everyone was talking about it, it sounded as though I just threw away my only chance at becoming beautiful again. Even with all of that put into play, one Jak still sought out to find a way to help me, and in a crazy turn of events, we ended up in this heap of a city.

(Deep breath)

SO! After a few years, a small bit of hope returns when we find word – or a box rather – about some Light Eco hidden underneath the city. In the sewers, which is only natural because that's where most rats like to hide. ANYWAY! We grabbed us a jarful, easy as pie (ahem) and brought it back with us. Here's where the fun stuff starts.

If by only touching – or more accurately bathing in – Dark Eco can make me look like this, then letting the wonderful substance of Light caress my body should make everything better. But apparently, something screwed up. Now, there are a number of things that could've happened. Let's be reasonable here.

Maybe it has a mind of its own and it thought I was just too sexy as an animal to reverse it.

…Nah.

Okay well how about this: Since I was _dipped_ in the dark stuff, maybe I needed to be _dipped_ in the other stuff? Like, it wasn't enough to balance or kick out the bad junk. That's always a possibility. Or maybe Light Eco never had the charming effect that everyone gave it credit for in the first place. It could be that it doesn't have healing powers like the green stuff. After all, people like to assume that white is good. Or maybe there was a certain way I had to do it.

Then again maybe I'm just thinking about all this a little too hard. There has to be a simple explanation for all of this, I just need to clear my mind enough to be able to think of it. Think, think, think!

I guess I had been unaware of the fact that I was unconsciously pounding at my forehead with my fist in order to get my brain working, because it was starting to hurt. And it made me relax my shoulders a bit. I can't think straight if I freak out too much.

So, where were we? Oh, yeah, the details. Well... what if I just think about what actually happened compared to why certain things did or didn't happen.

I closed my eyes, and replayed the movie of what occurred. Taking the jar back, Jak opening the jar, me touching the Eco, and nothing happening. What about the 'warm feeling' I had? Okay, erasing fantasy now, and coming into contact with truth, reality, and facts. Maybe I just _thought_ I was feeling something, 'coz I was expecting it in the first place. After all, I was too busy visualizing to really pay attention to any 'feelings' I may have been actually having.

My eyes clenched shut as tight as I could get them, and again I let things replay. Over and over and over again they played, wracking at my brain and repeating, repeating, repeating until they became engraved…

And that... didn't rhyme on purpose...

_Don't worry about it. Dax and me will be fine. It's not like we haven't been on missions more dangerous and mysterious before. Besides, we love a good adventure._

No…

_You don't know how scary it is when I'm on your shoulder and stuff, watching you do all these crazy stunts with me right there with you. You're amazing though, let me tell you that much at least. _

Dax.

No! That's not it!

_What do you want me to do?_

NO! That's not it, either! Think! Think! There has to be… there's gotta be… Somewhere, something has gotta…

_Snake...she-she promised that no-nothing would --  
_

_Eco...don't --  
_

Huh..?

_Something about Novanya. Or he called her Snake, rather. _

Yeah, so?

Then something about eco.

_It was probably nothing important._

What the…?

_Nothing important._

Memories, their all flooding so fast…

_We're having a fight._

HA! Nice… I thought that was outta there already. But that has nothing to do with anything. C'mon, concentrate.

_Jak, are we ok?_

Get on subject! It's hard though, when the words that are coming back to me are echoing so loud…

_But there's something going on. I don't know what exactly, but I intend to find out._

Yeah, I remember him saying that.

_These doors reflect you. They reflect your soul. _

_Black is fear._

Jak… What did you see? It was the same look you gave me just now back at the den…

_I know you think you're a God, but can't you go on for at least an hour before having to look at yourself?_

Heh…

_This one really counts. Don't screw it up. Track him down, take the package from his possession and bring it back to me right away. You got all that!?_

Yeah. That guy… Why did he look so familiar?

_Light Eco..._

Everything's… Everything's…. I've ignored it all up till now… It was all right under my nose and I never even…

_Why is that package so important to you?_

But what does it all mean?

_You have a good eye, Jak. You know how to deal your cards._

What the hell did _that_ mean?

_I've got a promise to fulfill…_

SNAP! My lids bolted open and a gasp escaped my lips in the sudden flash of memoirs that had come in gone in about the length of about one second. All of this... information was connected somehow. Well, most of it. I've gotten this far, and now the only thing that I wanted to do was put all the pieces together.

That guy that was already half dead by the pipe at the Pumping Station, he mentioned something about Snake and Eco. I threw it all aside, but Jak held onto the words. He knew something was there. How could I have been so blind? Nothing like missing something that's right in front of you to make your day. And let's not ignore how defensive Snake gets when it comes to her deliveries, and that one in particular, which just happened to be Light Eco. And what's with the guys in the sewers? Do they have some kind of connection with Snake?

My head rested heavily in my palms. It was all just too much to take on at once. It was too confusing, too cluttered, so scrambled I couldn't place each and every one of them in line; it was impossible. The only thing I'm getting out of this whole thing is that there's gotta be more to Snake than what I'm seeing, and there's something up with that Eco that those dorkatrons are working with.

But what's the connection? Why can't I figure this out!? Watch it become one of those things that are just so easy to see, that once you figure it out it's like: 'Duh! Why didn't I see it in the first place!?' I started to hype myself up for another round of 'let's torture ourselves with our brain and figure this out' when I heard a sound behind me. Like leaves, like someone walking up behind me.

I deadpanned.

"Can't stay away, can ya, Jak? I had a feeling you'd come," I drawled with a naturally derisive tone, keeping my back turned, using my voice to cover for me. Because If I turned around, I would be trapped.

"Then again, I can't say that I'm surprised." I was just rambling now. I didn't want to face the silence anymore. The silence scared me now; it made it too easy to get sucked into the things that I had once thought to be repressed deep inside. I never expected them to ambush me so suddenly. "I don't know what made me think I could escape you."

I bowed my head, probably blushing at the various meanings that one statement could hold, but glad to know that if I was turning pink, I couldn't tell.

"Just tell me one thing, Jak."

He didn't say a thing, which pricked a quick sting to my chestas I continued on, feeling the same presence behind me, although it remained unmoving.

"Why is it all so important to you?"

I know I'm playing selfish and I'm dealing out the 'me' card, but I needed this now more than you'll ever know. With all this puzzlement and –dare I say it – anger clouding my head, I needed to know that even after my stupid little act just now, Jak was still gonna stand by my side. I needed to hear that he still cared about me and he was willing to forgive the fact that I ran off and left him behind.

I needed him to need me.

More than anything.

'Coz if he didn't? Well… I don't know _what_ I'd do.

Still no sound erupted from behind me, and my breath hitched as my brows lowered at the weird feeling that rose within me. Jak was right behind me so why was the fur on my back starting to rise? My eyes went left, and then right, then I finally turned around.

"Ja…"

I trailed off into nothing, dropping the name as is was, leaving my mouth agape, eyes grown to a size so huge, it didn't seem humanly possible, and every sense – including common sense – was screaming instructions at me that I couldn't comprehend.

I mean… my face was mere inches away from the most hideous looking Metal Head I've ever come across. Then again, I've never been so close to one before. His breath made my eyes water, and those fangs and claws made me gulp, loudly. My breath grew louder, even though I tried desperately to keep it from doing so, as if keeping it quiet could prevent him from smelling my fear.

And a few seconds past with him eying me, probably trying to calculate how and where to start, while at the same time, I was trying to figure out why he was there. I mean, weren't they supposed to be cleared out? That doesn't matter now, though. What matters now is that I stay alive so I can figure out what the hell was going on with other matters.

Before I could allow anymore air to come into my lungs, the Metal Head reared its ugly head back, beating his chest with his curled up paws, and letting out a roaring growl. While he was busy letting out his warning, I let out a little warrior cry of my own. I call it screaming. And together in unison we made the most horrible harmony of shouting ever heard, and as soon as I was done screaming in alarm, I stepped backwards, afraid to turn my back.

Of course in doing so, I stepped right off of the ledge and plummeted to the lower ground. I hit it hard and painfully, rolling with it to prevent any kind of injury that would keep me from escaping. As soon as my rolling was slowed enough to let me, I spun onto my feet and started to run to the nearest cover I could find; the tall grass that hid me rather well. Or, would've hid me rather well if I wasn't such a bright uncamouflageable color! Yet that was where I stayed, ducked down as low as I could go, holding my breath cause it was too damn loud. I could hear the beast's feet pounding after me, his nose swiftly tossing air in and out as he searched for my scent.

Praying to whoever could hear me that ottsel's didn't smell very appetizing, I tried not to let the sweat that stung my eyes bother me too much. But he walked right by me, not noticing the trembling blades of tall grass as I shook, and for a moment, I thought I was safe.

For a moment.

Just as I was breathing out a silent sigh of relief, his head burst through the grass and I fell back in surprise. But that didn't faze me too bad, for I was running in an instant. I tried to disregard the irony of acting out some sort of horror movie, with me running through grass that was tall enough to act as a cornfield, being chased by something that wanted to do more than just play a little game of fetch. So there I was, fearing for my life, surprise that it wasn't flashing before my eyes like it was just a moment ago when all I was trying to do was think, parting the grass in front of me as fast as I could, refusing to slow down and weaving every chance I got. The one time I dared to look back, I tripped and landed face first into the dirt. With no time to worry about the taste in my mouth or the blur forming in my eyes, I rolled out of the way just as the Metal Head pounced and landed where I was mere seconds ago. Immediately I started sprinting in a new direction, knowing to never look back, no matter how tempting or how close the sound of his heavy footfalls sounded.

Thank God this was a forest. Looking up over the grass and into the sky, I could see a tree standing there; my salvation and my place of refuge. Metal Heads can't climb, can they? I couldn't think, the sound of my gasping breaths were too deafening.

I jumped for my life, reaching out my arms and catching the bark of the tree, scrambling up as soon as my fingertips touched something solid. Up and up I went to the highestbranch of the tree, and I was finally able to breathe and look down at my pursuer.

"Ha! Aren't so tough now, are ya!?"

I just can't keep my mouth shut.

Whether or not it was because of my remark or he never intended to quit in the first place, the stubborn thing started to charge at the tree repeatedly, determined to get me into his clutches. Was this really the way I was gonna go?

The tree shook and I desperatly clung to the branch I was on, wrapping all five limbs around it. Another charge, and the tree shook again. I can hear wood cracking. I looked around for a way out, but saw none. I considered diving into the water cause I don't think Metal Heads can swim, but it was too far away and I wasn't willing to take that risk.

Another shake of the tree and I hugged even tighter.

The next one hit the mark. The tree quaked and the branch I was on wobbled to such extremes, my intense grip faltered and I was falling. My claws fully extended, I scratched at the air, hoping to catch something, anything before I fell too far. Looking down, the creature that was chasing me was now waiting, coming closer and closer with every second I fell. His chomps opened wide to welcome me, and with a gasp I closed my eyes and waited for the end.

This was it. I was never going to see Jak again.

_Daxter!_

Huh!?

Something knocked the wind out of me simultaneously as my own name - inanother voice -sliced through my head. The world as I knew it was spinning and shaking. No really, everything was all upside down and moving and whatnot. Only when my bumpy ride stopped did I understand what was going on. A single shot rang out into the air, scattering birds and causing butterflies to slowly make their way elsewhere. In Haven Forest, a Metal Head moaned as the bullet struck him in the head, and he fell to the Forest floor, defeated.

Lifting my chin ever so slightly, my vision showed me Jak, his right arm outstretched and holding his favorite mod of his prized gun, smoke drifting out of its end. His other arm…

…Was cradling me.

When the Metal Head stayed motionless long enough for Jak to know he had done the job, he put his gun away and looked at me, disappointment saturating his features. God, that look was starting to become something I saw too much of. He didn't need words, I knew what he was thinking, and at the same time, he knew that I was sorry. For a second, I forgot my pride and my self control, and buried myface into his blue fabric in appreciation and then relaxed as he started walking, just like so many times before.

With a headache starting to form, and fatigue finally taking its toll, I reached out a wavering paw to clutch at Jak's tunic and I started to pull myself up to his shoulder, but suddenly released and allowed myself to fall back into Jak's hold without so much as a second thought.

The feeling of being this secure… was just too good to be abandoned right now…


	18. Reflection

**A/N:** I'm back! I hope I didn't leave you all waiting for TOO long, and I hope the last chapter was enough to keep you guys going until now.

**ALSO! **I know I haven't really done too much reviewing lately, and I'm sorry for that. I'll get to that whenever I can, but just know that I didn't forget about all of you!! Things have just been hectic lately, which might explain my 'dead absence' as I like to call it, here atfanfiction... Finals are always a drag and I'm getting really REALLY tired with constant studying and staying up and working at papers nonstop and its all starting to take a toll on my back and OMGWATF!?!? But don't worry about a thing! I'll be back and reviewing again in no time, just as soon as things go back to their normal pace. LUBS!!! XD

**Warnings for this chapter:** Just the usual… nothing different than it normally is. Just a few references to God. Dun sound like too big a deal, but there are people out there who care about that kind of thing. So if that bothers you, don't say I didn't warn you, cuz I don't want to offend anybody. (holds up hands in defense)

Dunno if you wanna think of this as a warning too, but this is a very dull chapter, mainly filled with a tortured Daxter in the mental state of mind, and aiming it all at chu! So be prepared for a slightly depressed Daxter, a not so exicting read, and a pathetic attempt at a cliffhanger, coz here we go.

But hey anyways,

Thank you:

**Silver Draggon:** Ha, well I guess now that you mention it, it can be kind of confusing reading that part. If it clears anything up, it can go along with the rest of his trip down memory lane. Like a memory of Jak shouting his name, and it kinda snapped him back to reality. But that IS confusing, so if you want to, you can interpret it however your heart desires.

**SilverRain:** How can I leave off there? Well that's easy! I love to torture readers like that! I know it was a bit of a wait, but I updated as fast as I could, so enjoy. I'm flattered that you read this fic non stop! And amazed that you could do such a thing at the same time. And my writing style thanks you for your comments.

**Neon:** Hours? Sitting? Reading? All those chapters? NON STOP? (twitches with you) Wow, another reader that read all of that writing in a small amount of time. Thank you! Thank you for telling me that, it means a lot!

**Demyrie:** Hey, hope your little trip went well, and can't wait to hear from you again. As much as I love to put you though the indecision of killing me or letting me breath long enough to complete another chapter, Daxter is still furreh. I just couldn't help it. And I HAD to recap all of the events too, cuz it's easy to forget things after a while in stories. It'll all sloppily come together some how, though. Hope the 'action' near the end was up to standards. GLOMP!

**Sanjuno Shori:** A little depressing, but in a good way, right? Right? Don't be disappointed, love! The next chapter is here!

**jemisard:** Daxter tears are hard to handle, aren't they? Put your heart back together, darling, because we all know that things can't get deeper in shit than they already are, right? Or can they? Huh! I mean, I kinda put a bit of myself in that chapter when Daxter was sorting things out. That can sometimes be how I like to think through things when they seem really out of place, but I'm sure many can relate.

**CSkerries:** I'm a little confused cuz ya reviewed from the first chapter, but uh… ya! Sorry my spelling bugs ya, I really do try. Anyone who reads my Author Notes knows that grammar and me don't get along really well. Sorta like a school bully that never got over giving mea hard tiem. But if you think about it, it still kinda fits into the sentence. Cuz another meaning can be "To acknowledge, often reluctantly, as being true" in the sense of being sure of himself. (shrug) That was my attemp at defending myself.

**Goldbryn Callow Lyte:** First off, I wanna say how much I love you story and your artwork at DA its beautiful! And this is a total of three readers who read a crap load of my story at once! Thank you for the compliments, they are so kind of you. And ya, I don't mind Keira as a character. But I never did like girls getting in the way of the relationship between friends.

**CassieCats:** Ehhh, it's confusing, I'll give you that. But it's hard to explain, even to myself. 'Sides, I think it's obvious that Jak cares for his little buddai! If not, I WILL make it so!! I swear it!! Cuz I know its there, AHAA!!

**manicalpha:** Sure, wouldn't YOU feel safe with that guy nearby? Everyone seems to be all 'oh it was right there and I didn't see it' but that's okay cuz this story has been dragging on for so long, parts of it can leave the memory. AND YES!! The 'I am your father' commercial is the greatest thing since sliced bread! I love all the commercials I've seen, TOTALLY!! XD! I actually have all threeof themunder my favorites.

**ChronoClockXVII:** It's just something about best friends and the relationship they carry that attracts a person to turning them into a pairing. All the hints and factors are there, and you know that they know each other better than anyone else, so its really possible. So yes! Cute it is.

**(to the bunch on question marks document editor won't let me write it, heh):**YAY! THANKS! WOOT!

**cin-min:** Pretty please? Oh I'm a sucker for that stuff!! Not really, but I did update as fast as I could so enjoy, kay?

**Midnyte Wolf: **ah, AH! Don't have a twitching spasm on me now! The next chapter is here, so relax, chill out and enjoy it with a Jak plushy plush. I bet you have some pretty interesting guesses with what happened with the Light Eco. But you have to read on and wait some more to see for sure. This chapter isn't the most action packed, sad to say, but I hope you like it anyway. (Didn't make the rhyme on purpose) Oh, and thanks in general for the drama in your review, it makes me feel all tingly in side, (happy shudder)

**Jira:** Wow, you really DO know how to make me smile. Such nice words, and.. and they're directed at ME! Thank you so much! You thought it was the best chapter? Well I know this one won't be a night in paradise, but I'm sure that if you stick around, later chapters will also fill your thirst for goodlyness.And I'll do my best to keep everybody in character, I always try.

WHEW!!! So many! I'm happy with the growth of reviewers, thanks everybody.

* * *

--

* * *

Confusion is something that – if it were a person – I would kick square in the balls and then later admit that I had enjoyed doing so. I would proudly state that I had no regrets and no remorse, and I would do it again if given the opportunity. Of course, the simple yet complicated state of being confused was _not_ a person. Or an object for that matter. Or anything else that I could vent to or hurt in some way. Instead, it was something I couldn't seem to even come close to touching. 

Like now; I was confused as hell and didn't know how to deal with it.

Too many things have happened in the sum of a few years, and it was all starting to catch up to me. There were just too many things I had to put together, too many words I had to place into the right order, and too many thoughts crowded into one spot in my brain that just wasn't meant to hold so much at one time. It's like all of my emotions and burdens and troubles and feelings were crowded into a small elevator, going to the tippy top floor and taking its lovely time, and confusion was making the air fowl, and having a blast in doing so. As much as you hate it, you can't do anything about it, and you have to deal with it until you reach what you want or where you want to be.

Or in my case, to reach who you want.

Not the greatest example I could give but don't think I'm gonna be dishing them out all day.

There's no doubt in my mind that Jak noticed me and the way I was acting as he carried my sorry ass to who knows where. (I wasn't really paying any close attention.) I didn't say a thing and I knew he was starting to wonder about it. (It was starting to seem like this scenario was happing a lot.) The thing was… I didn't care. I didn't care about anything anymore, it felt like. I don't even give a rats tail that I'm still an ottsel! Yeah, I couldn't care _less_, actually. So _what_ if I'm still short and Jak will never understand the way I feel about him? So we'll never get to be together and I'll just have to throw out my hopes and all that came with it. So what? Did the Heavens really hate me so much that they didn't even bother to give me any kind of luck whatsoever? Was I seriously gonna be cursed to walk the Earth like _this _for the rest of my life? With no respect? No _pants_!? Or _any_ kind of clothing? And never getting the kind of love and attention that I somehow feel I deserve? What about Jak? What can I do now? I've been watching him for forever now, and I'm starting to wonder if that was how it was meant to be. Maybe, things were _supposed_ to be this way. You know? MAYBE, I've been wasting more than half of my life waiting for something that was never gonna come.

I always hear people sayin' all of these nice things about a guy they never met. Namely, God. If all high and mighty really does exist, what is the reason for me being like this? Small and trying to break seemingly unbreakable animal instincts and habits. Why am I so loud? And why wasn't I meant to be with Jak? What has God ever done for _me_!? I mean, there are people out there who are always saying stuff like 'everything happens for a reason.' And I would believe it, but after all the stuff that has happened, and after going though a horrifying road trip called 'my life'…

I'm not very religious.

Look at me! Does it really look like I have even the _slightest_ chance!? Jak's my best friend, but even if looks didn't matter, can you really see someone as perfect as Jak with someone that could be the very definition of _im_perfect? Trust me folks, size _does _matter.

I mean, lets face it. I'm a klutz. Mebbe not so much as a klutz as I used to be when I had two left feet as a human, but I still manage to hold my amazing reputation. I'm always landing face first into the dirt for one reason of another, and never seem to have any luck at all with walking away from a disaster or 'adventure' unscathed.

And it's not like I can really help it or control it, but I talk. A lot. What do you want? When the only friend I had… only friend I _have_ wouldn't even talk to me, and I had to talk for the both of us? It's just a habit I can't shake for the life of me. But you know this, and Jak knows this, and so he's the only one that _doesn't _lift a boot or a rolled up newspaper when I keep going and going.

On the other hand…

What would Jak be like if there was no one there to keep him in check? What if… no one was there when he needed indirect comfort? Even if I can't get Jak as more than just a friend, I'll always hold close the title of being his _best_ friend. After all, who else is there to sooth him when he wakes up from one of his nightmares? Does anyone else besides me make him smile? Or laugh?

Still, I shouldn't get my hopes up. I mean, it's always one step forward and two steps back. And even though I'm still wrapped up and confused as hell about all of the information I've_ yet_ to place together correctly, there are the other issues I still needed to take into hand. Things that I'm pretty sure didn't have anything to do with this big mystery that seems to be forming before my button nose, but still bothered me just the same.

In case you forgot, there's still that ping of 'hurt' in my chest somewhere, stirring every now and again for no reason, coming up randomly to taunt me whenever it felt necessary… all 'coz of _her_. I never did figure out what her and Jak had their little spat about, and no matter how many times I try to forget or try to tell myself that it was all in my head or even try to convince myself that she meant nothing to Jak and it was just a small argument that maybe even by now, Jak had forgotten all about, it wouldn't leave me alone. I couldn't help but feel that she was just more important at times, and luckier, and more attractive by a long shot, no matter _how_ sexy I am or become. She was a girl and that advantage gave her the natural talent that all girls have to act fake and mask themselveswith perfection. Whether she really felt something for him, or she was just pretending to be attracted to him because he was Jak, and being Jak was a blessing in itself, didn't matter. She was able to make him look at her and talk because of her prying abilities and her phony cooing. And she was able to make Jak feel safe at times, as hard as that is for me to say, because she was a master at pretending that she knew what he was talking about and what he was going through, when she has no idea what he feels, what he needs, and what sets him off. And you know why, right? You know why she's so good at it? Why it's so easy for her?

'Coz she's able to hug and hold him.

I'm not saying that I lack the ability to hug, or lack the ability to feel emotions ('Coz you and I both know I can get pretty worked up), but it is here that you can see a perfect example of where size matters. Imagine how hard it is to want to make someone's pain go away, and you go to hug that person, but you can't even get your arms halfway around him. I mean… y-you know, not that I think it's cool or anything to be hugging my best friend more than once a day, or a week even, ahem, but I can do everything but hold him. I can talk to him, and I can be there to listen, and I can do everything 'cept give him the comfort and security that only a human body can do. And, needless to say, a human body is what Keira had, and she used it well with Jak.

Of course he would probably run to her over me when it came right down to the very fine, paper thin line of love, as in 'I love you as a best friend' and love, 'I want to be closer than just close friends' and I wasn't on the winning side.

So, when I picture Jak finally having a break down, or pissed off at the world for one reason or another, I can see myself, as an ottsel, being there for him, telling him it was okay, cracking a joke to make him laugh and feel better because that's what I did. But then that image is brutally kicked aside with Keira embracing him, and him doing the same back because a hold on someone can say a lot. And I can't do it. And she can. I can't, she can, what else is there to say?

But Keira is just one of the many things I need to be worrying about right now. And as strongly as it bothers me, it has to be near the bottom of my priority list. Near the top, I have to figure out what Snake's deal is, why the hell I'm still fuzzy sexy when I know I should be furless sexy, and what Jak is thinking when he looks at me in that way that he does. And above all else, if Jak was okay.

'Coz he's been all weird lately. It could have something to do with the way I've been acting, although I'm not sure if I've been acting different or not. I really don't know. But when he looks at me, he seems dazed and he never used to look at me like that. So I can't help but wonder what he's thinking.

Thinking about my problems and the things _(cough _andpeopleorshouldisayperson _cough)_ wasn't making them go away or improve in the slightest. In fact, I was only making my head hurt more than it already was. And my fingers.

I opened my eyes, finding my fingers twisted harshly in the fabric of Jak's clothes, thanks to my mental sidetrack. I released the poor tunic, trying to straighten out the wrinkles that I had left behind, absentmindedly running the palm of my hand over it, not really thinking about making it look better, but thinking about how to _stop_ thinking about what I've been thinking about. It sounded so easy, but in reality, it was as hard as Jak's head. Maybe harder!

I didn't look at Jak, I was too afraid of receiving those disappointed eyes again, but I didn't have to see him to know that he was looking straight at me. I could feel his eyes on me as he speed walked, watching me curiously as I half heartedly tried to straighten his tunic. I inwardly hoped that he wouldn't say anything to me about it, or about anything for that matter, at least not here and not now, and was relieved when he didn't.

Where was I supposed to go from here? I mean, how was I supposed to act? I had just recently failed at being happy, by somehow messing up my chances at being human again and being with Jak again, 'coz if you look back long and hard enough, everything and anything that's happened to us can be traced back to me, and it being my fault. I'm sure that in some way, this was my fault, too. So the eco didn't work. Ok big deal, I still ran off into the blackness of the city, refusing to come back no matter how stern or desperate Jak's cries for me were, and to top it all off!?!?

I get myself in the deepest of shit and get chased by a metal mouthed monster, unable to defend myself or defeat him without Jak in my animal instinctive panic, but Jak has to pop in at the very last possible millisecond and save my scrawny, furry, and pathetic ass.

I'm just wracking up the score today, aren't I?

The familiar tapping of steel boots on a hard floor woke me from my daunt. I raised my eyes upwards, half expecting to see a black sky, maybe with some thick smoke to go along with it, but instead saw cracked and holy ceiling tiles pass by, and I finally sat up in Jak's arms, my head rushing and spinning when I finally reached a straight posture. He was still holding me as he sat down on the tattered bed, heaving a light, almost thoughtful sigh as he leaned back to rest his back against the dirty wall. His lip tightened momentarily, as if reacting to a personal thought that had just came and went through his skill, and then loosened them again as his arms slackened, and I gingerly crawled out of his hold on sat next to him on the bed in the same fashion as himself.

We both said nothing. I didn't know what there was for me to say, and I gathered that Jak was in the same boat as me when it came down to talking. This is horrible, I'm usually so good at this kind've thing.

Jak gently sucked in some air and pushed himself off of the wall. I was waitingfor him to say something 'coz I thought that was what he was attempting to do, but instead he reached out and grabbed the jar by the rim. The same jar that held my forged salvation, which was left on the bed when it didn't work and I had run off. As soon as it was in his hold and he leaned back again, into the same spot and position as before, and he turned and rotated the piece of glass in his hands, as if it would give him something. Anything. His hand dove inside, and he trailed his fingers along the inside, and sniffed his fingers.

I know Jak has a natural knack for eco, but can he really tell anything my sniffing it?

His nose wrinkled at the musty twinge it let creep into his nostrils, and he set the jar down in bitter defeat. He still eyed it, however, breaking it down in his mind, or so it looked. It was like he was pulling a Daxter, going through his process of figuring something out, only his way was probably more efficient, less dangerous and, uh… not as humiliating.

And just as the silence started to slowly tear me apart, I had to open my mouth, and say a stupid thing, and a pointless thing, but it gave me a small but silly satisfaction 'coz I had broken the stillness.

"Told you, Jak," I hesitantly raised my head to look at his concentrated figure, and those focused pupils. "It was the wrong brand."

His eyes flickered to a wide state for a single second before returning to their normal size, and his brows lowered and knitted together as though I had just said the strangest thing ever to float into his ear shot.

"Y'know Dax…"

His voice was random and unexpected and I jerked and twitched and jumped all at the same time when he spoke, my eyes rocketing to a larger bulk, shoulders stiff, and at the same moment, happy to know that his voice didn't hold the edge I thought it would have. If anything, he sounded... just... normal. Maybe he was feeling normal, but he was just in thought. He looked at me, not really grinning, but not really frowning either.

"You might be right."

My ears lowered as he scrambled off of the bed, cocking his gun and tucking it away on his back, and he looked in my direction, waiting for me to respond.

I had absolutely no idea what was going on or what he was thinking or what he was expecting me to do, especially after my little feat of running off and almost getting myself killed. He seemed almost… dismissive of the whole thing, but only after I had cracked that dumb statement.

So I slowly made my way to him, giving him a questioning glare the whole time, trying to figure out by looking at his expression just what was going on. But his face told me nothing, so it was all pure curiosity that placed me on his shoulder guard in the next instant, extending my claws to grip at the hard surface, eyes forward and clueless.

I have… no clue what was happening. But Jak seemed to have an idea.

Heh, he never _was_ one to quit easily.


	19. Puzzle Pieces

**A/N:** Life is still down and out, but what else is new? Don't you all worry though, 'coz I REFUSE to let it interfere with Loud Silence. As always, thanks to all of my readers and reviewers for sticking it out with me. Your reward is a new chapter! Wooo!

Once AGAIN, this is another chapter I don't take too much of a liking too, but people usually tend to like the chapters that I hate, so I'll just see what happens. Just so you know, and if you aren't the type of person who reads the A/N's, **you should read this: **This is a fairly important chapter! Things get sort of tied together and things start to make a little more sense. So yaaaay. Everybody say it with me now: "NOW WE'RE GETTING SOMEWHERES!" But really, try to pay attention to this chapter.

And bah, this is the **end **of Part I!!! Part I, people! Whew, seemed like it took me forever to get this far. Anyway, depending on what I decide to stick into the story and what I decide to keep out, I dunno if this story will last for 2 or 3 parts. It really depends on my planned content and how long I drag on in some parts, and I could always change my mind about something, though the plot is somewhat confusing in some parts. Don't get all huffed up, though, it's not a sure thing, yet. Just giving you a heads up. I'll fill you when I know for sure.

Oh yeah, and I'm updating so soon because I'm gonna be out of commission for about two or three weeks because I won't be having any access to a computer. So I hope this'll be enough for you all until then, and I'll get updating again as soon as I get the chance. But I did leave you all an interesting cliffhanger. But don't let that discourage you from reviewing!!! I'll still be checking my e-mail at school for them!

Also!!! I've gone through this thing with a fine comb, and fixed everything I could, but don't be surprised if there's still a mistake or two. For some reason, when I post stuff, some of the words get stuck together. I dunno what to do about that so until I do, you're just gonna have to ignore it.

So!

Thank you to all of my precious reviewers:

**Cin-min: **Whew. It's a good thing you are able to wait for chapters to come! Usually by now I have a bunch of reviewers with sticks just waiting for me to let my guard down! Hope you didn't have to wait TOO long for this chapter, and either way, I hope it was worth the wait. Coz I tried, I really did.

**Manicalpha: **Haha, sexy furless. Or so we all hope. Or so we all REALLY hope, to be more accurate. Uhhh, I don't really know about a freak accident bumping Keira off the stage, but I know what you mean about it. She kinda puts a dent on the scene, BUT that's just my opinion.

**thebigouch: **It's ALWAYS nice to know that people are taking the effort to click the review button and type up a review, even if it's just a really small and direct one. Flattered to know I have your attention, and even more so to see that I made your favorites list. Thanks!

**ChronoClockXVII: **Well… Daxter's sadness isn't really a… GOOD thing, but I know what you're talking about! All of the fans out there know as well, that torture is the ultimate entertainment. Physical or mental. You know... like the mental torment I like you see you all go through when I leave a good cliff hanger here and there.

**Demyrie: **Thanks so much, love, for the long review, and I hope I repaid the gesture with my review of JAM, which again, was awesome. I'm always so contented to know that you think the lines I give to Daxter are 'Daxter worthy' and I'll be writing to you when I get back to my Mom's or if I ever get the chance in school!! Coz where did that stop? GLOMP!!

**B.U.G.I.M.S: **Rise, my dear reviewer, there is no need to bow. I fully and 100 percent agree with you on the first person POV comment. I can't imagine writing a multiple chapter story without jumping into someone's head. I think I'm so used to it coz I have a journal, but yeah, it totally puts you in the story.

**Nikki: **Thank you very much. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review again! I like reviews. They make me happy, yes they do. And the more I get, the faster my fingers go. (snicker)

**Jira: **Yes the human body is a very expressive thing, but we misuse it a lot, it seems. Daxter is actually pretty smart about a lot of things such as this, but he never gets the credit he deserves. And who DOESN'T love the way Jak cares about Daxter? It's just too cute to ignore. Hope you didn't have to wait too long.

**Robin C: **It's cool to know that you would take the time to actually _come back_ to review! I actually have a small hope that this story may just spark at least a small interest in JakDaxter yaoi for you, 'coz it's really something.

**Katy: **Aww, thanks hun. I'm really happy to know people that reading ALL. OF. THAT. And then reviewing. That's a lot read, hun, so thanks for your time. It means a lot to me, and I hope you like this chapter just as much. I'm also flattered you think I'm a ''damn good writer' cuz it puts a smile on my face.

* * *

--

* * *

Of all the places I expected him to go, I never thought that the sewers would be it. I had actually anticipated going to Snake's, and then him demanding answers from her nibble-happy little face. But the sewers were coming into view and I slumped where I was, getting sick and tired of coming back to this place more times than I find necessary.

But I didn't say a thing about it even as the door hissed open and Jak jetted inside, whipping out his gun as he did so. For such a familiar scene, I could never shoo the butterflies away that always found it crucial to flutter around to the point of making me sick whenever he hauled that thing around with him. The way he handled it showed that he knew what he was doing, but the creepy part was the way he stroked it like a loving pet that he refused to leave behind. I sometimes get the feeling that if I never existed, that gun would be taking my place. Then again, if I never existed, we probably wouldn't even be here right now, doing what we do. After all, I was the one who talked Jak into going to Misty Island way back. I was also the one who couldn't make him turn back when I had realized just how scary the place was to me. And if it wasn't for all of _that_, I never would have come back looking like this, and Jak never would have set out on that stupid journey to change me back and badda bing, badda boom, it ends up sprawling us here, in a city of no hope. That's just the short version, too. On the other hand, Samos is always yapping on about fate and destiny, so I sometimes find myself wondering if Jak was meant to be doing this from day one.

I shook my head as Jak rounded another corner. I could almost see him mentally drawing out a map as he went along, trying to remember the way we had taken before, and retracing those steps. Every once and a while he would pause and look around to get a feel of his surroundings, and then would quickly recoup his few lost seconds and keep going. We eventually made it to the point of going down the ladder, which meant that we were close to the cluster of cronies, which is not where I wanted to be or what I wanted to deal with right now. Not now. But who was I to spoil Jak's fun, and who was I to tell him what to do? And who was I to grab that gun of his and shoot these damn fluttery feelings in my guts, clawing from the insides of my belly.

I puffed out my cheeks in a mocked barf, and rolled my eyes as Jak came into view with the bunch of white coated, sun deprived loons. He didn't bother hiding or sneaking up on any of them. In fact, he wanted to be seen, and it proved effective, since every living thing except for me in that section of the sewers stopped what they were doing to stand in place and stare at the brute that had broken into their 'secret' society not once, but for a total count of two times. I let my eyes travel to the side, where Jak was bearing an amused, toothy grin while he took a few steps forward, completely entertained by their united reaction.

"Relax," he assured them. "I just wanna know a thing or two."

I was tempted to slap the bug guy right across the face right then and there. Did he really expect these guys to take time out of their busy day to listen to him after he gunned them all down and injured some of their employees not too long ago?

Amazingly, they listened.

"Why are you making Light Eco?" He kept his gun pointed at the group, for obvious safety reasons, and gestured toward a nearby pile of jars filled with a white glow with a wave of his hand.

One of the guys closest to us, the same one that I had assumed to be the leader last time we were down here, cracked a wry grin, and even chuckled a little bit. Some of his group behind him joined in, nervously, unsure if they were taking the best course of action. The man who I had indirectly dubbed the leader started to laugh harder and longer, and even raised his hand to his stomach to fruitlessly repress his growing mirth and delight.

"Hahaha," he wiped a fake tear from his eye, over exaggerating his amusement. I bit my lower lip simply because at the time, there was nothing better to do. "Light Eco! Haha!"

Jak gave him a moment to settle down, but when he didn't I could have sworn I saw his eye twitch once. Or twice. He cocked his gun, the clicking enough to shut the guy up already and they were listening to him as he grabbed a jar from the pile and held it up in the air. He shook it violently, making sure they knew what he was talking about.

"That's what this is, right!?" He eyed them all, nailing them to the ground. "Light Eco?"

This time, his lesson learned, he did not laugh. Instead he took a single step forward and cleared his throat, apparently ready to compromise, or at least pretending to.

"You already took some of our stock. What more do you want?"

I'm sure Jak might have taken him seriously if the used some kind of voice deepener or maybe worked out a bit to get something _worth _showing off. But Jak never flinched at his snappy remark, and wasn't in the mood for mind games.

"Is this Light Eco or not?"

"Well, it… kind of yes… kind of… no… it…"

I was losing more and more of what little respect I had for this guy, when he went from being the spokesperson for the rest of his clan to a stuttering idiot that was stumbling all over his own words. And his voice was so irritatingly brain wrenching, it was only a matter of time before I cracked.

"It's a yes or no question, genius."

It was silent for a mere second, for I had somehow actually accomplished closing his mouth, and he straightened out his coat before going on.

"Light Eco is probably one of the rarest things a person can ever find in these times. Since this is the case, I figured it would be a smart move to take advantage of the situation," he broke off and looked at Jak. "It's a long story, and rather complicated. You might-"

"I didn't tell you to stop."

"U-uh, uh, well, it took some time, but with the help of our boss, we found a pure sample of real Light Eco. It was amazing to see, untouched and wholesome. It was difficult to get into out hands without spoiling it but we eventually got it down here to the lab."

"Who's your boss?"

"Don't worry about that," he seemed defensive. "He's not with us anymore. He drew out a map to the location where he found the Light Eco. Unfortunately, before we could use it, he passed away, and the map was buried with his body. Even with the boss' death, we carried out his plans and using the Light Eco we had found, made duplicates."

"Duplicates?"

"They aren't the Light Eco we original we took it from. They lack the chemicals and materials that the actual eco has. So all it is… is a copy. Deceiving, isn't it? Looks like the real thing."

I could see Jak's eyes flutter in discovery. He was putting together the same puzzle as myself at that moment, mentally connecting the man at the Pumping Station, the piece of paper that we retrieved at the graveyard, and most of all, why the eco didn't work. I was connecting this new bit of information as best as I could, but it was all coming in so fast, it was hard to keep track. And the guy kept going like his mouth didn't have an off switch, with some encouragement from Jak of course, who never once let his gun rest as his side.

"So… Why are you making replicas? What's the point?"

"Since Light Eco is so rare, people are willing to give a decent price for it. Possessions… Money… Anything that might interest us at the time. Selling fake Light Eco is a great way to make a profit in the underground market. We gain so much and we lose nothing!"

"Who buys?"

"A lot of people buy, namely the more greedy and selfish people in this sad excuse of a city. They buy it, and sell it again for a higher price to make their own income. It's a simple process; we're just at the top of the food chain. I'll admit, however… Business as of late has been a little slow. Even from our most frequent buyer."

He beamed, proud of the scheme. Jak was not yet satisfied.

"Who's that?"

"She has a reputation for being cunning and evil, with a scary resemblance of a snake. Which is where she got her name from, no doubt! Snake-"

That name coming from his thin lips crept into my mind and glued itself there, repeating over and over in my head until I was SURE that he was talking about the one and only SNAKE, the one that me and Jak had been doing dirty deeds for. My nose twitched in suspicion and shame. How could I not see it before?

"-has bought from us on more than one occasion, selling it for large amounts of money, I hear, and giving us artifacts and gems in return. However, she tricked us not too long ago, and somehow stole some Light Eco from us, the REAL Light Eco, we thought, preventing us from making any more fakes. Probably for her own self-seeking use and gain, the wench!"

"Then what happened?"

"Well, we sent out one of our best men to salvage it. And as embarrassing as it was, after he left, we found that we were mistaken, and she had really taken one of the fakes. But she _still_ took it without a payment, and there's nothing I hate more than dishonesty!"

"That's real funny," I spurted out of nowhere. "Considering you're the one packaging lies and selling them to people!"

"You make a good point, however-"

"What… happened to the guy you sent out to get back your supply?" Jak interrupted us both, taking the attention off of me and back on the important subject, and the reason we were here in the first place.

"He…" His once boastful expression turned into a saddened one, but he answered all the same. "He never came back."

"By any chance, was this guy wearing a cloak?"

The man pushed his thick glasses up with a steady index finger and stared at us, entranced with our question. He was alert now, and was careful when he opened his mouth. "Yes… Yes he was. How did you know?"

Everything finally made sense. And it was all pretty easy once you thought about it long enough. So Snake gets fake eco from these dorks and then sells it. And one day takes some without payment, causing the sewer creeps to steal it back, which triggered our hunt and destroy mission before. And it was all so stupid at the same time, because most of these things that have been happening… was all a misunderstanding. A mistake that led to minimal chaos. And Jak and I had somehow found ourselves right smack dab in the middle of it. You think that since these guys were such geniuses, they would be able to figure out sooner that they still _had_ the REAL Light Eco, and that it was pointless to send an agent to get back something that they didn't really need.

Let this be a lesson kids, always check your eco supply before you send people on suicide missions. It'll be handy one day, trust me.

It was all becoming heavy on my brain, but Jak was still seeking more information.

"So… where's the real stuff now?"

My limbs stiffened visibly, and my ears perked up in a reflex. I gulped loud enough to deafen my own ears as I waited for the response that I never knew I'd be so anxious to hear.

"Where it belongs."

"One last question…" Jak took two steps forward, eyes searching our surroundings, no doubt brooding about where our target was being held. "Why are you telling me all of this so freely?"

The 'leader' smiled in a futile attempt at being smug, and with a single snap of the fingers, all that was present behind him pulled out weapons of their own. Weapons that seems foreign to my eyes, as I was unaware of the damage they could do, and so big, it was a miracle they could handle the weight. Jak didn't budge but I suddenly felt a throb in my chest that wouldn't go away when I remembered being chased down by the late cloaked maniac. He had seemed so defenseless, at a first glance you would think it was like taking candy from a baby. Until he was on your tail and wielding a weapon so large, it seemed like enough to cause the destruction of the planet. And if I remember correctly…

He had hit us.

"Because I have no intention of letting you or your pet leave here alive."

I could hear the gunshots ring out and slice the air, and I didn't have to pay too much attention to know where it was aimed at. I immediately dug my claws into Jak's articles and held on tight as he rolled out of the way just in time. Another bullet whizzed by, and I could hear the tearing of fabric right next to me, and I closed my eyes. Soon a whole fleet of bullets where crowding us, and I had to marvel at Jak's ability to duck and sway and jump fast enough to avoid anything fatal. I had to marvel even more at the fact that _I_ still remained unharmed.

While most of them were reloading, Jak aimed his own weapon of choice; a lovely little mod that dropped blue pellets like leafs on a windy autumn day. His finger put pressure on the trigger, and I felt the surface beneath me shift and tremble in a constant whir and continuous hum. I could see bodies flying, some injured, some trying to get out of the way, some dead, and I wondered why Jak always had to resort to such extremes when there seemed to be other options available. 'Course, Jak is a trigger-happy fella' and couldn't pull away.

Soon, people were on the ground moaning and in pain, and Jak was heaving heavily, a grin plastered on his visage, engrossed in the episode that just took place. Was he… happy? I shrunk down in a strange hope of him not being able to see me. But his eyes, glazed over in a shimmering gleam of hope and satisfaction, found my own slightly horrified ones, and blew the steam that was spouting from the end of his gun. He winked… Winked at me and then put his gun away, and then he went wondering around the area, ignoring the pleas of white coated bores on the floor, and shaking off the occasional hand gripping at his pant leg. While Jak passed them by without so much as an indication they were there, I couldn't take my eyes off of them. He just didn't seem…

Didn't seem needed?

My vision was blinded by a blinding light waving in front of my face as soon as Jak walked into the next section of the sewers. Secluded in a room, in the very middle, sitting so perfectly in a crystal container, or at least it looked crystal, was something that made the butterflies come back for an early reunion. But it wasn't a bad feeling, it was actually… inviting and nice and I didn't want it to go away. I looked at it as Jak picked it up and waved it in front of me, almost taunting me in a friendly way.

"Jak, those guys-"

"Were as good as dead anyway."

Sometimes, I don't know about the newer Jak. 'Coz he's still the same and at the same time, is so different. Life was something he could toss around and if he dropped it on the ground and it shattered, he would be all like 'oops' and then carry on with his life, with me tagging along like some obedient dog. But there was no denying that he was right. Those guys had no _chance_ of living for too much longer. With a psycho like Snake having a connection with them, and with her insist on making people suffer and getting what she wanted, there was no way in any lifetime that they had a chance of existing for too much longer. In a sense, Jak just gave them an earlier sentence. I gulped at the truth, and Jak once again waved the much awaited Light Eco in front of me.

And this time, I knew it was real. I could feel energy filling the air and a certain essence was about me.

Was this… really it? Would this really…?

Jak was fleeing faster than I could think, and faster than I had ever seen him run before, Light Eco in tow, and me fighting the urge to wrap my arms around his neck, and squeeze and squeeze until he pried me off with a crowbar. This was the real stuff for sure, but the same questions started pounding me from before. Like if it would still really work or not. I didn't even care that he roughly shoved some lady off from her parked zoomer. I actually found it to be mildly humorous, even as we sped off and she shouted less than friendly things out to us.

I looked to Jak at the exact same time as he did me, and I could just _feel_ the blush smother my cheeks. And if it wasn't for the wind whipping my ears around, he might have seen them fluttering in fondness. Our gazes were locked for what seemed and felt like an eternity, and I could've and would've gone for longer, but his head twisted so he could see in front of him and we could get to where we needed to go safely and danger FREE!

I was still staring at him, and I wanted to show my appreciation.

"Thanks, buddy."

But as much as I meant those words, they didn't feel _good_ enough. They didn't get the message across that I was really, REALLY grateful! And that I was so happy to have him with me, and that I wanted him to know that! So I postured myself, and tuned into my more bubbly side, and took a deep breath.

"Really, Jak! I love ya so much for doin' this, I could just…" I paused, an idea sprouting to mind. "I could just…"

Before any red flags or alarms could go off in my head, and before I really knew what I was doing and where I was doing it, (cause this isn't exactly the way I had planned for it to turn out for a first time!) I extended my arms and firmly captured Jak's head with my nervously shaking paws. I was holding his face towards me, entranced by his hair that was gently flapping in the wind, and his confused yet focused eyes, eyes that were on ME. My stomach flipped, because of riding on a zoomer but not being able to look and see where we were going, but I didn't care. My eyes were half lidded in anticipation and partiality, and I quickly opened them fully before Jak had the chance to notice them.

My mug jetted forward and my lips were against his, and I held it there for only a short while but DAMN it felt so GOOD, and I pulled away sharply, heart kickboxing my rubs when I realized that I had just taken my chances, and I might have just blown everything! I prayed and prayed that he would easily assume it was just a 'Daxter way' of showing gratitude, and just let it go at that. It was just a touch of the lips but I will NEVER forget the feeling! So imagine my supreme relief when he smiled, brows rocketing up in that look that read: "okaaaaaaaaaaaaay…" And he shook his head, never taking his eyes off of me as I masked my true thoughts by mirroring his expression and tossing it back to him.

"Jeez, didn't know it meant that much to you," it was part jokingly, and part truth. And he started to laugh, and I sighed as I looked forward, honest to God PROUD of what I had just done and the fact that I had gotten AWAY with it with no question asked, and wanted to go for it again, but knowing I had no real reason to DO it! Unless, of course, I WANTED him to grow suspicious and kick me off of a moving zoomer. The only reason I would have is that he meant everything to me. But that wasn't something I was ready to announce to the world just yet.

When I had finally looked at where we were going, I saw we were headed straight for another parked zoomer. I calmly waited for that little tickling sensation when Jak would switch hover zones and we would dodge it by about an inch or so. But I didn't feel that tensely ready twitch underneath my feet and I worriedly looked at Jak again. He was still looking at me, and as wonderful as that was, it sent me into a panic. My eyes went wide and I pointed towards the obstacle.

"Jaaaaaak!"

His head whipped to the direction my finger was gesturing at, and he hit the brakes, but we were just too close for it to really do anything at all. He leaned back as if it would help him slow down, but regardless of his efforts, we were speedingWAY toofast. And right up there with my thoughts about Jak being okay when this was all over with, my mind raced to the newly retrieved Eco in the VERY BREAKABLE container that we were dragging along with us. But that little notion came just as the crash did, and I was flying in the air, just like I don't once before, minus a fiery explosion. I could nothear Jak screaming, he probably wasn't, but my own screaming sounded more like broken sobs of a shout as I went hurling through the air.

I hate being so small. It gives me WAY too much distance.

I closed my eyes both in waiting for the contact with the ground, and the lost feeling that was forming within me as I wondered if I was still gonna have a chance or not. A headache formed in a millisecond as my body slappeda hardsurface, jerking my body and scrapping my fur and skin against the solid form that I call HURT, and I could hear the crunch of my back that gave me a disturbing yet somehow calming snap from my spine. Nothing broken, just a jerked around. My small weight allowed me to bounce and have a second experience, only less severe.

I could hear the splinter of everything we had just worked so hard for. Everything that Jak had gone through just to help ME, and the worst part of it all was… this was all my own stinkin' fault. If I could've just resisted my stupid urges, Jak would have seen the dang zoomer. As soon as I hit the ground that second time, I could hear my hopes and dreams shattering into pieces that I would never be able to put back together again, no matter how many lifetimes I tried.

Or w-was that the jar..?


	20. Part II: The Bare Facts

**A/N:** Hey, everybody. Sorry I took so long but I did warn you. Anyway, now starts the first chapter of Part II! (throws paper strips into the air) Arn't you excited?

Yeah, also... The very first part of this chapter, the part that is in italics, is taken from my very FIRST Jak and Daxter story, Reminiscing. I tweaked it just a little bit, turned it into first person POV. Just lettin' you all know.

There really isn't anything else I can say other than that so I'l just go right on ahead to the thank you's! (They're gonna be short)

First I wanna give one big thanks to ALL of my reviewers for again sticking it out with me to this point. And also because this time around, people left me long reviews!! I so HAPPEH!!

**Midnyte Wolf:** Muwahaha, you make me feel so special. Like a writing princess, even though I wouldn't be caught dead in a dress!! woooo! And keep those ideas running in your head. I want my readers to be guessing, its funs!

**Mewlon:** Yeah!! I got a new reviewer!! Welcome to Loud Silence, my dear! I redden when I see all the nice things you said, and I have a feeling I'm gonna LOVE your reviews!

**thebigouch:** feels like Christmas, eh? Well trim that tree and put up the lights because I come with another chapter! And as for more shower scenes..?? Haha, we'll see, I'll have to think about it.

**Demyrie:** Aww (pats head) Have a fun time putting those pieces together? Don't worry, I won't be shattering anyones world any time soon (snicker) and your guessing and hoping juuuust might pay off.

**Jak and Dax Freak:** Totally! It's nice to know theres another JD shipper in the boat. It's a fun one, isn't it? I don't think you need to worry, ending wise. I always was a sucker for happy endings.

**ChronoClockXVII:** Aha, I wonder what sound Jak would make if he shattered, lol. But the real sound? Ah, heck, just read and you'll find out. Daxter is pretty dramatic sometimes in his words so it can be hard to tell what he's really talking about.

**E-chan5:** Ah, I love building up the love and then kicking it in the end, leading up to one very interesting cliffhanger. Hang on no longer, love, it is here!

**cin-min:** (squeels right along with you) Hope it wasn't too harsh of a cliffhanger for you, but either way, the ending result is here! And you can see what it really was! (hops up and down)

**RogueFanKC:** Thanks for letting me know you've been reading. It reminds me I have more readers than reviewers! Also, you are too true about the whole JakKeiraDaxter thing. I totally and fully agree with you. (WHACK A METAL HEAD RULLLLESS!!)

**Jira:** Yup! Kissed, baby! I think I'm updating short of three weeks, but I'm gonna assume that it isn't a bad thing. And I would never forget my story (huggles it like a child) OR my readers. (huggles CHU!)

**Goldbryn Callow Lyte** Everybody seems to have that same guess and same hope. I just love to mess with peoples heads! But guess never hurt anybody, right?

**jess:** Yeah, well, I had to make Daxter kiss him. It was just so tempting, but I KNOW CHU LIKED EEET!! But I couln't end Part I on a sweet note, now could I? Oh gawd, I'm so mean!

**Amme Atena** I TOLD YOU! I told you Jak laughing was the cutest thing to ever hit ear shot. And Jak plushi?? yeah...yeah they need to make Jak and Daxter plushes, hard core.

* * *

--

* * *

"_Hey, Dax." _

"Hmm? Yeah?"

"We were sent out reactivate all the portals and find artifacts."

_Well, ya. That's how it all started, anyway. _

"Yup." I remember resting my chin on my knees, placidly interested.

"I'm not out here for any of that stuff."

"You're not? Then what?" My head had perked up at this.

"For you, Dax. I wanna help you get back to the way you're supposed to be. I bet that's what you want, right?"

"More'n anything!"

_Almost more than anything. _

"So relax and enjoy the ride. We'll get you back to normal, I promise."

Silence. Then…

"Jak?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

--

I felt tired. Just unbelievably tired. Not only that, but I was painstakingly disgusted at the horrible broken moans that I could hear from somewhere nearby. Somewhere _very_ nearby. They were so wretched and bleak, I couldn't help but wince every time it sounded. When I had finally gotten the mind to pry open my lids, I found them to be heavy, like I was playing tug-of-war with them and losing. But when they cooperated with me enough to actually allow me to see, I discovered the sky, concluding that I was on my back. I knew we were in the middle of the street; I could hear people talking and murmuring, only stopping and starring because people have a sick curiosity to know if someone was hurt or not.

Where was Jak?

Gritting my teeth, and squeezing my lids closed, I attempted to sit up, only to collapse in vain effort. It took _way_ too much energy. Which is weird, because I don't feel like anything too fatal had happened to me. I just felt… drained.

I did discover one thing, though. Those horrible moans and mewls? Yeah, they were coming from me.

I swallowed a growing lump, almost choking on my own saliva as slid down my throat, and cranked my head to the side, letting it roll to a stop. I tried to call Jak's name, but it came out soft and barely audible, due only because my mouth was destitute of any moisture. There were hot streaks rolling across my face, staining my cheeks,I could feel it. I knew they were tears, but I also knew they were not tears of sadness, but tears of pain.

Amazing how it took me so long to notice the sweltering sting all over my back, and the searing throb that came with it. I could also feel the sticky sensation that layered my body.

Just what was going on, anyway? I wish I could focus, but I'm just so confused.

"Dax!?"

I could hear him calling my name. It sounded concerned, but it was blurry sounding, and its reverberation caught me off guard. I managed to reopen an eye and see him coming up to me, and fast. He was on another zoomer, a fresh one that he had no doubt took from someone and used it to find where my miserably small body had been flung. He jumped off of it and made his way through the small crowd that was gradually getting bigger.

Since when did the people in this place care about a wounded rat?

"Dax!" His voice was becoming louder. And clearer. As if it was my only hold on reality. Ah, I'm not trying to give you the picture that I'm on the verge of death here, 'coz it takes a lot more than a little bump in the road to knock me off, 'specially after all I've done and seen… Jak do… But I was aching in places I didn't know I had. And I felt numb in other places, probably due to impact. I… can't even feel my tail.

"Daxter?"

What happened? Did I really look that bad? He sounded… confused and unsure of himself, and of all things, hopeful. My eyes were closed again; the sky was amazingly just too bright for me to dare, but I could feel Jak kneeling down next to me, cupping my face with his rough hands.

"How you feelin'?" He questioned me with a slight chuckle. A CHUCKLE!! Who does this guy think he is, anyway? Was he actually AMUSED that I was in the middle of the street, sprawled out and sore like it was my job!? His hands flew to my body, fingering my fingers, and stroking the fur on the top of my head.

"Like I've been hit by a truck," I told him truthfully. Then I gave it a second thought. "Or the other way around."

I could _feel _his cheeks redden, and he stood up, taking a single step back.

"Can you move?"

There was no way I was gonna let Jak, of all people, see ME in such a state that I couldn't even lift myself off of the ground. My eyes squinted open and I gave him an annoyed stare before nodding my head yes, trying to be firm in the way I did it. As if to tell him that it was a stupid question and I was very capable of lifting myself off the ground.

It sounded easy, anyway.

Well, when I attempted to raise myself up into a sitting position, another groan flooded out, one that was embarrassing, and one that I never felt coming. But before I could drop onto my back again, and no doubt feel that hurtful slam of my head against the pavement, my hand flew out to catch me. My palm slapped hard against the ground to keep me sitting, but there was no ignoring the utterly intense twinge that surrounded it as I did so, and the sharp intake of breath between my teeth that it triggered. I could hear a few selected citizens gasp and make annoying sounds behind me.

Just… what was going on, anyway?

A muttered 'shit' rushed out from under Jak's breath as he came rushing to my side. Or behind me, rather. His fingers rested on my quaking shoulders to keep me up, not pushing, but just resting there as a support to keep me from falling back.

"I didn't ask you to get up," He half hissed, half stated. "Just if you could move."

"Well be a little more specific next time," was all I could say to him. How was I supposed to know, anyway? I know Jak pretty well, but I'm no mind reader.

That's when my eyes widened at the sticky feeling that was smothering my hand. I could smell the coppery aroma of blood, and my face instantly cringed. I lifted my hand to look at it at a closer view; maroon, shimmering and coming out at a slow, even pace. But that's not what made my breath increase and my mouth go dryer than it already was. What did was the undeniable fact that my hand had…

Absolutely NO fur on it, whatsoever.

Instead, it was a pale hand – NOT paw! – quivering and fingers flinching, but I didn't care 'coz it was there!

The shock sent me into recoil, which was a stupid move on my part, because draggin' myself across the ground in what was my attempt at a crabwalk, only brought more pain to my already aching, and apparently bleeding body. But crawling backwards had also bumped me directly into Jak's chest, and I looked up at him on contact.

Was Jak, actually crying? And smiling at the same time? Okay, so maybe he wasn't bawlin' at the sight, but there was a glimmer in his eyes, the kind that can only come from tears. But he had somehow prevented them from escaping.

I had to make sure I wasn't seeing things, and I held up my hand just to double check myself. Sure enough, it was NOT the hand of an animal, but a hand that resembled Jak's. It would have been a beautiful sight if there weren't shards of glass sticking out of my pastel skin. So that's where the pain was coming from. Then I remembered the same exact feeling that was crawling around on my back and I looked down the ground.

Glass, (or was that jar made of crystal? I'm still not sure), was littering my surroundings, and lucky me!! I had oh-so-conveniently landed right on top of it all. Feeling the warm streams of red slither down my back in crooked lines, I knew that it probably wasn't a very pretty sight back there, either. So that no doubt meant that there was glass sticking in other places too, obviously. Including my…

Well, let's just say it's gonna hurt to sit down for a while.

My eyes ventured just a liiiiiittle bit to the left, and…

"J-JESUS!! Jak!!"

My hands instantly flew between my legs, with effort cause I still felt weary, careful not to damage anything down there with the SHARP AND POINTY objects that were sticking out of my hands. My eyes were swarming around me, at the people who had stopped in their busy day to watch the show. Let me just say, as much as my bare self was, put meekly, a masterpiece, I didn't want the whole entire city gawkin' at my skinny little self. I looked to Jak helplessly, praying that he would do something and do something _quick_ to get me out of this mess with my pride and dignity still in tact. Yeah, I was frikkin' ecstatic to have my body back, but I can muse on that whenever I wanted. Right now, I was bleeding, NAKED, and shivering out in the open, with a crowd forming faster than the dark clouds above us that seemingly came out of nowhere, and all Jak could do was stare at me.

"Jaaaak!" I did what I could to snap him back to reality. "I know you're jealous but c'mooonn!!"

He blinked a few times, shaking his head tersely, and remembered all the people that were around. He laughed, the big _jerk_, and then scooted over to my right side. His hand rested momentarily on my forehead, brushing aside my short bangs that must have sprouted over time, cause I really don't remember ever having any, and letting his hand set there for a while. I let the warmth of his hand creep into my skin, until he pulled it away.

"This might hurt a bit," he said quietly as his hands slid underneath my slightly wracking frame, causing slight friction and a moment of warmth beneath my knees, across my back and under my arms, and I was scooped up. I could tell he was being extremely careful around my backside, doing what he could to NOT shove anything in deeper. A short hiss dripped from my lips, but it didn't matter because I was in Jak's strong arms the very next minute.

He ran as he carried me to the zoomer he had found me with. Propping me up on the back seat and sitting down in front of me, he placed my hands around his waist.

"I know it's a little weird, but try to bear with it," he said. I decided to ignore that the little 'bear' comment could be assumed to be a 'bare' of another meaning, and therefore could've been a joke if I took it seriously enough. Or maybe I'm just thinking too much of it. "Hold on tight."

His foot slammed on the gas and we were flying, leaving the crowd behind us in a black cloud of smoke and dust. The air was slapping at my skin, the wind like thunder as it rushed by, and I already missed the way my fur kept me from being this affected by the air stream. I slid closer to Jak, wrapping my arms fully around him and latching my hands together to form a strong hold, doing my best to keep anything from scratching myself or him. I finished it off by tucking my head into his back to keep me safe from the whip of the wind.

Then with a gasp, I scooted my butt back on the seat, still keeping my arms hooked around Jak, but leaning forward to do so. Jak went faster.

"Something wrong?"

"U-uh no! No…"

If I were wearing pants, it'd be a little crowded right now…

I started wriggling in my seat, squirming my shoulders and raising my left leg to maybe make things not so obvious, but that accomplished nothing, 'cept for making me look like a complete fool. My face turned goaded and I could feel my left ear twitching in dissatisfaction as I finally released my hold on Jak and placed my hands, once again, between my legs. It wasn't intentional, but in my blind attempt at controlling my own body, I started to grunt and almost growl at _it_, grinding my teeth in vain as _it _overlooked me. This, I figured, was going to become a project if things kept going the way they were. But… things were soon interrupted with a sharp turn of the vehicle, and in a clumsy endeavor, my arms waved about aimlessly in the air before finding Jak's neck, where they proceeded in holding it tight. Jak coughed and I loosened my hold.

"I told you to hang on," he chortled at me, making my cheeks go hot.

I returned my hands to his waist, my little 'problem' suddenly wearing down, much to my liking. While Jak continued to concentrate on the road in front of him, I peered over his shoulder to see him. He was smiling, and not just any smile, either. There are smiles he makes only for me, but even I haven't seen _this_ one. And I took my eyes off of him and let my lips spread in a smile of their own. He was happy because I was back, and because even after all of these years, he had kept his promise. And trust me, so was I.

Just as my head started to get cozy nestling in the scarf Jak had around his neck, the zoomer came to a surprisingly gentle stop. My hands unhooked themselves as Jak started to step off, looking back at me with an expression that asked me if he should offer a hand or not. I refused the offer, dunno why, and stepped off on my own. Thankful to be in a secluded corner of the city, I padded over to the Underground entrance, with Jak right behind me. I could hear the hiss and click of the door closing behind us and my shoulders, which I never knew where so tense until now, loosened.

I looked behind me, only to find one very happy blonde.

"Can you believe it?"

"Believe it, baby!" I sounded confident, even to my own ears, but my hands remained low, covering my more vital areas. "I'm BACK, and just as sexy as ever, if I do say so myself. Mebbe even more so! And it's all thanks to you!"

Jak chuckled through his nose at this statement and took a step closer to me.

"I never forget a promise." Then he scanned me _really_ quick, before raising a brow at me. "You wanna see yourself? I can only imagine-"

"Not until I'm all cleaned up," I reminded him, and he seemed almost ashamed that he hadn't thought about that first.

"Right. Sit down."

I followed his orders like a good little boy, as he turned around and rummaged through some drawers, to later pull out a roll of bandages and a rag. On his way back over to me he stopped at the pipe, twisted the knob ever so slightly, and dampened the rag with what little water spilled out. He stood in front of me and gave me a worried look.

"You uh… wanna do those ones by yourself?" I followed hisgesture down to my rear end, and I bit my lower lip at the thought.

"I- uh… I-I got it." Jak sent me off into the other side of the room, and turned around. It was an awkward situation and an even more awkward feeling, being only across the room for my 'privacy' and in a place where Jak could hear everything I did, regardless if he could actually see me or not. Still, even with all of that put into play, I proceeded in grabbing one of the two pieces that were stuck in my rear, mentally counting to three before yanking it out, before I had the chance to cower out of it. I jumped up at the snap of pain it shot though me, but my slightly gapped overbite chomped down on my tongue hard enough to keep any sounds to myself. My eyes watered up, though, and I looked to the dirty ceiling as if it would somehow help me in my task. With a preparation of a sigh, I took hold of the other piece and followed the same procedure as before, this time only letting the tiniest of squeaks escape my mouth. I tended to my sore fanny and got it over with as soon as I could. Quickly searching around the room, I spotted one of the bunks nearby, and I reached out to grab one of its sheets, securing it around my thin waist as I looked to my palms.

Had to do it sooner or later.

It was just as painful as before, as I took the time to take out the larger pieces, placing them on nice little piles, even taking the time to separate the bloody from the not so bloody. Then I separated those ones from the not TOO bloody and the not very bloody at all. Just 'coz I'm a nice guy.

I cleared my throat weakly to signal I was done. Jak turned around, amused at my exertion of covering myself. I wasn't ready you give myself to Jak just yet. I wanted it to be perfect. I wanted it be a special, unique moment. Not that this wasn't unique, but I think you know what I'm trying to say. I wanted to—

"Get on the bed."

"H-huwhat?"

"Now."

As if a punishment was in store if I didn't follow those instructions, I crawled onto the bed and sat there with my legs over the edge, clinging onto the sheet, forming blotches on the white cover with smudged fingerprints and paintings of my red hand. I hope Torn wasn't too fond of these things.

I sat there motionless as Jak slid onto the bed and sat cross-legged behind me. I let a breath form within my mouth to say something, but the feel of his warm fingertips brushing my bare back shut me up. His finger trailed along my skin, as if trying to find where to start, and when he paused, I gritted my teeth.

"Here'goes."

Pressing his other hand on my back, he used his remaining hand to tug on the glass, and it came out with a small slurp, causing me to make a disturbing whine. I felt a tap on my right arm and when I looked, Jak was handing me the rag and bandages.

"Clean up your hands," he said, and I nodded as I took the items, taking the rag and lightly dabbing my open palm. My eyes went semi lidded as I blankly stared at what I was doing, too focused on Jak's skin touching mine to really see anything. It was such a wonderful feeling, until another sharp prick ruined the fantasy of a moment, and another piece of glass was extracted.

"How you holding up?" Jak asked me right before I felt yet another flake pull out with a sound that resembled a hippo trying to get its foot unstuck in the mud. My eyes squinted at the very uncomfortable feeling, but I answered him just as casually as I would any other time.

"Eh… I'm holding."

"Good. Got one more big piece, then I can try to get some of the smaller ones."

You know, I'm feeling pretty strong right now. This might be me doing a little thing I like to call wishful thinking, 'coz let's face it, I do that a lot, but not many people can walk from a crash, be stuck in numerous pieces with pieces of _ouch_, losing some blood, and be sitting down on a bed having a nice little conversation with their best friend. Which, by the way, if you haven't yet noticed, Jak is ONCE AGAIN unharmed. The Bastard.

I felt the last big piece slid out with ease, though still with a slight pinch of tenderness, and Jak immediately starting picking at the smaller bits. I could feel his nails gently scraping along the places that felt a little sore, and then he would pick at a certain spot until he got it out. This took a bit of time, but I almost enjoyed it. Eh, I didn't enjoy the fact that Jak was taking something out of my skin that wasn't supposed to be there in the first place, but more enjoyed that we were able to complete it in total silence, with me on the edge of the bed, eyes lowered in deep thought, and Jak right behind me on the same bed, fingering my backsideand leaning in really close to get a good view. If you ignore the pain and the smell I was giving to the room, it was kinda… nice…

I was almost out of it all the way when he nudged me from behind and requested the rag and bandages. I took a glance at my hands, glad that I had at least remembered to wipe them off, and wipe them off well, before handing the goods over to Jak. He held my shoulder with one steady grip, and then started to very lightly slide the rag across my back, over the cuts and soaking up the blood that wasn't already dried. I made sounds from between my teeth, not being able to help it, but Jak continued going anyway. I knew just as well as he did that I had to clean it up. For a brief moment, Jak got up to soak the rag again, but he returned and continued to rub. When that had stopped, I could feel ANOTHER friggen sting, one that I can only assume was something he was spreading to keep anything from getting infected or… whatever. Then he slightly pushed me enough to get me standing on two feet.

I knew he was indicating for me to head to the shower before he even said anything. I waved my hand knowingly in the air, and padded over to the little room, closing the door behind me, wondering why the HELL I never thought about going in there earlier. I paused for a moment, thinking, smiling, and I reopened the door to poke my head out and gain Jak's attention. The creak of the door caused Jak's head to turn, and he laughed when he saw me giving him a wicked, wry grin, winking before I submerged inside the bathroom again.

I made sure I avoided looking in the mirror when I was in there, and I dropped the sheet that I was using as a shield, slightly uneasy at the sight of red twirls and smears on the pure white. But as soon as I felt hot water on my skin, I didn't mind it as much. At least it was my blood.

Whatever that meant.

I had to laugh at myself, wishing that under some strange circumstance, Jak would allow me to take a shower with him for a second time, or at least see him naked. 'Coz gawd, we were close enough to do that kind of thing and not freak out about it. Well... we're old enough to do it, but that's not saying I won't have a total orgasm at the sight of it.

ANYWAY!

What about sleeping arrangements? Oh, I never thought about that before. But that's probably because I never expected to turn back, especially so suddenly. And in front of an audience, no less! But seriously, I used to sleep in box, until Jak let me sleep with him on his bed, on his chest, just close by him. But now that I was back to the way I used to be, well.. what then? There was more than one bed in the den, and I was a big boy now, so Jak might find it a little… odd? Then again, I don't think I'm the only one that benefits from sleeping next to Jak. After all, when he wakes up from a nightmarish sleep, what support and calmness is he gonna reach out to in the last instant? That's part of the reason I was there; to keep him safe.

'Coz if I can't protect him in the real world, then his own world is the next best thing.

This was all nagging at me even while I was rinsing my gold roots and fire locks. I bowed my head to let it all wash out, but I regretting doing so when I saw the water below me swirling in hues of pink. I gulped, I don't like blood. No matter how much I see, I don't think I'll ever find a place for it. I finished up quickly, just to get it over with, feeling fresher than I ever had before, and I wrapped a towel around my waist, securing it there with a small knot and stepping in front of the mirror.

I took a breath before I looked.

Wow… I don't remember the way I looked before the whole incident, but from what I DO remember, not TOO much had changed. My teeth were just as annoying as ever, even though I had somehow wished they'd be perfect and straight. Ah, can't get my hopes up, right? My hair was its same recognizable colors and my skin was just as smooth and flawless as it was before, like there was any doubt. Turning to the side, I took a gander at my body from its profile. Gah, still skinny… still lanky… still SHORT! And jeez, back to human and STILL no pants! I sucked it in and puffed out my chest as much as I could, coming out with… not much of a result. Ok… Ok, so I was skinny, big deal. I was still sexy in my eyes, I think I always will be. True, I didn't have any abs to show off and I didn't have muscles that a girl could swoon over, but I had actually – believe it or not – gained a little bit of detail on my arms, and looking down, even on my legs! Uh, honestly, it's such a small improvement, it's probably only noticeable by me myself and I, but maybe running around on all fours for a few years wasn't such a bad thing after all. I guess, though, that I just wasn't meant to have bulk.

I leaned in closer to the mirror to get a detailed look at my skin, to see if I had any scars on my face.

Or facial hair.

I didn't, thank God.

Licking my suddenly dry lips, I decided to stop gaping at myself when I saw the marks that were now on my back. It somewhat depressed me, so I left the bathroom, and found Jak sitting on the bed, just waiting for me.

He then told me to lift my arms, which I did without a fuss. He circled me a few times, bandaging up my torso and chest in the areas he felt needed it the most, and then we sat down on the bed again, both Indian-style… facing each other.

He took my hand, which was so smooth compared to his own and he began to very tenderly wrap it up with the bandages. All I could do was stare down as he worked. I was captivated almost, by the precision and ability to be so gentle with such rough hands. He did the same withmy other hand, and he let out a yawn.

"Long day at work, hunny?"

As soon as he was done yawning, he gave me a look and playfully punched my arm.

"Shut up."

"Hey! Ehehe… eheh… ow…" I rubbed my arms and gave an apologetic face. He returned it before falling onto his back on the bed.

He looked really beat, lids closing one second at a time.

"Daxter."

It was weird to hear him use my full first name like that. But I looked at him anyway, ears lowering to hear his whispers better.

"Yeah, Big Guy?"

"I'm glad your back."

I grinned madly, taking my eyes off of him to look down at my knees, which were still covered by the towel that hung around my waist.

Sleeping arrangements. I had to try.

"Jak."

But he was already sleeping, mouth slightly open, hand outstretched and barely touching my towel. What he doesn't know won't hurt him, right? I wonder what he'll say or do when he wakes up to find me on the same bed as himself. I'll find an excuse somewhere. But I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.

Holding the towel in its place, I crawled onto the bed, and over Jak to lay down on his other side. I scooted up close to him and poised myself up on my elbows to stare at his sleeping form.

He'll never have to know.

If I do it now, he won't have a clue.

I knew he was asleep, and I knew what my brain wanted, and it wasn't gonna let me sleep right until I listened to its every word, and I hovered my face over Jak's, feeling his breath caress my face. It was over just as soon as it had started, a quick peck on the lips, and he never stirred.

I then settled myself down next to him, covering us both up with the ugly covers, and I rested my hand on his chest. I had to keep telling myself with a little grin:

This is how it should be.

Jak's lips were curled into a cozy grin as he slept, and for the first time since before I can even begin to remember, Jak never woke up screaming from a nightmare. And I was right there by his side.


	21. Revisiting Basics

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait. Aha, you should all be used to my apologizing by now! But hey, the next chapter is here so maybe you can all let it go this time. But let me **_WARN YOU PEOPLE _**before you can start flaming me, kay? (nervous chuckle) Uh, I never _was _too great at making characters interact, it's something I plan to work with. Your reviews so far had made me feel pretty good about it up to this point, but this chapter, I think totally kills it. It's so hard to turn Jak into a softy, even if it IS for his best friend, so I guess I should give you all a semi-warning that this chapter might contain slightly OOC.. uhm... characters, where speaking is concerned.

Just... work with me, people.

And, sorry action seekers. This ones another dull chapter, but try to read through it and review and make me happy. I'll love you forever if you do.

One more thing, spellcheck and fanfiction still suck! Spell-check makes me mess up, and fanfiction sticks words and punctuations together as one and its so ANNOYING.. Whew, ok, had to vent that.

**ChronoClockXVII** Whoa now. Yea, Daxter ish back. But dang you sure are fast about the whole kissing thing, eh? Muawhaha, I seriously can't blame you though, for wanting it so soon. But we'll see what happens. :9 Oh, your favorite chapter? I'm glad you enjoyed it so.

**Jak and Dax Freak**: Happyful feelings can ONLY be obtained through the updatedness of a story. So I'm here to serve!

**Demyrie:** Bwee! I'm so bad at dialog! You have no idea! But hopefully I made up for it with da crabbywalk! Bah, this chapters no better, but I'll just pretend it's good. Ya!

**Jira:** The zoomer ride... HAD to be my favorite part to write. You shoulda seen the grin on my face. and ya, even though its kinda rare, Jak CAN be sweet. But its so hard to write about him GETTING to the 'being sweet' role.

**Manicalpha:** Well (shuffles feet) I guess I owed Daxter that much; giving him something to make it not all seem so bad. And uh... I think Jak is like, immune to crashes... But that's just my brain pumping there, pretending that it knows whats it babbling about.

**n30n: **Don't worry, I don't plan on stopping any time soon. I'm glad you found it sweet, and DON'T DIE cuz its here!

**Goldbryn Callow Lyte**Whew! I get nervous that people will find Daxter OOC, kinda like I felt I did in that chapter so thanks! Um... don't expect anyone to jump on anyone else soon, lol, but I'll think of something! Muwahahaha!

**Mewlon:** Ahh, Mewlon, my dear, keep crossing those fingers, I've heard doing so can do wonders! AND AH! Favorite! I feel so lerved right now you have no idea, thank you! Thank you so much!

**FuaiyaaNoRyu**Daw, there are a lot of decent JD stories out there, if you look, but I feel honored that you would say that about mine. And if your reviewing, there is no such thing as rambling!

**Amme Atena: **I feel so bad breaking this to you, and I would feel so good if it were true, but the 'crimsonvixen' at DeviantART is not me. (Oh how I wish I was decent at that stuff) I have ONE drawing on my account but I DO plan on getting my ass in gear for that site. I'll let ya know when that happens.

**joeanne: **Twists and turns are always fun in stories, so I'm glad you liked the ones I threw in there. Uhm... JAKDAXTER RULEZZ?

**that filthy animal: **;dlfajsl;dfj ITS HERE! yay! Rejoice! I can't have any dead readers. Can't live with the guilt!

-

Waking up and stretching never felt so good before! Probably because when I was doing it this time, I knew without a doubt that I wouldn't be falling off of anyone's chest or anything like that. When my limbs were refreshed and morning-worthy, I rolled over on the bed, extending my arm to rest on Jak's broad form.

Only… he wasn't there. My eyes opened alertly, scanning the area, and finding out that I had somehow managed to flip myself entirely around on the bed. My feet twitched and stretched, toes brushing the soft, feathery pillow on the other side. My head raised, eyes locking onto the fact that yeah, I was all mixed up and upside down.

Jak has a tendency to do that to a guy.

I rustled a bit, turning myself around and getting myself situated, sticking an arm out to rest on Jak, and was able to do so this time. Sighing in relaxed satisfaction, I closed my eyes and concentrated on the warmth of Jak's skin through his clothing, and the rise and fall of his chest.

Jak muttered something in his sleep, jerking in his wake, and he rolled over until his face was mere inches from my own. He cleared his throat before his lids fluttered open, and before I could move away. It was a strange first two seconds as his head registered the situation at hand. But you can't blame the guy; it was morning, after all. His irises flickered to surprised, to confused, to shocked in time so short, I don't think there's even a word for it, and he screamed, tossing the sheets offa him and over me, scrambling off of the bed as fast as his limbs would carry him.

In reflex to his shout, I yelped myself, flailing and trying to scuttle off the other side, but getting tangled in the sheets that now covered me and blocked my vision. The only thing I succeeding in… was falling off the bed, twisted in cheap cloth, and landing harshly on my sore end. The sudden and unexpected turn of events, as well as the throb that was starting to make itself known in the general direction of… everything that was behind me, and the annoying fact that all was black and I couldn't seem to find the exit of that damn sheet, left me winded and I lay flat on my back as I yielded to the whole stinkin' thing.

Not exactly the way I had fantasized the whole… waking up next to Jak as a normal person for the first time…. thing...

The morning aura finally beginning to disintegrate, Jak realized his mistake and knelt down next to me, grabbing at the sheets and pulling at them to uncover me. The friction of the cloth against my bare (and apparently sensitive) skin burned, and I arched, thrusting my self into the air, only to flush bright cherry red when I pictured how ridiculous it must've looked with the action.

His hand failed to hide his laughter, although he wasn't doing a very good job of hiding it in the first place.

I scowled and helped myself up before he had a chance to say anything else. And even though standing stark naked in front of blondie was something I wanted him to get used to, it was starting to get a little bit chilly. My towel had been lost in our little episode, unless I lost it while tossing and turning last night, (I really don't know) and I didn't want to risk having pleasant thoughts right then and there that would result in a certain part of my body bobbing up as a little notification to Jak that I was one sick, sick little red headed bastard.

"What was that all about?"

But that suddenly didn't seem important.

He didn't… _sound_ angry, but it was hard to tell with all the ringing that was going on in my ears.

"W-what?"

"God, you scared the shit outta me, Dax," he ran a restless hand through his messy hair. "What were you doing in the same bed?"

My eyes fluttered around the room, brain stumbling over itself and mouth refusing to form complete, or intelligent words. My tongue rolled out to lick my fumbling lips and I looked at Jak powerlessly. Words came falling out of my chattering chops before I could even think. I probably would have been better off just becoming a mute, because the words that I _did_ say didn't make too much sense.

"I was just… I was…" Enter a sad attempt at a chuckle here. "I just thought that, that I… you…"

My shoulders sagged lower than I knew they could, and I sucked in a heap of air.

"I'm just so used to it, y-y'know?" gulp. "S'just that… I wasn't thinking and I just…thought that it would… be… okay…" I left it at that, slamming my lips together with a slight popping sound, sewing them shut so I didn't rant like the lunatic I'm beginning to think I am, because the more I talked, the stupider it all sounded, even though for the most part, it was all true. Jak just stared at me as I swallowed my words, with much difficulty, brows arched in fear that he was pissed at me.

But he laughed at me.

Inwardly almost fainting at the relief that swept over me, outwardly, I stiffened my stance and gave him a dirty look.

"What's so funny, tough guy?" I puffed out my chest, ignoring that it did nothing to improve my image. "If I remember correctly, you were the one jettin' off the bed at the site of my beautiful face."

"Relax, Dax," his hand came down to rest on my shoulder. It was surprisingly heavy and caused me to slightly tilt to the side. "You're making it out to be a big deal when it's not. We're mature enough, right?" His left eyebrow rose to question me, and I gave a terse nod, eyes wide and glued to his smiling face. He was just… so happy. And he was right, dang it! It was natural for people as close as us to _do_ things closely. Maybe I was just so scared of him finding out my secret, that it seemed too risky, and that led me to panic.

He looked as though he was about to say more on the subject, but his other hand came down on my other shoulder, so he had a good grip on me and he looked directly into my eyes. He tried not to smile when he spoke but failed miserably.

"…We need to get you some clothes."

Blink.

Blink, blink.

It was hard, but I broke to eye contact and looked down at my feet, which were shuffling uncomfortably with themselves. I gave a wry expression, forcing an exaggerated nod, eyes closing with my huge grin.

I was confused as he made his way over to the drawer by the bed. It always had a lock on it, and I never would've imagined that Jak was the one who knew the combination. Never gave it a second thought. So now I was overwhelmed with an eager stupefaction of what was inside that he had kept locked away for what seems like… well, forever, now that I think about it. The drawer now open, his hand reached inside and pulled out something that looked… very familiar.

I was completely taken aback at the sudden flash of white and red. Still a little unsure of what was going on, I took an item from the pile that was now in Jak's grasp and held it up with both hands, holding it out in front of me to see it all. It was a tunic of my very own, red and white… And I threw that down next to me to hold up the other parts, which – sure enough – where more clothes. (Who'da thunk it?) And the weird thing was… they were so much like the ones I used to own, with a few cool new modifications here and there, of course. I now had cool boots like Jak had, which I always thought were kind've snazzy, pants that covered the whole length of my legs, and boxers ta' boot! And damn I WAS GONNA LOOK COOL! The material was more thick and durable, it felt like, which is always a plus. I tossed my new threads aside and leaped forward to embrace Jak in a longing hug, setting aside the weird tingly feeling it gave to my back, not really intending anything other than expressing my gratitude. Jak was startled, but soon his arms were returning the favor and we were hugging.

That's right. We were hugging.

Shut yer yap. Don't even go there.

I grabbed my articles the second we broke away from each other, and I was rapidly flopping about, trying to shove everything on at once. Laying on my back, I arched upwards to put on my boxers and pants, taking note I still ached, securing them around my thin waist, and looking at Jak for his approval as I grabbed the white undershirt that was sitting there. I tucked it into my pants and then reached for my red and white tunic and pulled it over my head, loving the feeling I got that I HAD CLOTHES and they were AWESOME when I slid my arms and head through their proper holes. I stood up tall, grabbing at the top bunk for support for him to get a gander at. It was kinda nice having Jak tell me to 'turn around' so he could see my backside and all around. Amazingly, it all fit rather well, (If you disregard slightly overhanging sleeves) and that brought up the question that came tumbling out of my mouth the instant I thought about it.

"Why did you—"

"I told you I would bring you back, Dax," he said as he twirled his finger in the air, indicating he wanted me to spin another time. I did so, tugging and rolling up my sleeves to just below my elbow as he went on. "I just wanted to be prepared for when it happened."

I ceased my spinning and almost fell at the action. He had this prepared already? He… never had even the slightest doubt that we would actually do it? He really cared that much that he would chase it for years? He had these STASHED AWAY in a drawer for a rainy day alias when I got CHANGED BACK?

I don't give the guy enough credit.

I took a step forward, ready to say something, though what it was I'm not so sure, but stumbled in that first step, hitting the floor and sitting there without the slightest clue as to what had just happened. My hand rose to my head and rubbed it blindly, stubbornly wondering how I had managed to hit the floor two times that morning in such a short period of time, as Jak slid his hands under my pits and stood me up again with a single heave.

"Looks like you haven't gotten your legs down just yet," he mused.

I wanted to hit him. I wanted to jerk my head side to side and lift the left side of my upper lip in a mocking tease. I wanted to blame it on all the spinning he made me do but instead I nodded my head that he was right. True, I hadn't really walked around at all that morning… just sat on the floor, stood in one spot, and clung to the bed post while I was spinning. Though as an ottsel, I still had a tendency to walk on two limbs instead of four, there was something about ottsel feet and human feet that felt extremely different. And uh... I say that out of REALLY recent experience. Suddenly noticing how unstable I was, I wobbled closer to Jak and clung to his shoulder to stay standing.

Heh, funny how even now, I'm still leaning onto that damn shoulder guard of his.

His hand landed on top of mine and he lifted my fingers from his guard. He then scooted further away and watched me as I stood pidgin-toed and clueless, but in a cool way 'coz I had my awesome threads on, (that's my attempt at defending my posture, ahem), and gnawing at my lip in attentiveness. Jak took a look around and sat down on the bed, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Walk around the room once and then come here." His finger traced the length of the room and ended by pointing to his feet.

Suddenly, the room seemed a hell'uva lot bigger.

I gulped noticeably, wondering why it was so much harder to get my feet moving properly than it was the night before, but knowing that even if I had the answer to that, it wasn't gonna help me now, and I took a step forward. I could feel a small but noticeable dizziness sweep across me really fast, but it was gone just as soon as it had arrived, and I took another steady step. My arms flew out to my sides for balance, but slowly started to lower the more I moved. By the time I was halfway around the room, my hands were hanging and swaying with my steps, and my feet were working properly, however slowly.

Ha! Just like riding a bike. Even though… I've never ridden one before.

As I saw Jak sitting on the bed waiting for me to reach him, I suddenly got the funny feeling that I was a young child first learning how to walk, trying to waddle across the room to get to Daddy.

I licked my lips.

Come to Papa!

My steps grew faster and faster the closer I got, until I was walking what I assume to be a normal walking speed. Sadly, my foot caught onto something and I fell forward, but was saved by Jak, who stood me up once again before I had the chance to fully collapse. I gave a sheepish laugh and a sardonic grin as I straightened out my clothes.

My cool clothes.

"One more time."

I raised a finger to protest but he gave me a small shove and I was walking around the room again, this time without a problem and I was back with Jak before I even knew I was gone! I guess that learning to walk again wasn't as hard as I had first thought it to be; it was just something I had to remind myself how to do really quick.

He gave a mocking clap as I reached up and adjusted my goggles. It amazes me that my goggles survived the transformation, remaining the size I needed them to be for them to still fit nicely around my head should I decide to use them for something. Same thing happened when I first turned vertically challenged and fluffy; they shrunk down with me. No idea why, exactly. But looking down at my wrapped up hands, I wondered why the gloves didn't survive the trip this time around. Mebbe it was because my hands stretched them and ripped them off? Haha, nah, they were getting really worn, anyway. It was only a matter of time before they fell apart. I actually wouldn't of been surprised if they ripped apart and fell to the ground while I was wearing them.

I'm gonna assume Jak saw me starin' at my hands and the perfect digits that extended out of them, because his fist snuck into them, and when it left, something else was occupying my hands. Something that made me wonder if Jak could read frikken minds!

I slid on the new pair of gloves, discovering that I liked the way red looked instead of brown. Ya, sure, I'll miss the old brown ones, but these ones were… well… COOL! And they were just for me!

From Jak!

I clenched and unclenched my fist, trying to stretch the fabric, looking forward to wearing it in. The fingerless article looked pretty neat, even against my pale skin, and I punched a right fist into my left palm to get a good feel for it.

"Where were you able to find all this?"

I could only imagine Jak wandering through the bazaar, checking out all sorts of cheap clothing he could buy from street bums and con-masters with what little money we owned. With that thought, I raised an arm to sniff at the clothing; surprised (and glad) that it didn't contain that musty old used smell that only came from the streets.

Jak seemed hit by my question, though I couldn't even begin to tell you why. His head bowed, almost unnoticeably, and his eyes reflected a momentary flashback. I promptly decided that I didn't like the way this was going, and held out a hand to console Jak. But he started speaking before my hand could reach its destination.

"Well…"

His head raised and his lips curled into a smug line, as if stuck right on top of the thin line between amusement and regret; two things that I never thought could work together until now.

"I guess it started when I went to Keira."

My ears twitched up at the sound of her name, and I was pulled deeper into this story, feeling a personal motive to listen to his words intently, and I sat down on the bed next to him, hands folded neatly on my lap, head lowered and eyes locking onto his profile. I wasn't sure if this was going to be something I thoroughly enjoyed, or something that would run through my mind again and again until I was ready to pull the plug on my sanity, letting it cause havoc whichever way it chose. But, it really goes without saying that I needed to listen to him to know which one it was.

"After collecting the money from the agent, and after he said something about eco, I got to thinking. And for a long while, it was all I could think about."

"Ya, you uh… tend to obsess over things."

"I can't explain it, but something inside of me told me what to expect. Some sort've sense."

He looked at me, a very rare look on his face. For being so infrequently open, he was doing a great job at keeping his words in check, something I took mental notes on. I could tell it was a subject he would never willingly bring up again, but either way, I was there to listen.

"What does that have to do with this?" I pinched at my tunic with two fingers, pulling at it and letting it snap back into place. Jak gave me the smallest of grins and went on.

"That feeling kept getting stronger and stronger until I was _sure _that this whole mess would be beneficial to us. When I decided to take the chances, I asked Keira for a favor." Blue eyes pinned on me. "I asked her to help me make those for you."

Well...

Looking down, I was vaguely disappointed to know that my awesome new attire was created by the one and only Keira, and thinking about Keira, you'd never imagine that a gear-head such as herself was decent with a thread and needle. I was also just a little bit down that the clothes that was wearing weren't being held in that drawer for as long as I had first thought, and I was just plain wrong about a few things concerning the clothes in the drawer, but that doesn't change the fact that they were there in the first place. And even if Keira did make these threads, they were still cool, and she only did it because Jak asked her to.

My fingers flexed, and I stared at the gloves that were covering the bandages over my hand, lids drooped.

"Those are from me."

A grin possessed my lips and I flexed the slender fingers one last time before lifting my head and returning us to the subject.

"So… What's the problem, then?"

Jak sighed. Deep. Long. Preparing himself.

"She went on asking me why and how I expected her to drop everything and make something that there was going to be no need for. She said it jokingly at first, as though I was being impractical. But when I told her I was serious, she kinda got defensive on me."

"How's that?"

"Ah, well, she just didn't believe it would happen. For you to turn back, I mean. Told me to stop dreaming. Then I… Well, it just turned into an argument after that. A stupid one, and she ended up running off."

I kept my eyes locked on him, absorbing every bit of information and logging it away.

"Long story short, I eventually convinced her to do it, and she got it done right away."

I put a few bits and pieces together, and though most of it made sense, I couldn't help but get the feeling that he was leaving parts out. In fact, I'm _sure_ of it. But I didn't wanna hear about it now, of all times, making Jak talk about something he clearly didn't want to. But don't get me wrong, I don't plan on just leaving it at that. I intend to find out sometime soon, the stuff that Jak had purposely left out of the picture.

After all, a girl doesn't run off 'coz someone asked you to knit for them.

Shaking his head and heading for the door, he turned around and waited. His face was cleared of any evidence of the conversation that just took place and I just stared.

"You coming?"

"Wh-where?"

"You can't get anymore free rides." He rolled his shoulder with the metal plate, indicating that he was still a little unused to not having a weight there, one that constantly tugged at his ears and hair when panicked. "Unless you wanna piggyback ride all time, I'm not gonna be able to watch your back as easily."

I blinked, stood up and joined him at the door, where he was leaning against the wall with his hand reached out and palm resting on the frame. He flashed a toothy grin and tugged me after him as he left the building, dragging us to the nearest two-seater and taking off, making me dizzy with all the prompt proceedings. I gulped when I saw Jak giving me that 'this is gonna be fun' look. Cause let's face it. As close as we are, we don't exactly have the same idea of _fun_.


	22. Defense 101

**A/N: **As always, I apologize for the wait, as well as the slow process of Loud Silence's plot! And I know repetition is never a fun thing, but I have to vent once again that any grammar errors can be blamed on spell-check just as much as me.. Uhh… but placing words together likethis is ALL fanfiction! Bah, anyway…

(BIIIG sigh) And YET AGAIN! This is yet another dull chapter that I'm not very close to, and I think there may be some OOC in here, but I'm not sure. I'll let you be the judges of that.

This chapter is a tad shorter than others. Please bear with me.

I would love to do some art for this fic, but I lack the talent. Mebbe someday...

**Thank You:**

**ChronoClockXVII: **Whew! What a relief! I mean, I know Jak will ALWAYS be a bad ass and that's what makes him so awesome, but he DOES have a soft side! It's just hard to write it without turning him into mush. Just like always, thanks for the review!

**FuaiyaaNoRyu: **Awww… An inspiration? How sweet, your so sweet, sweetie! And your review helped to inspire ME, getting my gear into motion and working more on this chapter, which took me longer than needed. Thank you thank you thank chuuuuu!

**joeanne: **Actually, I gave it a LOT of thought, and I'm uber happy that you noticed! And thanks for the cookies, they shall fuel my mind and continue the story!

**Phantom of Les Miserables: **Awww… (you should be all better by now, right? I mean I only took a lifetime to update) It's always lots of fun to read a story when your sick, isn't it? Something about it just makes the sickness go away faster. Or… or ya'know, make you feel better, anyway.

**RogueFanKC: **Aw thanks! Your words are very encouraging, which is always something I need. And YES! You also have problems with fanfiction's formatting? Bah, it drives me crazy! Buutt, readers such as you are able to overlook them and still make a writer feel good about her work!

**Wolfie: **Hhaha, your not the first to question the pairing but read it and turn out loving it in the end. I'm glad you were able to read my story and enjoy it, even with the pairing sticking inquiry in your mind. I went through the disgust to obsess transformation myself. Don't ya feel GOOD now?

**bob lemon:** Truth time. Corny makes me uncomfortable. I won't even say something in real life if it sounds too much like something from a movie. So when I write, I like to make it realistic (as realistic as a video game world will let me, anyway), so thanks!

**that filthy animal:** (hugs) Comments about good characterization make me happy! So yes! You made me happy! Good praises like that only encourage me to write more and improve it!

**Nic:** (gasp) One of your favorites! (glomp) Thank you! Yet another persons commenting on my characterization, I'm sooo happy and lucky to have readers like chu! Glad you like the way Daxter is fitted.

**Mewlon:** If I was halfway DECENT at drawing, I would draw him in those clothes, but I don't think it'll turn out too well. Clothes are the thing I'm not very creative with. And yeah, although I don't LOATH Keira, Tess and Ashelin kicked ass. (snuggles da awesome reviewer.)

**Demyrie:** Doh, hun! You never leave me disappointed! And awww, you're so good at flattering me. And you urge me on to write more sooner. Even though... even though you're prolly fuming with me at how long I took... And don't rush yourself to write back to me or anything like that. You know this. I still need to review JAM! Just stay sweet.

**Avalon Hunter: **Cushy feelings are good, so it's understandable that you would like that. It's a good thing you decided to finally review because it really means a lot to me. I hope you'll review again this time around, I would be a happy girl!

**apie: **(giggles) That's what I'm here for, my friend! To deliver that warm and fuzzy feeling that only a pair like Jak and Daxter can give.

**jemisard:** I understand that you are a busy person and that life can throw rocks at ya, but thank you so much for still taking the time to review this thing! And I'm SO sorry I haven't reviewed the latest chapters of WIC, but I promise I'll get to it when I can.

* * *

No matter what height, no matter what race, no matter what _species_, I don't think I was _ever_ going to come to terms with Jak's driving. Or the sinking feeling I get inside of me, for that matter. After all, he only skimmed about two or three buildings so far, cutting all of his turns a bit too sharp for my thumping heart to take, and plowed over a citizen here and there, but he just kept ooonn truckin', with me hanging desperately onto whatever I could. 

Ahem, that would be his waist.

About four alleyways and a trash heap later, Jak jerked the rusted vehicle to a stop. The sudden stop forced my body to scoot up in the seat, where my nose crushed itself into Jak's back. Jak dismounted the zoomer while I tended to my tingling nose. His boots clattered shamelessly on the concrete ground, echoing before stopping, as he turned to wait for me.

I ceased at rubbing my nose; I had a feeling that the sneeze I kept feeling wasn't going to be coming out anytime soon, and I practically connected myself to Jak's footsteps. It didn't take long for me to figure out where I was, though. Dead Town was easy to recognize. The scent was always unpleasant to the nose, and the ground would always try to swallow your foot if you stayed in one spot for too long.

The sludge and mud and all those earthy tones flashed across my vision as that metal door slid open at Jak's presence. I almost wanted to call the whole thing quits (whatever the 'thing' was that we were doing...) and turn around when Jak jumped over the first gap of harmful, Daxter-eating gunk between solid grounds. For one, I had just gotten down the simple act of walking, and I didn't know that jumping was going to be so close behind. Second, if by some chance I _didn't _make it, I didn't want Jak too see me fail miserably and land flat on my face. I huffed and crossed my arms, tapping my foot at an almost inhuman rate as Jak's eyes questioned my lagging.

A finger rose and my mouth opened, but nothing sounded but a large sigh, and my hands fell and dangled loosely at my sides. With an irritated scowl, I turned around sharply, taking a few large steps back before making another 180 degree turn, and broke into a run. I jumped as soon as the gook was too close for my liking, and... _amazingly_ landed safely on the other side. Jak merely grinned at my little show and kept going, with me tagging along behind him.

I took in some air as I was about to finally ask him what exactly it was that we were doing, and why we had to do it all the way out here of all places, but stopped when I saw that another gap lay ahead. This time there was no hesitation as I jumped right after Jak did, almost stumbling but DIDN'T! Beat THAT! I could tell that Jak was happy with my little accomplishment because his eyes were creased with laugh lines and his teeth were showing due to the smile that he bore. Next came the stepping stones, which were more like floating boards if anything, but somehow, were not too much of a problem for me to cross over. I mean , it was literally a hop skip and adesperate leapto the other patch of land, and soon we were both standing in the middle of nowhere!

The area we were in was clear of any threats and secluded. My feet shuffled closer to Jak. Cities are big and full of action everywhere you turn. As an ottsel, coming here pumped my heart because there was always something trying to kill us. So now, with no sound but my feet on the ground and the random pop of a mud bubble, it was creepy. We were... the only ones there.

My ears twitched at the sound of a gun being cocked. My baby blues searched for the source of the sound until they lay themselves onto Jak, who was, of course, preparing his scatter gun, even taking the time to spruce it up with his sleeve. My confusion and worry was doubled as the said weapon was handed over to ME. I took a single step back, eying the guy in front of me who I was starting to confirm was CRAZY, and huffed.

"M-me?"

A lanky finger rose to poke at my own chest, and Jak merely nodded, smile still plastered on his smug face, inching the gun closer to my body until it was pressed against my stomach. Without thinking my hands took the deadly scrap of metal and clutched it desperately, almost afraid of setting it off if I dropped it or held it wrong.

"Welcome to self defense."

My lids rose to let my eyes widen, my mouth became agape as I licked my drying teeth with my tongue. My mouth opened and for the second time that day nothing came out. Only stuttered noises and uneven breaths. Jak was now standing behindme,hishands already over my own, forcing me to hold the damn thing correctly and firmly. This was… so much different that being an ottsel and lettin' it just rest on my shoulder to shoot from amoving vehicle. It didn't take him long to get my fingers where they needed to be, and soon he was squatted down and adjusting my feet in the mud beneath me. He tapped my leg from the back, telling me to bend a little more at the knees, which I did, and he shifted my feet into uncomfortable yet stable angles. By the time my stance was complete, I felt pretty damn cool, and even gave an almost audible growl as my brows lowered in a mock fantasy of being able to kick some serious ass. But then came my next instructions.

"Fire."

He surprised me, and my mouth formed a small circle, and I could feel my eyes widen at the request. Yet as soon as my eyes were rested on his frame, my finger instantly applied pressure and the gun went off. The sudden jolt sent me backwards and onto my soon throbbing ass. It didn't take me long to place the laughter. Jak was the only one around besides myself to even do such a thing, and I didn't find it very funny.

I don't like guns.

I used them when I was an ottsel, sitting on top of Jak's shoulder like always when he was driving in his maniac way, cocking it often and shooting when I panicked. But I never thought I was gonna have to learn how to handle one like this in order to defend myself. I didn't want to have to, either. I was quite content, thank you, with having Jak fight all of my battles for me.

My arms rushed out towards Jak and I pressed the damn thing into his chest. When he didn't take it I wiggled it in my grasp, hoping he would get the picture that I didn't WANT it! It's not the gun itself that scared me. It was the scenario of me having to USE it to save myself, which was something I just… didn't want to think about. Jak finally took the hint and took the gun from my possession. He then looked at me and I looked at him, and he tossed it to the side, letting it smack the ground without even a hint of a care. His hand was reaching out now, spinning me around and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Of course, there just might be a time when you don't have a weapon with you." His hand shook me as he went on. "In which case you are forced to defend yourself with your bare hands."

"I think I'd rather have the gun…"

"Oh come on, Dax." He shook me again. "You just like to make things hard on me. Now, what do you do?"

_Call for you_, I wanted to say. _Scream for help and if helps not around than crawl and beg for mercy…_

"I uh…"

"If someone comes up behind you and grabs your shoulder, chances are, they're gonna try to spin you around. And when they do…"

His hand twitched and I slowly spun around the way he was gently pulling me. I was halfway turned as he gave his next explanation.

"Now, as your turning, make a fist for strength…"

I did as he said, making a weak ball with my palm and fingers as I looked to him for my next instructions.

"And then hit me in the stomach with your elbow."

I looked at him, questioning him if he wanted me to actually do it, and his eyes told me that he did. With a little hesitation, I let my elbow connect with his side. Or more like... I slowly moved it in that direction until my elbow brushed against his clothing.

"There, that's it." He smiled and ruffled my hair affectionately, something I discovered I was very attached to. "Now do it again and this time, don't be afraid to really hit me."

My eyes scanned the ground and sky, almost unsure if I should listen, but I turned around and let him rest his palm on my boney shoulder a second time. He lightly tugged at the fabric over my collarbone and I took a silent second to think over what I was supposed to do, and I finally took a step and swiftly spun around, clenching my fist like I was told, and swung my elbow around and shoved it into Jak's belly. He huffed out a little air when I connected and I immediately looked at him to make sure I did everything alright. I wasn't worried about hurting him. I... don't really think it was possible.

"Great, now, if someone wanted to attack you from the front..."

He balled his hand into a fist and slowly extended it to my chest.

"I….. duck?"

"Yeah, you dodge it. Step to the left or the right."

I stepped to the left just as I was told, but I couldn't help but wonder if I would be able to think this fast should the real situation come up. Even if I by some chance remembered all of this, there was no way I would be able to apply it.

"Kay, now grab my arm and…"

I wrapped my fingers around his wrist, trying to figure out where he had learned all of this stuff and how he had found the time to teach himself. But in my thoughts, I lost focus of what Jak said next, and I was startled when he shouted my name to get my attention. I jumped and stumbled backwards, something that I seemed to be doing quite often, and I fell, taking Jak with me. His body weight smothered me, pressing me deeper into the muck underneath us, and I could feel him hurriedly trying to lift himself up. He rolled off of me and sat down next to me as I tried to rid myself of all the mud and dirt that had clung to my NEW clothes, and into my mouth, and the jerk chuckled.

"Well, that's one way to do it…"

"That's the Daxter way to go, baby!" I couldn't help but grin at my own little version of the technique, but before I could go on in my own little musing, Jak's body was over my own, his hands grabbing my own and pinning them to my sides.

"How about this one, hot shot? Get out of this one…"

"No problem…"

I raised my feet from under him and nudged them into Jak's sides. I'm the only one that knows about the 'secret spot' on Jak's body. The only spot that if touched just right, was able to cause the guy to burst out in uncontrollable laughter. I only had one shot to hit it right, and he sputtered and tried to choke down the spells of laughter that threatened to spill out, and his grip on my hands faltered, allowing me to crawl out of his reach and pounce on top of him. My skinny arms wrapped awkwardly around Jak neck, my body sprawled over his back, and my legs twisting around to hug his waist. I grinned madly, seriously stoked that I had the upper hand. But all Jak had to do to turn the tables was fall onto his back, crushing me in the process. My limbs went loose and started flailing all over the place, cursing Jak for being Jak, cursing him for being too friggen smart about these things, and swearing to get my revenge as soon as I was able to feel my body again. Jak, like the smug guy that he was at the time, only scoffed mildly at my attempts and he rolled off of me to give me a chance to breath, which was a big mistake on his part because I was just ready to wail on him.

As soon as I was able to lunged at him and tried my best to pin him to the ground, trying to use the slippery mud to my advantage but wasn't doing so well. I blew a stray bang from my face, grabbing his wrists in my hands and trying to lay them over his head as I straddled his thighs in growing stimulation. My teeth grinded themselves in excitement as I discovered that Jak was not going to attempt to throw me off, because I knew all too well that he held the capability to do so. Still, he seemed clueless to my desires and the dirty thoughts that were sprouting in my mind like weeds spawned from Dark Eco, and only shone curiosity to what it was that I intended to do next with my prey.

"You're something else…" He muttered and I just snorted to myself and nodded my head in agreement. I leaned over, hovering my face over his, just like before in bed, only this time he was awake… and he could see everything that I was doing. And I was aware of this fact, yet it didn't stop me from pressing my nose to his cheek, breathing a suddenly husky breath into his ear.

"God, Jak…"

His eyes widened momentarily, almost thinking about what I had just said, but soon his eyes lit up in playfulness, because it was just silly of him to take me seriously. I mean, come on. Still, I couldn't' keep the weight from dog piling on top of my racing heart that he _did_ think I was joking, like always. Of course, as me, I need to take advantage of the situation.

"Someone pins you, Jak. What do you do?"

His teeth flashed and I think they may have sparkled as an evil idea rolled into his skull and onto his features and I knew I had made a mistake, but I barely had time to tell because he was on top of me in the blink of an eye. I coughed and sputtered not from the dust that floated into my eyes and mouth, but at the amazing speed that he had just used to accomplish this.

"You have a lot to learn, Daxter," He growled teasingly, pressing my arms securely, but not painfully, behind my back. "Don't get cocky."

Immature little old me. I could feel the heat rush into my cheeks when he said that, and I tucked my head down to hide it.

Jak released me and stood on both feet, offering a strong hand that I stared at. With a smug grin, I took hold of that hand. I had to use every ounce of 'oof' I had, but it was enough to jerk him towards me and cause him to topple over me and land face first in the dirt. Somewhere deep inside I knew it was a death wish but I sprawled all over his back and trying to force myself to be heavier to keep him down, but he managed to raise himself onto all fours as if I was as light as a feather and hell, to him I probably was. And when he rose to just his knees, it was enough to send me to the ground for yet another time. His head turned to face me and that same smile was still spread across his features.

"Persistent, aren't we?"

I hardly had time to yelp as his hands reached out and tackled me.

And we were tangled and knotted in a strange attempt to prove who had more energy, who could go on longer. It was not really a battle of strength or who could pin the other more, but of who would give up first, and he who did was the official loser. Though it wasn't said, those were the rules of the game, and although I knew my chances of winning were pretty much negative ten or somewhere around there, I had no intention of leaving the game. Well, if you had the chance to twist yourself up in close contact with the object of your affection without fear of them catching on to your little secret, wouldn't _you_?

If the ground was green, and the concrete walls were trees, and the muck was clear blue water, I would have been back in time. This is just the kind of thing Jak and I did before I took a bath in Dark Eco... Boys at our age wrestled, and it was something that never seemed to get old. Of course, Jak always won back then, too.

Sweat started to smother my skin, but I was far from over. Jak and I had our hands on each others shoulders, and were rolling along the ground in attempt to pin the other. I squinted to keep the flying dirt from land in my eyes, though every other inch of Jak and myself were pretty much covered. So much for new clothes, huh? But it didn't matter, because after a few minutes of rolling, I ended up on top, only because Jak was out of breath.

You know... from laughing.

"What about your lesson? It's not over yet."

I grinned. Learning was never something I was very fond of, but something told me that this was a lesson worth remembering.

"Far from over, Jak!"

I practically squealed it as Jak didn't give me a chance to finish. He bolted up and pushed me off of him, roughly but gently and I started running as he gave chase. I was smiling, skipping, running, caught up in the moment and joy. It was just like old times, and I remember laughing back then, too. It was all so familiar I was expecting Jak to tackle my legs and bring me down so he could tickle my sides and pretend not to hear my pleas for him to stop.

Sure enough, I hit the ground with a soft thud, and those fingers of his mashed into my sides and wriggled there. I bit my lip to keep the laughter from coming, but tears formed in my eyes from the restraint and I burst out wildly, gasping for breath and trying to talk.

"Jak.. JAK! Y-you're such a- HA! Bastard, hoo-! S-stop! I m-mean- HEEHA- mean it. I'm.. -heh-HEH- I'm serious!"

"That's funny," Jak smirked, never halting in his attack. "Your don't sound very serious..."

"_Dammit_, Jak! You kn-know I can't - Ha! - help it!"

This is gonna be a loooong lesson.


End file.
